Du jour au lendemain
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Chef cuisinier, Edward mène la belle vie Libre, il s'éclate, drague et n'a d'attache que son frère, sa belle-sœur et leurs enfants. Son destin va basculer et alors que le sort s'acharne et que tout se complique, il va rencontrer celle qui va lui donner la force de continuer à vivre. Grace à son nouveau travail et une rencontre impromptue, une fille un peu complexe et excentrique.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et me revoilà ! me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire !**

 **J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

 **Elle sera entièrement en POV Edward !**

 **Rendez-vous tous les mercredi !**

 **Je vous fait de gros bisous**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Edward.

Putain de sonnerie de merde ! Sans ouvrir les yeux, je tendis mon bras afin de partir à la recherche de mon iPhone. Quand je l'eus en main, j'ouvris juste un œil pour voir qui osait me déranger. Je grognai et répondis en refermant les yeux.

 **\- Ouais...**

J'avais la bouche sèche et pâteuse.

 **\- Tu dors encore ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Ed, il est midi.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- C'est l'anniversaire de Max du con !**

 **\- Oh merde ! J'arrive !**

 **\- Grouille-toi, Edward !**

Je raccrochai et soupirai en passant ma main sur mon visage. C'était l'anniversaire de mon neveu aujourd'hui et j'avais promis à mon frère de les rejoindre pour déjeuner. J'avais complètement oublié. Très mal réveillé et pas remis de ma cuite de la veille, je titubai jusqu'à ma cuisine.

 **\- Salut, beau gosse !**

Je sursautai. Il y avait une fille à moitié nue dans ma cuisine. Elle me lança un regard langoureux avant de venir m'embrasser. Woh !

 **\- Euh... Salut.**

 **\- Bien dormi, bébé ?**

Non, ça va pas être possible. Hier soir, après le boulot, j'étais sorti avec quelques copains et comme une fois sur deux, j'étais reparti avec une fille. Comme pratiquement à chaque réveil de soirée, je ne me souvenais pas de son prénom et dans ce cas précis plus du tout de si c'était un bon coup ou pas. Le black-out était rare, mais là c'était la totale.

- **Oui. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je suis en retard pour un truc. Je suis pressé.**

 **\- Oh. Et ?**

 **\- Et faut pas rester là.**

 **\- Je peux t'accompagner ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- On se revoit quand ?**

 **\- Ok... écoute, c'était vraiment chouette, la soirée a été géniale, la nuit aussi. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.**

 **\- Mais hier tu disais...**

 **\- Des conneries. Je suis un menteur, un salop et un connard. Je n'ai aucune morale et je me suis mal comporté avec toi, tu vaux mieux que ça, tu mérites mieux, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. Maintenant... je suis vraiment super en retard !**

La fille me regarda avec surprise puis la colère fit son apparition mais comme j'avais déjà dit tout ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment, elle se contenta de jeter la tasse de café qu'elle avait dans les mains et de disparaître dans ma chambre, pour probablement s'habiller.

Pour être honnête je m'en voulais d'agir comme ça. J'étais le parfait cliché du goujat immoral. À chaque fois je me disait que je serais plus gentleman, mais j'étais un fêtard, j'aimais boire, danser, m'amuser avec mes potes... c'était une promesse difficile à tenir. Alors avec le temps et l'expérience, j'avais appris à ne plus culpabiliser.

Soupirant, j'attrapai de quoi nettoyer le sol, cette tasse n'avait rien fait la pauvre... d'habitude je n'étais pas aussi direct pour virer la fille, mais là c'était la merde, Mon frère et sa famille m'attendaient. Je n'avais qu'eux et je ne voulais pas les décevoir. Sans un mot et sans un regard, la fille sortit de mon appartement en claquant la porte. J'étais tranquille. En vitesse je m'habillai, j'attrapai la cadeau pour mon neveu, pris mon casque de moto et mes clefs avant de partir pour la banlieue chic de Seattle.

Je venais à peine de me garer dans l'allée en gravier de mon frère, quand ce dernier sortit de chez lui pour me rejoindre. Anthony était mon frère aîné, il avait trois ans de plus que moi et on se ressemblait énormément. Certaines personnes nous prenaient même pour des jumeaux. La ressemblance physique était notre seul point commun. Il avait toujours été le plus mature et le plus rangé. Il bossait dans une banque, n'avait jamais pris de cuite de sa vie, il n'avait eu qu'un seul amour dans sa vie, et à vingt-quatre ans, il avait été papa pour la première fois.

- **Edward tu exagères, on t'attend depuis une heure ! Les enfants ont faim !**

 **\- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement, je te jure ! Et puis il n'est que midi et demi, j'ai pas traîné !**

 **\- On habite à trente minutes du centre !**

 **\- En voiture et si tu roules à quarante.**

 **\- Tu vas te tuer un jour avec ton engin. Sois prudent.**

 **\- Faut savoir, tu voulais que je sois là rapidement. Je me dépêche et tu m'engueules.**

Il soupira en secouant la tête. J'avais gagné.

 **\- Elle valait le coup au moins ?**

 **\- Je m'en souviens pas. Je sais juste que je suis sorti avec Ben, James et Tyler après le service et... tu m'as réveillé. Bon alors, il est où le petit Max ?**

 **\- Il compte ses cadeaux pour la dixième fois, afin d'être sûr que personne ne lui en a piqué un quand il ne regardait pas.**

Je ris et après avoir pris mes affaires dans le top-case de ma moto j'entrai dans la maison. Anthony et moi étions orphelins et sans famille. Toujours en foyer, jamais adoptés mais jamais séparés. Nous ne savions rien sur notre père. Quant à notre mère, elle s'était jetée sous un train lorsque j'avais un an. Âgé seulement de quatre ans, mon frère avait toujours veillé sur moi à partir de ce jour. Je l'adorais et j'adorais sa femme et ses enfants.

- **… trois, quatre et cinq ! Maman c'est bon !**

 **\- Moi j'en compte six !**

 **\- Tonton !**

 **\- Salut, bonhomme ! Bon anniversaire, mon grand !**

Max avait sauté dans mes bras et se serra contre moi pour un câlin.

 **\- Merci, tonton ! J'ai six ans aujourd'hui ! J'ai jamais été si vieux !**

 **\- Oui bah soit pas pressé d'être trop vieux, champion. Tiens, va mettre mon cadeau avec les autres. Je vais aller dire bonjour à maman et à ta sœur.**

 **\- Ok ! Je vais compter encore !**

Je le reposai sur le sol et il courut avec son nouveau paquet sous le bras. J'allai maintenant rejoindre la cuisine, où Jenna, ma belle-sœur dressait les assiettes tout en écoutant le CD des chansons Disney avec sa fille de trois ans, qui dessinait en fredonnant. Au moment où j'entrai, le génie d'Aladdin chantait « Prince Ali », je chantai donc avec lui, modifiant les paroles et en entrant en seigneur dans la pièce, les bras écartés, la tête haute et fière.

 **\- Prince Edward, oui c'est bien lui**

 **L'tonton super Star !**

 **Un bisou ma p'tite Marie**

 **Et dépêche-toi !**

Marie, ma nièce éclata de rire tandis que Jenna secoua la tête en souriant.

 **\- Le temps et les gueules de bois ne t'arrangent pas, Edward...**

 **\- Au contraire, Jenna, je m'améliore !**

J'attrapai Marie dans mes bras tout en la bombardant de bisous. Elle était morte de rire.

 **\- Tu piques, tonton !**

 **\- Et alors ? Ça va, ma grande ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je fais un dessin pour toi... mais pas fini.**

 **\- Tu as toute l'après midi. Fais-moi un gros câlin et un gros bisou avant que je ne te lâche !**

Avec malice elle secoua la tête, en signe de refus. Je fis semblant d'être choqué puis je me mis à la chatouiller. Elle se tortilla de rire dans mes bras, perdant son souffle et en devenant toute rouge.

 **\- Arrête, tonton...**

 **\- Alors un bisou ! Et un câlin !**

 **\- Non...**

Je continuai donc la petite torture.

\- **Maman ! Papa !**

 **\- Laisse-la respirer, Edward. Elle va exploser. Viens avec moi, ma fille d'amour ! Je te sauve de cette brute !**

Anthony était arrivé et me prit Marie des bras. La petite continuait de rire tout en reprenant son souffle et en me regardant les yeux brillants de malice.

- **T'es une chipie ! Mais je t'aime quand même.**

Elle m'envoya un baiser avant de sourire et de se cacher dans le cou de son père. Je me tournai alors vers Jenna, qui nous regardait en souriant.

 **\- Quelle bande de singes vous faites. Allez, viens mettre la table, Edward. Ça fera oublier ton retard.**

 **\- Oui, madame.**

Elle sourit et j'allai l'embrasser sur la joue avant d'installer la table avec, tout de même l'aide de mon frère.

\- **Comment va le travail, Edward ? Tu te plais toujours autant ?**

Je hochai la tête en souriant, mon frère s'inquiétait toujours pour moi.

 **\- Oui, l'équipe n'a pas changé depuis la semaine dernière. Et j'aime toujours ce que je fais. Et toi ? C'est toujours sympa d'être le connard qui refuse de prêter de l'argent ?**

 **\- Oui c'est mon côté sadique.**

Je ricanai, plus gentil que mon frère c'était impossible. C'était le garçon le plus conciliant que je connaisse, il se pliait en quatre pour aider ses clients, il cherchait toujours des solutions, même en dehors de ses horaires de travail.

 **\- On ne peut pas tous être des tyrans comme toi.**

J'étais chef dans un des plus grands restaurants de la ville. J'avais longtemps hésité entre la cuisine et la pâtisserie, mais je suis quelqu'un qui aime l'adrénaline et la pression, quelque chose que je ne retrouvais pas en faisant des desserts. J'étais à la tête de la deuxième brigade la plus importante de la ville, j'adorais diriger, j'adorais m'imposer et leur faire faire ce que moi je voulais.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un tyran. Je suis juste chef d'une brigade. Il faut bien se faire respecter. Si je suis cool, ils vont se dire « Oh, la viande est beaucoup trop cuite... tant pis, Edward est cool » et derrière j'aurai un client qui va vouloir me voir pour m'engueuler. C'est pas le but.**

 **\- Je sais, Ed, qualité et standing, rigueur et respect. Ou un truc du genre.**

 **\- De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je crie sur eux que sur toi non ?**

 **\- Tu m'as crié dessus pendant toute ton enfance et ton adolescence. Je suis blindé, vieux !**

 **\- Vieux ? Tu l'es plus que moi ! Jenna aime les cheveux blancs sur tes tempes ?**

Il me lança une serviette de table alors que je ricanais.

 **\- Connard ! J'ai que trente ans ! Les cheveux blancs peuvent attendre.**

 **\- J'ai quand même commandé un déambulateur pour ton anniversaire ! J'anticipe ! Ah et demande à ton banquier une épargne vieillesse !**

 **\- Je vais te botter le cul !**

Comme deux gamins nous nous mîmes à courir dans la maison, mort de rire j'essayais de lui échapper. Il finit par m'attraper, je me retrouvai bloqué, penché en avant, la tête sous son bras tandis qu'il frottait son poing contre mon crâne.

 **\- Alors qui est le plus faible, crétin ?**

 **\- C'est bon, c'est bon je me rends !**

 **\- Bien petit !**

Il me libéra et comme petite vengeance, je le poussai vers le canapé, il s'y écroula en riant.

 **\- Tu es mauvais perdant, petit frère.**

 **\- Je te laisse gagner à cause de ton âge avancé.**

Il me lança un coussin, j'allais lui renvoyer quand Jenna arriva en frappant des mains.

 **\- Les enfants, ça suffit. On passe à table !**

 **\- D'accord, amour.**

 **\- Allons voir si c'est bon ce que tu nous a préparé.**

Ma belle sœur se tourna vers moi avec un air de reproche.

 **\- Si tu critiques ma cuisine ça sera de ta faute, Edward !**

 **\- Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.**

 **\- Justement. Tu n'aurais pas levé une fille de plus hier soir, tu serais arrivé à l'heure et tu aurais cuisiné. Alors je ne veux aucun reproche !**

J'entendis mon frère pouffer à côté de moi. J'adorais Jenna, mais parfois elle me faisait peur quand elle me faisait des remarques. Je baissai les yeux.

 **\- Promis je ne dirai rien.**

 **\- Parfait, on y va.**

Elle partit et mon frère me tapota doucement l'épaule.

 **\- On dirait un gamin qui se fait gronder par sa mère.**

 **\- Elle est effrayante quand elle est comme ça. Froide, calme et cassante.**

 **\- Je sais. C'est son côté maternelle. Elle engueule les enfants comme ça. Max a la même attitude que toi. Je préfère ça que de l'entendre hurler sur les petits. Je déteste les hurlements.**

 **\- Je sais...**

Petits, dans notre orphelinat, nous avions une surveillante qui passait son temps à nous hurler dessus, nous et les autres gamins. Cette femme ne savait pas parler, elle criait, pour tout et pour rien, même quand nous n'avions rien fait. Ce que j'essayais d'oublier, c'était qu'elle avait la main assez légère aussi... j'en avais souffert, et mon frère peut être plus car il avait été impuissant quand j'étais la cible des coups de cette femme.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs, je finis par avancer vers la salle à manger pour retrouver le reste de ma famille.

 **\- Tonton, tu manges à côté de moi ?**

 **\- Non moi !**

 **\- Non ! C'est mon anniversaire ! S'il te plaît, tonton...**

 **\- Ne vous disputez pas, je vais me mettre entre vous deux. Comment vous faites quand je ne suis pas là ?**

Je m'installai entre mon neveux et ma nièce. Max me répondit.

\- **On se dispute pas, vu que t'es pas là. Dis tonton, un jour quand je serai grand, je pourrai venir manger dans ton restaurant ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon restaurant tu sais, c'est juste là où je travaille.**

 **\- Oui mais tu es le chef !**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais viens quand tu veux, papa doit juste prêter les sous.**

 **\- Bah il demande à la banque !**

Je ris en regardant mon frère qui secoua la tête.

 **\- Non, mais si tu veux un jour, je te cuisinerai le même repas que je fais dans le restaurant comme ça... tu mangeras ma cuisine et sans payer !**

 **\- D'accord on fait ça !**

Je lui frottai gentiment les cheveux pendant que Jenna apporta l'entrée. Le déjeuner se passait bien, je discutais avec Max de l'école, je papotais avec princesse Marie, j'abordais des sujets plus sérieux avec mon frère et sa femme.

 **\- Le repas est très bon, Jenna.**

 **\- Tu dis ça par dépit.**

 **\- Non je te jure. C'est super bon. C'est pas parce que c'est mon métier que je suis le seul à pouvoir cuisiner quelque chose de bien. Sans déconner, c'est très très bon.**

 **\- Alors merci. Venant de toi, ça me touche.**

Mon frère s'étrangla en se tournant vers elle.

 **\- Donc moi quand je te dis « c'est très bon, chérie » tu t'en fous ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non. Mais Edward est plus critique, il sait faire.**

 **\- Moi aussi je sais cuire des pâtes !**

 **\- Ce que cuisine ton frère est bien plus fin et léger que des pâtes, amour.**

Je souriais, j'aimais bien voir mon frère jaloux, même s'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Malgré les appels du regard de ma belle-sœur, je les laissais débattre.

 **\- Pour être fin et léger ça l'ai oui ! Une demie patate, une rondelle de carotte et deux grammes de steak, pour le prix d'une bagnole ! En plus tu crèves de faim. Au moins avec mes pâtes, je nourris ma famille.**

 **\- Oui et par deux fois même, tu en fais tellement que je me demande si on a pas des enfants cachés dans les placards.**

- **Bon... j'avoue je n'ai pas le sens des proportions.**

J'intervenai pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

 **\- Jenna, je suis d'accord avec Anthony. Il fait les pâtes comme personne. C'est le seul à les rendre encore plus croquante qu'avant la cuisson.**

 **\- C'est al dente !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Les italiens disent « davvero cotto »**

Tous me regardèrent dans l'attente d'une traduction. Je souris et pris mon temps avant de répondre.

 **\- Vraiment pas cuit !**

Mon frère plissa les yeux en me lançant un regard noir mais Jenna pouffa de rire et tenta de le dissimuler. Max lui rigola et acheva son père.

 **\- Oui papa… c'est pas du tout cuit... mais je t'aime quand même.**

Jenna ne cacha plus son fou rire, Anthony baissa la tête en grognant, il était vaincu. Moi je frottai la tête de Max avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

 **\- Bien joué, petit. Finis de manger, ensuite tu souffleras tes bougies.**

 **\- Ouais ! Euh, papa... tu m'aimes toujours ?**

Anthony secoua la tête en faisant un demi sourire.

 **\- Oui, mon grand, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Écoute tonton, finis de manger.**

 **\- Et moi ?**

Nous regardâmes tous Marie qui fixait son père.

 **\- Mais toi aussi, ma princesse ! Je t'aime !**

La petite rougie, ravie de la déclaration de son papa. Elle lui envoya un baiser et remis le nez dans son assiette. Arrivés au dessert, nous chantâmes tous « joyeux anniversaire » à Max, fier comme jamais. Je filmai la petite famille, mon neveu soufflant ses six bougies, Jenna essuyant une petite larme au coin des yeux de voir son bébé grandir si vite. Nous prîmes des photos, de eux quatre, et d'autres tous les cinq. Max finit par ouvrir ses cadeaux et hurla de joie à chacun d'eux. Le thème de cette année... les supers héros. Il enfila son costume d'Iron Man, tenant d'une main le bouclier de captain América et dans l'autre le marteau de Thor. Un cosplay très étonnant. Mais il était heureux.

Le repas fini, la table débarrassée, le lave vaisselle rempli et en route, Jenna alla coucher Marie pour la sieste, Max lui, jouait dans le jardin contre d'invisibles méchants. Anthony et moi étions installés dans les fauteuils du salon de jardin avec une bière.

 **\- Il a l'air content de ses cadeaux.**

 **\- Depuis le temps qu'il nous les réclame. Merci pour le costume.**

 **\- De rien, c'était ça ou un chiot.**

 **\- Tu serais reparti avec.**

Je souris et tendis ma bière vers lui pour trinquer.

\- **Au petit Max.**

 **\- A mon fils !**

Je bus et regardai mon neveu courir. Je me souviens de sa naissance comme si c'était hier. Je bossais, Jenna avait perdu les eaux alors que j'étais en plein rush. À l'époque je n'étais pas chef. Quand j'avais vu le message d'Anthony disant qu'ils allaient à l'hôpital, j'avais tout plaqué sans hésiter pour aller les rejoindre. J'avais soutenu mon frère pendant quatre longues heures. Puis le bébé était arrivé. Tout rose, tout calme, avec plein de cheveux brun et des grands yeux noirs. Anthony me l'avait présenté en pleurant. J'avais chialé moi aussi quand je l'avais eu dans les bras.

Il n'y avait toujours eu que mon frère et moi. Ce jour là j'avais compris que, malgré son mariage avec Jenna, nous étions maintenant une vraie famille. Nous n'étions plus seuls et livrés à nous-mêmes. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un... j'étais « tonton ». Ce petit m'aimait, je serai la personne cool de son entourage, j'avais de l'importance... je gagnais la reconnaissance qui m'avait toujours manqué.

 **\- Dis, Edward ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- J'aurais un service à te demander ?**

 **\- Dis toujours, je ne te promets rien.**

 **\- Tu bosses samedi soir ?**

 **\- Je peux prendre ma soirée pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est notre anniversaire de mariage et j'aimerais emmener Jenna dîner.**

 **\- Dans mon restau ?**

 **\- Moins cher.**

 **\- Alors démerde-toi.**

 **\- Ed...**

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée tout en souriant. Mon frère secouait la tête, dépité.

 **\- Je plaisante. Ok, je ferai le service de midi et je prendrai ma soirée. Je viendrai garder les petits. Vous ne sortez que dîner ?**

 **\- Oui. Nous ne sommes pas sortis en tête à tête depuis des siècles.**

 **\- Tu baises toujours rassure-moi !?**

 **\- Oui ! Mais en silence la plupart du temps. Bref, t'as pas à savoir ça.**

 **\- Passez la nuit à l'hôtel. Je reste avec les petits jusqu'au dimanche matin. Mais à 11h au plus tard je dois être en cuisine, ok ?**

 **\- Non. On ne peut pas se le permettre.**

 **\- Oh arrête.**

 **\- Je suis sérieux, Edward. On a un crédit pour la maison et un autre pour les voitures, l'école, les courses, les loisirs des petits... bref, nous ne sommes pas pauvres, mais nous ne sommes pas assez riches pour un dîner et une nuit d'hôtel.**

 **\- Je vous l'offre. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Jenna est au courant du plan ?**

 **\- Non, je voulais te demander d'abord, histoire de ne pas la décevoir. Mais je refuse l'hôtel. Tu n'as pas à faire ça.**

Je secouai la tête. Il ne gagnerait pas. D'ailleurs Jenna arriva derrière son mari, elle lui massa doucement les épaules.

 **\- Ah Jenna, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.**

 **\- Edward non !**

Jenna me regarda intéressée.

 **\- Samedi, c'est votre anniversaire de mariage. Je garde les petits jusqu'à dimanche matin, je vous donne votre soirée en amoureux ! Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal !**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Anthony, j'insiste ! J'ai pas de crédit, j'ai pas de femme et encore moins d'enfant. Ça va pour moi. Dis moi juste merci et promets-moi d'être là avant 11h dimanche.**

Ma belle-sœur regarda son mari en souriant avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'un de ses genoux.

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine de tout comprendre.**

Anthony soupira, passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

 **\- Samedi c'est notre anniversaire, j'ai demandé à Edward de venir garder les petits, le temps que l'on aille au restaurant. Sauf que cette tête de mule insiste pour nous offrir la nuit d'hôtel.**

Jenna se tourna vers moi. Je ne faiblirai pas.

- **Vous emballez pas, ça sera un premier prix avec douche commune avec tout l'hôtel. Non sérieusement. Vous le méritez. Laissez-moi faire ça. Ça me fait plaisir. Je ne vous ai rien offert comme cadeau pour votre mariage. Voilà !**

Ma belle sœur regarda une nouvelle fois son mari et lui caressa la joue.

 **\- Laisse-le faire... j'en ai envie. Ça fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls.**

Étant donné que nous étions orphelins et que les parents de Jenna, qui était sa seule famille, étaient morts il y a deux et trois ans, faire garder les enfants n'était pas facile. Avec mon travail, je ne pouvais pas toujours les dépanner. Payer une baby sitter était un budget. Alors ils ne faisaient pas grand chose en couple.

 **\- Ok... merci, Edward.**

 **\- De rien. Préviens-moi juste de l'heure à laquelle je dois venir. Je m'occupe du reste.**

 **\- Merci encore, petit frère.**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule maintenant... grand frère !**

Il me sourit et nous trinquâmes une nouvelle fois avant de finir nos bouteilles. Suite à cela je laisse le couple à leurs embrassades pour aller jouer avec Max. Même si je les adorais tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas ne pas me sentir jaloux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient une relation parfaite et fusionnelle. Ils se comprenaient en un regard, d'un geste. Ils avaient des surnoms dégoulinant de niaiserie mais... je me rêvais parfois à en faire autant.

J'avais 27 ans, j'étais un prodige de la cuisine, rare étaient les chefs de mon âge.. j'avais un boulot, j'avais assez d'argent pour vivre correctement, des amis, une famille, des aventures... mais même si je disais que je ne voulais pas m'attacher, ni me caser avec une femme... c'était un mensonge. Je voulais vivre la même chose que mon frère. Je voulais tomber amoureux, vraiment amoureux. Je voulais être un parfait idiot devant la femme de ma vie, tout faire pour elle. Je voulais de la complicité, je voulais de l'écoute et de l'attention...

Refoulant mes envies, mes attentes et ma jalousie, je me concentrai sur mon neveu. Bien sûr, j'étais un méchant, bien sûr je mourrais douze fois, bien sûr je n'avais aucune chance de gagner la treizième fois. De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire contre Captain Iron Thor ? Rien du tout ! Je m'amusais quand même, Anthony vint même nous rejoindre à un moment et comme pratiquement à chaque fois, nous terminâmes notre partie de jeu en foot improvisée.

Il était presque vingt heure et j'étais toujours chez mon frère. J'avais regardé un film de princesse avec Marie, suite à sa demande. Après ça je restais pour aider aux douches, en réalité je jouais avec les enfants pendant qu'ils barbotaient. Jenna me proposa de rester dîner, j'acceptai, puis je restai pour le bisou du soir pour le coucher des deux petits. Épuisé de ma nuit précédente trop courte et de l'énergie que j'avais dépensé sur la journée avec les enfants, je décidai d'enfin rentrer chez moi.

 **\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne en voiture ?**

 **\- Et je récupère ma moto quand ? Non merci, Anthony... demain je dois travailler.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ? Tu es prudent hein ?**

 **\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Envoie-moi un message quand tu es chez toi.**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Merci pour l'après-midi.**

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras.

- **De rien, c'est normal et je me suis amusé.**

 **\- Les enfants étaient contents. Épuisés mais heureux.**

 **\- Pareil ! Tiens-moi au courant pour samedi prochain.**

 **\- Oui. Merci pour ça aussi.**

 **\- Arrête, dans deux secondes tu chiales comme une fillette !**

 **\- Tu as raison. Allez rentre bien, sois prudent, appelle-moi.**

 **\- Désolé poupée, je ne rappelle jamais !**

 **\- Dégage !**

Je ris, embrassai Jenna et enfilai mon casque. Aussi prudemment que possible je rentrai chez moi. Sitôt arrivé j'envoyai un message à mon frère lui jurant de ma parfaite santé. Sans attendre de réponse j'allai prendre une douche. Max et Marie m'avaient épuisé. C'était du sport de s'occuper d'eux. Même si j'enviais le couple de mon frère, je n'enviais pas son rôle de père, pas encore du moins. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne, alors l'envie d'avoir des enfants se fera connaître.

En sortant de la douche je récupérai mon portable. Anthony n'avait répondu qu'un « Ok bonne nuit ». Affalé dans mon lit, je fixais le plafond de ma chambre. Comme à chaque fois que je rentrais d'une journée comme celle-là, je me sentais vide et seul. J'étais misérable. Heureusement pour moi mon portable sonna, c'était mon meilleur ami. Ben.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Papy dormait ?**

 **\- J'ai passé la journée chez mon frère avec les enfants. Ils m'ont tué.**

 **\- Donc tu veux pas sortir ce soir ?**

 **\- Non. Je suis mort, demain je bosse.**

 **\- Ok. Je ne suis qu'au service du soir.**

 **\- Ouvrier de merde !**

Il rit et je passai ma main sur mon visage tout en retenant un bâillement.

 **\- J'ai perdu la mémoire hier. J'ai ramené une fille et je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir baisé.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Faut dire que tu en tenais une bonne. La blonde ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Elle t'a soûlé mec ! T'en voulais pas, elle a payé ses tournées. Je suis parti avant toi, mais visiblement... elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait !**

 **\- Merde... je me sens violé !**

Il pouffa et je secouai la tête.

- **J'espère qu'elle va pas revenir en disant « Edward je suis enceinte ! »**

 **\- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ?**

 **\- Désolé, mec.**

 **\- Je vais faire des cauchemars ! Je te laisse, on se voit demain soir.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Edward.**

 **\- Amuse-toi bien, mais demain soir je te veux au top dans ma cuisine.**

 **\- Dictateur tyrannique !**

 **\- Je sais que tu m'aimes.**

 **\- Connard.**

Je ris et raccrochai. Ben était mon second en cuisine. Nous étions devenus amis au premier regard. La plupart de mon temps libre, je le passais avec lui et quelques autres. Mais Ben était toujours là. Décidé à dormir, je m'installai dans mon lit, puis fermai les yeux. Bizarrement, je m'endormis plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Samedi arriva rapidement, je n'avais pas vu ma semaine passer. Il avait fallu établir un nouveau menu pour le restaurant. Avec mon sous chef, Ben, ainsi que mes différents chefs de parties et mon chef pâtissier, nous avions mis cinq jours à réécrire la carte. C'était une mission assez délicate, il fallait s'assurer de proposer quelque chose de nouveau, jamais servis chez nous, et puis surtout il fallait que la direction accepte. J'avais donc passé ma semaine à faire des assiettes tests, à créer, à améliorer et à innover ! J'aimais bien ce processus de création, c'était de l'art pour moi.

Ce soir je devais garder mon neveu et ma nièce. Mon frère sortait dîner avec sa femme et en grand prince que j'étais je leur avais réservé et offert une nuit à l'hôtel. J'avais pris une chambre assez luxueuse, juste à côté de leur restaurant. J'étais heureux pour eux, ils méritaient une petite pause dans leur vie de parents. Après une petite sieste, je me préparai un sac de rechange pour demain et attrapai mon casque de moto. Arrivé devant « Pepette », ouais, c'était son surnom, je l'enjambai et allai démarrer quand mon portable sonna.

 **\- Ben ?**

 **\- Ouais, Tyler a appelé il est malade.**

 **\- Fait chier putain !**

Tyler était mon chef pâtissier. Déjà hier il n'était pas très bien, ce midi il ne bossait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas demander à son remplaçant d'assurer deux services de suite.

- **Dylan ne peut pas le remplacer, il a déjà fait la moitié du service de Tyler hier soir et il a assuré à midi.**

 **\- Je sais ouais.**

Je réfléchissais à tout allure. Il me fallait un pâtissier. En plus nous servions le nouveau dessert depuis ce midi. Je ne pouvais me priver de personne ce soir. Quelle merde putain !

 **\- Tu peux le remplacer ? Tu connais le nouveau dessert ?**

 **\- Oui mais qui sera chef ?**

 **\- Tu pourrais partager avec James. Il est très mauvais en pâtisserie mais il sera bon en chef remplaçant. Je dis pas ça parce que c'est notre pote.**

 **\- C'est jouable oui. Je pourrais gérer la première partie, il prendra le relais au moment de la prépa des desserts.**

 **\- Parfait ! Préviens le patron, préviens tout le monde, même s'ils s'en battent les reins. Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer nos arrières, je suis au courant, je donne mon accord pour ce soir seulement. Ça n'arrivera pas deux fois. Au briefing précise bien à l'équipe que tu restes le référent. S'il arrive un truc c'est pour ta gueule, mon gars.**

 **\- J'en suis conscient. Je vais cadrer James aussi.**

 **\- Oui, qu'il comprenne bien les choses. Il a tendance à se projeter un peu trop vite. Bref, si tu as besoin appelle-moi et à la fin du service je veux un rapport. Compris ?**

 **\- Oui, Chef.**

 **\- Les résa ?**

 **\- Complet.**

 **\- Putain de merde. Mais vous allez y arriver. Vous êtes tous bons. Je te fais confiance et j'assume mes choix pour ce soir.**

 **\- Merci, Chef. À tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oui.**

Je raccrochai et me frottai le front en fermant les yeux. Putain, il fallait que ça tombe ce soir... ça m'était déjà arrivé de faire face à ce genre de situation et je n'avais pas hésité à enchaîner les services pour assurer la bonne marche de ma cuisine. Mais ce soir c'était vraiment, vraiment impossible. Je me réconfortais en sachant que Ben et James étaient très bons. Surtout Ben. James savait cuisiner la viande comme personne, mais il avait un côté terrifiant et parfois sadique quand il dirigeait les opérations. Je n'aimais pas trop lui confier les rênes, cependant, je n'avais pas le choix.

Un peu énervé par la situation et surtout en ne me sentant absolument pas maître de la situation, sensation que je détestais, je démarrai ma moto et pris la route de chez mon frère. Il était 20h quand j'arrivais. Avant d'entrer j'envoyai un message à Ben, afin de savoir si tout était réglé. Il me répondit un simple « tout est OK ». ça me soulageait à environ un pour cent. Je secouai la tête, je n'avais aucun pouvoir je devais me détendre.

 **\- Salut, tonton !**

J'avais sonné à la porte de mon frère et Max m'avait ouvert. Je me penchai pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

- **Coucou, mon petit gars ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Très bien !**

 **\- Tu es déjà en pyjama ?**

 **\- Oui maman elle a dit « Comme ça c'est fait ».**

 **\- Super. Allez on rentre, il commence à faire froid le soir maintenant.**

 **\- Je suis content que tu nous gardes ce soir !**

 **\- Je suis content de passer la soirée avec toi. Vous avez mangé ?**

 **\- Non pas encore.**

 **\- Ok.**

J'entrai dans la maison et reposai Max au sol. Anthony arriva vers nous et me prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte.

 **\- Salut, petit frère.**

 **\- Salut, grand frère. Sympa le costume !**

 **\- Il faut ce qu'il faut. Ça va ? Tu as l'air perturbé.**

Il me connaissait par cœur. Je souris.

 **\- Un problème au boulot, mais ça va aller.**

 **\- Rien de grave ?**

 **\- Non, juste le pâtissier qui est malade. Il manque du monde ce soir.**

 **\- Je suis désolé de te retenir.**

 **\- Arrête tes conneries. Alors, il faut faire quoi avec les monstres ?**

 **\- Jenna a donné les douches, elle finit de coiffer Marie. Est-ce que tu pourras leur faire à manger ?**

 **\- Je pense être capable de ça.**

Il sourit et me frotta la tête.

 **\- Bravo.**

 **\- Vous avez réservé pour quelle heure ?**

 **\- 21H. Merci encore.**

 **\- Tu me fais chier. Pour l'hôtel, j'ai donné ton nom et j'ai payé pour la nuit et le petit-déjeuner. Je prends pas en charge les strip-teaseuses, démerde-toi !**

 **\- Arrête.**

Je souris et tourna la tête au bruit des talons de Jenna qui raisonnaient dans le couloir. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère qui avait un sourire crétin et les yeux brillants. Ça m'énerve ! Elle était sublime dans sa robe de soirée et ses cheveux relevés.

 **\- Bonsoir, Edward.**

 **\- Salut, Jenna. Tu es superbe !**

 **\- Merci beaucoup. Prêt pour la soirée ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai des cordes pour les attacher dans le jardin. Ça va aller.**

 **\- Mes pauvres enfants. Max ? Marie ? Venez nous faire un bisou. Nous partons.**

Les enfants arrivèrent et après de longs, longs câlins et bisous, Jenna me confia Marie, en larmes, dans mes bras.

 **\- Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Ça va être chouette avec tonton. Et puis demain, quand tu te réveilleras, papa et moi serons là. Ok, mon bébé ?**

Marie hocha la tête, sans cesser de pleurer en silence. Je voyais bien le regard inquiet et meurtri de ma belle-sœur. Elle avait du mal à se séparer de ses enfants, même en les déposant à l'école. Anthony la poussa gentiment vers la porte avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **\- Merci, Edward. Bonne soirée.**

 **\- Encore une fois, de rien. Bon anniversaire de mariage, profitez bien. Je t'aime, frangin !**

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Nous ne nous disions jamais « Je t'aime ». Mon frère me regarda avec une surprise évidente, mais il me répondit un « moi aussi » avec un sourire franc et sincère.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Marie avait séché ses larmes, j'avais cuisiné avec les enfants. Ils avaient adoré participer à la conception de leur repas. Bon, je n'avais pas fait compliqué, pâte, crème et lardons, mais ils s'étaient bien amusés. Après le repas, les dents lavés et une histoire à chacun, je les couchai. Ils ne firent aucun caprice et même si j'ai dû aller trois fois dans la chambre de Marie pour la rassurer.

Seul dans le salon je me posai devant la télé. Je vérifiai mon portable. Il n'était que 22h30 et c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Ben ne me donne des nouvelles. Sans vraiment être passionné par le film que j'avais mis je m'enfonçai petit à petit dans le canapé, en mode grosse loque. Je crois même que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir car lorsqu'on frappa à la porte je sursautai et je mis quelque secondes à reconnaître les lieux.

Qui ça pouvait bien être bordel ? Il était plus de 23h ! En regardant mon portable je vis tout un tas d'appel manqué. Je n'avais rien entendu et je ne connaissais aucuns des numéros. Un peu chancelant j'allai ouvrir la porte. J'eus un mouvement de recul, deux voitures de flics étaient garées devant et les gyrophares bleus et rouges illuminaient la rue dans un silence pesant. Deux hommes étaient face à moi. Un capitaine et un sergent, c'est ce dernier qui prit la parole.

 **\- Bonsoir. Vous êtes Edward Masen ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je suis le sergent Singer et voici le capitaine...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

Je l'avais interrompu, c'était malpoli mais leurs mines sombres et la voix éteintent du sergent me faisaient peur.

\- **Vous connaissez Anthony et Jenna Masen ?**

 **\- Bien sur, c'est mon frère et ma belle-sœur. Quoi ? Anthony a un peu trop bu ? Il ne tient pas l'alcool !**

Un verre de vodka et mon frère était bourré.

- **Pouvons-nous entrer, monsieur Masen ?**

Qui suis-je pour refuser à la police d'entrer ? Je m'effaçai et les laissai passer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Les pas lourds et le cœur au bord des lèvres je les suivai jusqu'au salon où je leur proposai le canapé. Ils s'assirent en silence, je m'installai face à eux, nerveux comme jamais.

 **\- Monsieur Masen, nous sommes ici concernant votre frère et sa femme. Nous avons tenté de vous joindre par téléphone, à votre travail et à votre appartement également.**

 **\- Je suis là maintenant. Désolé pour les appels je me suis endormi.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Mon frère ?**

 **\- Je suis navré de vous apprendre que votre frère et votre belle-sœur ont eu un accident de voiture. Quelqu'un a visiblement grillé un feu rouge et il y a eu une violente collision.**

Aucun mot, aucune pensée, aucune réaction, rien ne me parvenait. Je me contentais de les écouter, leurs voix raisonnaient légèrement dans ma tête.

 **\- Le choc a été très violent et nous nous trouvons dans l'horrible position de vous annoncer qu'ils n'ont pas survécu. Nous vous délivrons nos plus sincères condoléances.**

Ma vie venait de s'arrêter.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **Dite moi tout !**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **Lexi !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

 **Il est très tard je suis navrée !**

 **En tous cas, je voulais vous remercier pour ce lancement ! Vous êtes toujours au top merci ! J'ai adoré chacune de vos reviews, je suis très fière !**

 **Merci à toutes les "guest" à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.**

 **Merci à mon correcteur.**

 **Merci à tout le monde en fait.**

 **Pour répondre à deux trois questions qui revienne souvent...**

 **La fiction sera toujours du point de vu d'Edward.**

 **La fiction aura 1 chapitre chaque mercredi soir.**

 **J'ignore combien de chapitre, je vise entre 30 et 40. Mais entre ce que je veux, et ce qui se passe... voilà voilà.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

 **A très très vite.**

* * *

POV Edward

Debout, droit, le corps tendu, lourd et douloureux, je fixais les deux cercueils devant moi qui s'enfonçaient lentement dans la terre. Mon regard était absent, mes yeux brûlaient, ma gorge était serrée, mon esprit était brouillé et lointain. Les seules choses qui me connectaient à la réalité étaient les bras frêles que j'avais autour du cou appartenant au corps léger de ma nièce. Celui-ci était calé sur ma hanche ainsi que la petite main de mon neveu, fermement accrochée à la mienne. Nous étions le 26 février et ils enterraient leurs parents... j'enterrais mon frère... vingt sept années de ma vie disparaissaient sous terre en ce moment même.

Le soir où la police avait frappé chez moi, le soir où tout avait changé, l'enfer avait débuté. D'abord j'avais cru à un cauchemar, une hallucination, c'était tellement irréel. Ils étaient restés jusqu'à tard, ils m'avaient expliqué qu'un chauffard avait grillé un feu rouge à pleine vitesse et que la voiture de mon frère avait fait plusieurs tonneaux, percutant d'autres voitures au passage. Anthony et Jenna étaient les seules victimes et le responsable de l'accident... il avait fuit. Je m'en étais étonné, si le choc avait été si violent, sa voiture avait dû être endommagée non ? Visiblement pas assez pour ne plus rouler. L'enquête était ouverte.

Quand la police était partie, tard dans la nuit, je m'étais retrouvé affreusement seul, perdu et hébété. Heureusement Ben m'avait appelé, à la base pour me parler du service du soir. Quand je lui avais expliqué, il avait tout de suite rappliqué chez mon frère. À la minute où il était entré, j'avais fondu en larme. Les ténèbres s'étaient emparés de moi. Je n'avais pas dormi cette nuit là.

Le matin quand les petits s'étaient levés, j'avais dû leur expliquer la situation. Je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Max pensait qu'ils étaient en voyage... Marie avait juste dit qu'ils avaient menti, qu'ils avaient promis d'être là pour le petit-déjeuner. Je ne savais pas comment faire, je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire.

S'en était suivi toute une liste de choses à faire. Il fallait prévenir l'école de l'absence des enfants, avertir le travail de Jenna et Anthony qu'ils ne reviendraient plus jamais, demander des congés pour moi... passer ces coups de téléphone avait été incroyablement douloureux. La police m'avait rappelé, il fallait que je me rende à la morgue afin d'identifier les corps. Ben nous y avait conduit. Une femme vieille charmante et pleine de compassion avait pris en charge les enfants, le temps que je fasse l'identification.

Ben m'avait accompagné jusque devant la porte. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir à l'intérieur avec moi. Le médecin légiste m'avait reçu et m'avait conduit devant deux corps allongés, recouverts d'un drap blanc. Après m'avoir demandé si j'étais prêt, il avait découvert le visage de Jenna en premier. Ma gorge s'était nouée, je retenais mes sanglots dans l'expression paisible de ma belle sœur. J'avais dû confirmer à voix haute son identité avant qu'il ne la recouvre.

Avec une lenteur infinie, il avait contourné le corps de Jenna pour s'approcher du deuxième... celui de mon grand frère. Il s'y était repris à trois fois pour me demander si j'étais prêt. J'avais fini par hocher la tête et doucement il avait levé le drap du visage d'Anthony. Il était si pâle, mais si tranquille. J'explosai. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mes sanglots éclatèrent brutalement, m'obligeant à m'appuyer sur la table où reposait mon frère. Me laissant le temps de me reprendre, le médecin ne m'obligea pas à répondre immédiatement à la question « Est-ce bien Anthony Masen ? ».

Après confirmation, il remit le drap sur lui. J'eus le courage de demander s'ils avaient souffert. J'avais demandé une réponse honnête, pas rassurante. Jenna avait eu la nuque brisée, elle était morte sur le coup et n'avait rien senti. Quant à mon frère, il était mort d'une hémorragie massive, lui aussi avait eu une mort rapide et sans douleur. Dans un sens, l'idée qu'ils étaient partis comme ça me confortait. Je n'aurais pas supporté que leur dernier instant sur cette terre avait été douloureux.

Suite à ça, j'avais été reçu par les inspecteurs de police. Ils avaient rempli des papiers avec les médecins, puis m'avaient expliqué la suite des démarches à faire, à envisager, ce qui allait se passer en bref. J'avais écouté, essayé de tout retenir mais honnêtement seuls les visages d'Anthony et Jenna avaient leur place dans ma tête.

Les jours qui avaient suivi, je les avais passés à recevoir les condoléances de toutes les connaissances de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur. J'avais été aux pompes funèbres pour organiser les funérailles. Mes amis étaient là pour moi, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être, mais je me sentais extrêmement seul. Je ne vivais pas, je survivais. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un univers parallèle, j'entendais, je voyais, je parlais... mais mon esprit était très très loin.

 **\- Tonton ?**

Je baissai les yeux vers Max, ce qui mis fin à mes pensées.

\- **Oui, bonhomme ?**

Il fixa les deux cercueils, prit une profonde inspiration et leva ses yeux bleus vers moi.

\- **Ils ne reviendront jamais papa et maman, pas vrai ?**

Je clignai des yeux, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Puis je me baissai pour être à sa hauteur, tenant toujours Marie contre moi.

\- **Non, chéri, ils ne reviendront jamais.**

 **\- Alors je suis comme toi et papa ? J'ai plus de papa, ni de maman...**

 **\- Oui... mais je suis là moi. Tu as encore de la famille, ton papa et moi n'en n'avions pas.**

 **\- Tu ne partiras pas ?**

 **\- Non, je ne vous laisserai pas toi et Marie. Je le promets.**

Il hocha la tête et je me relevai tandis qu'il se blottissait contre moi. À la fin de la cérémonie, alors que les cercueils commençaient à être recouverts de terre, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer. Plusieurs personnes nous avaient suivis, des plats avaient été cuisinés, des boissons apportées. Tous me répétèrent encore et encore leur soutien et leurs condoléances, tous me disaient d'être fort. J'en avais assez, j'allai m'isoler.

 **\- Ed ?**

Je tournai la tête, c'était James.

 **\- Il fallait que je m'éloigne.**

 **\- Je comprends. Une bière ?**

 **\- Ouais. Merci.**

Il décapsula une bouteille et me la tendit avant de s'en ouvrir une lui aussi.

 **\- Je crois que Max a compris. Marie pensent toujours qu'ils vont revenir.**

 **\- Ils sont jeunes. La mort est abstraite pour eux.**

 **\- Je sais. Je sais pas comment réagir. J'ai parfois envie de leur hurler qu'ils sont morts et que ça n'a rien à voir avec des vacances. Je suis un monstre.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es adulte et eux des enfants. Vous n'avez pas la même réalité.**

 **\- J'en suis conscient. Tyler va mieux ?**

 **\- Il est toujours en arrêt. Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il aurait des soucis au niveau du dos, il passe des examens.**

 **\- C'est peut-être sérieux, il n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter facilement.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on pense tous, oui. Tu as combien de temps d'arrêt toi ?**

 **\- Seulement quinze jours. Je dois m'organiser avec les enfants et tout. Je vais manquer de temps.**

 **\- Tu vas réussir à t'en occuper ?**

 **\- Je le dois, James. Ils sont ma seule famille. Et je refuse de leur tourner le dos. Je sais ce que c'est d'être orphelin, Anthony m'en voudrait de faire subir ça à ses enfants. Et puis, je les aime.**

Je lui lançai un regard noir pour le dissuader de répliquer. Je savais que ça allait être compliqué, j'étais cuisinier, j'avais des horaires de merde, j'effectuais des heures supplémentaires de dingue... je savais qu'il me faudrait de l'aide mais j'allais y arriver. J'emploierai quelqu'un... enfin je trouverai une solution.

\- **Tonton... ?**

Je baissai les yeux, Marie était là avec son doudou et elle me tendait les bras. Elle passait son temps collée à moi, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

 **\- Viens-là, ma crevette. Tu as faim ? Soif ?**

 **\- Je veux maman... et papa...**

 **\- Je sais, princesse, je sais. Moi aussi.**

Je l'embrassai.

 **\- Et si on allait faire une petite sieste ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu vas être fatiguée, Marie.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ok, ok.**

Je la calai sur ma hanche et pris une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Ça allait être difficile.

- **Ils retournent à l'école quand ?**

 **\- Demain. Que le matin, histoire de voir comment ça se passe. Et il me faut du temps pour aller au bureau d'Anthony et Jenna pour récupérer leurs affaires. J'ai aussi une montagne de papiers à voir. Il faut que j'en fasse un maximum avant de reprendre le travail.**

 **\- Si tu as besoin d'aide... ma sœur sort avec un avocat.**

 **\- Merci, James.**

 **\- De rien. Je vais voir si je peux aller manger un truc. Je commence à avoir faim.**

 **\- Vas-y vas-y !**

Il me laissa et je regardai Marie. Elle suçait son pouce, son doudou contre elle et sa tête posée sur mon épaule.

 **\- Tu as faim ? Soif ?**

Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle était crevée. Je quittai la cuisine, dans l'idée d'aller la coucher, arrivés dans les escaliers, je trouvai Max, assis en haut des marches, son doudou contre lui également. J'eus un sourire triste et montai le rejoindre.

 **\- Ça va, bonhomme ?**

Il secoua la tête. J'installai Marie sur mes genoux et passai mon bras de libre autour de Max qui se laissa tomber contre moi.

 **\- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on aille s'allonger un peu tous les trois ?**

Max hocha la tête, Marie dormait déjà. Avec précaution, je me levai sans réveiller la petite, Max me suivit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami que j'occupais. En silence, je couchai Marie, puis m'installai à mon tour près d'elle, Max vint s'allonger de l'autre côté de moi.

 **\- Tonton ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'on a pas toujours été sage ? Ils en avaient marre de nous ?**

 **\- Non, mon grand. Ils vous aimaient, même quand vous faisiez des bêtises. C'était un accident. Un fou qui a conduit comme un malade.**

 **\- Mais il va aller en prison le monsieur ?**

 **\- Je l'espère. C'est ce qu'il mérite.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça fait mal de mourir ?**

 **\- Tes parents n'ont pas eu mal. Je pense qu'ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de comprendre.**

 **\- Tu resteras avec nous, hein ? Je veux pas partir avec un autre papa et une autre maman.**

 **\- Non, je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je vais m'occuper de vous et tous les trois on va faire de notre mieux. Nous sommes une équipe et surtout une famille.**

Il hocha la tête et la posa sur mon torse.

 **\- Max, si ça ne va pas, je veux que tu viennes me parler d'accord ? De ce que tu veux. On en discutera.**

 **\- Oui. Ok, tonton.**

 **\- Promis ? Même si tu penses que c'est bête.**

 **\- Promis, tonton.**

 **\- Allez, dors un peu maintenant, mon grand.**

Doucement, je lui caressai les cheveux, petit à petit son souffle se fit plus calme, plus régulier. Quand les deux enfants furent tous deux profondément endormis, je m'extirpai du lit afin de retourner dans le salon. Je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller, mais je devais garder un œil sur ce qui se passait dans la maison de mon frère.

Pendant presque 1h, je restai assis dans le canapé, à écouter d'une oreille distraite les condoléances des voisins, des collègues, des amis... j'en avais assez, j'étais épuisé, j'avais mal à la tête... je voulais juste être tranquille. De plus, ma douleur était déjà grande, je n'avais pas besoin de recevoir celles des autres. Aussi poliment que possible, je mettais doucement les gens dehors et peu à peu la maison se vidait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que James, Ben, les enfants et moi. Mes amis m'aidèrent à ranger et nettoyer le salon et la cuisine, Max et Marie, étaient eux devant un dessin animé, sage l'un contre l'autre.

 **\- Merci les gars pour la journée... et pour le reste.**

 **\- Aucun souci, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.**

 **\- Merci oui.**

Après une brève étreinte en guise d'ultime remerciement, je les laissai quitter la maison. Il ne restait plus que moi et les enfants. Je décidai d'aller m'installer avec eux pour regarder la fin du dessin animé. Il fut ensuite l'heure de les doucher puis de manger avant de les coucher.

 **\- Tonton, Marie et moi on peut dormir avec toi ?**

 **\- Je ne me couche pas maintenant, Max. J'ai encore des choses à faire.**

 **\- Je veux pas dormir tout seul. S'il te plaît...**

 **\- Ok, ok... on va se mettre dans mon lit, lire une histoire et quand vous dormirez, je vous coucherai dans vos lits. Ça marche ?**

 **\- Super !**

 **\- Allez on monte. Et Marie choisit l'histoire !**

 **\- Oh non, ça va encore être « Peppa Pig »...**

 **\- Bon vous vous mettrez d'accord en haut. On verra.**

Arrivés à l'étage, ils mirent bien dix minutes pour se mettre d'accord sur un livre. Installés dans mon lit, un petit de chaque côté, je débutai ma lecture. Le livre terminé, je les bordai avant de les embrasser.

 **\- Bonne nuit, les petits poulets.**

 **\- Bonne nuit, tonton.**

 **\- Je serai juste en bas, essayez de dormir, demain il y a école.**

 **\- On est obligé ?**

 **\- Oui, Max, mais juste le matin. Je viendrai vous chercher pour le déjeuner.**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller.**

 **\- Nous en avons parlé, Max.**

 **\- Je sais...**

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois sur le front.

 **\- A demain, ça va aller. A demain, petite chipie.**

 **\- J'suis pas, chipie !**

Elle me lança un grand sourire plein de malice qui me fit moi-même sourire. J'ébouriffai ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce. Je laissai la porte entrouverte ainsi que la lumière dans le couloir, puis je descendis dans le salon. Je me servis un verre de vin avant de m'asseoir face à la pile de papiers qui augmentait de jour en jour.

Après avoir allumé mon ordinateur, consulté mon compte en banque ainsi que mes factures et mes dépenses à venir, je calculai tous les frais de l'enterrement de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur. Après une tonne d'additions et soustractions différentes, je n'étais bon qu'à constater que je ne pourrai pas payer les funérailles sans obtenir un peu d'aide de la banque. Il ne me restait qu'un petit espoir, peut-être qu'Anthony avait mis de l'argent de côté qui pourrait me venir en aide.

C'est un peu dépité, perdu et toujours envahi par les ténèbres et la tristesse que j'allais me doucher. Je couchai ensuite les enfants dans leur lit. Allongé comme un pauvre con tout seul dans mon lit, je fixais le plafond en me demandant encore et encore ce que nous avions fait pour mériter ça. Anthony et moi avions eu une enfance désastreuse, il n'avais eu le droit qu'à huit petites années de bonheur avec sa femme et ses enfants... et moi ? Moi, j'allais devoir élever mon neveu et ma nièce et vivre avec le manque de mon frère. Il était mon pilier, le cerveau et la raison de notre fratrie, sans lui j'étais complètement pommé.

Comme tous les soirs depuis la nuit de l'accident, les larmes m'épuisèrent mais la nuit fut courte, douloureuse et pleine de cauchemars. Lorsque le réveil sonna à 7h le lendemain, je soupirai. Encore un jour... je me frottai les yeux dans l'espoir de me réveiller correctement, en vain bien sûr. J'étais épuisé. Dans un élan de courage extrême, je me levai du lit et titubai jusqu'à la chambre de Max. Il dormait en étoile de mer dans son lit, une jambe sur la couette et l'autre dessous. Il ressemblait à son père, j'en eus un sourire triste.

 **\- Max ? C'est l'heure, mon grand.**

J'allai près de lui et frottai doucement sa tête et lui chatouillai le pied découvert. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour se coucher à plat ventre.

 **\- Max, il faut se réveiller, poulet.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Allez debout.**

Il grogna et ouvrit un œil.

 **\- Papa ?**

Mon cœur se pinça et je lui caressai la joue.

 **\- Non, c'est juste moi, Edward.**

 **\- Ah.**

 **\- Debout, Max. Je t'attends en bas. Ok ?**

 **\- Oui. Un bisou ?**

Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser, il s'agrippa à mon cou et je le sentis sourire.

 **\- Je suis collé, tonton.**

 **\- Et on fait comment ?**

 **\- Tu es obligé de me porter. Papa il fait ça.**

 **\- Dans ce cas !**

Je me levai en l'emportant avec moi. Il cala sa tête sur mon épaule et je sortis de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de Marie.

- **Tu réveilles ta sœur doucement ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol avant de grimper sur le lit de sa sœur. Les deux enfants réveillés et chacun dans un de mes bras, nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Je connaissais leurs goûts en matière de petit-déjeuner, moi il me fallait juste une grande tasse de café bien noir.

 **\- Bon, les enfants. Je répète le programme. Ce matin vous allez à l'école mais je reviens vous chercher pour manger. Cet après midi on reste ensemble.**

 **\- La maîtresse elle sait pour papa et maman ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et les autres ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais probablement oui.**

 **\- Je veux pas qu'ils m'en parlent.**

 **\- Je le dirai à ta maîtresse tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Et s'ils le font quand même ?**

 **\- Ne réponds pas. Si tu ne veux pas, ne fait rien. Si tu veux, demande à passer la récréation dans la classe, non ?**

Il hocha la tête et croqua dans sa tartine. Marie, elle, faisait des bulles dans son lait. Je crois qu'elle ne comprenait pas la situation, elle était beaucoup trop petite. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, je les aidai à s'habiller avant d'en faire autant, puis direction l'école. Il fallait dix minutes à pied environ, et plus nous avancions, plus je sentais Max se tendre. Quand les institutrices de Max et Marie me virent, elles s'avancèrent vers nous et si j'étais conscient des regards lourds de sens des parents autour de moi, je savais que mon neveu les ressentait aussi.

J'eus une brève discussion avec les institutrices et la directrice. J'accompagnai les enfants dans leur classe. Max se montra courageux, il me laissa partir sans trop de difficultés. Marie fit une crise de larmes mais je réussis à la calmer et partis vite avant qu'elle ne recommence. Mort d'inquiétude pour la matinée des petits, je repartis vers la maison. Je devais me dépêcher. J'attrapai les clefs de voiture de Jenna puis me dirigeai vers son bureau. Elle était secrétaire et son patron m'avait donné rendez-vous pour récupérer ses quelques affaires. Il avait tout préparé, j'eus un bref échange avec lui et quelques collègues de ma belle-sœur, puis je repartis, cette fois en direction de la banque où travaillait mon frère.

Je restai quelques secondes devant les baies vitrée de la grande banque de mon frère. J'avais la trouille d'entrer. Non pas pour récupérer un carton rempli de stylos, d'une agrafeuse et d'une photo de famille, non, j'avais peur des nouvelles que j'allais recevoir. Prenant une grande inspiration, je finis par me donner du courage et poussai les portes pour me rendre à l'accueil.

 **\- Bonjour, Monsieur en quoi... oh...**

Le sourire surfait de la réceptionniste disparut instantanément quand elle me reconnut. J'étais le portrait craché de mon frère. Je hochai la tête en guise de bonjour.

 **\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur.**

 **\- Oui, je le préviens que vous êtes arrivé.**

 **\- Merci.**

Elle prit son téléphone et mon arrivée fut annoncée. Quand elle raccrocha, elle me regarda avec un certain malaise.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour Anthony... il était toujours très gentil. L'un des seuls à s'apercevoir que le petit personnel était présent.**

 **\- Merci... Cindy.**

Je fis tout de même l'effort de lire son nom sur sa veste, elle me sourit et se leva.

 **\- Je vous accompagne jusqu'au bureau du directeur, il vous attend.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je la suivis jusqu'à l'étage de la banque où l'assistante du directeur prit le relais en congédiant avec un certain mépris la pauvre Cindy. Juste histoire d'embêter la blonde peroxydée dédaigneuse, je remerciai plus chaleureusement que nécessaire la petite Cindy qui s'éclipsa toute rougissante. Quant à miss Barbie, elle me lança une œillade tout en faisant battre ses faux cils.

 **\- Suivez-moi je vous prie.**

Elle dégagea, d'un mouvement de tête étudié, ses cheveux de son épaule avant de se luxer les hanches en marchant devant moi. Oui je suis plutôt beau et je fais de l'effet aux femmes. Mais espèce d'idiote, je viens d'enterrer mon frère. Avant je n'aurais pas hésité, maintenant, je ne la voyais même pas. Sans me soucier de ses efforts, j'entrai dans le bureau de son patron, qui se leva en me voyant. Je lui serrai la main et il congédia son assistante sans cérémonie.

 **\- Monsieur Masen, bonjour. Asseyez-vous.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je vous adresse toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte.**

 **\- Merci, monsieur.**

 **\- Anthony était vraiment un bon employé et une très bonne personne. Nous avons tous été sous le choc.**

Je hochai la tête, j'étais habitué maintenant à recevoir les condoléances.

 **\- Je vais vous conduire au bureau de votre frère. Nous n'avons rien touché, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez le faire. Si vous ne le voulez pas, je peux demander à quelqu'un de le faire maintenant.**

 **\- Non, je le ferai merci.**

 **\- De rien... Monsieur Masen...**

Le directeur changea d'attitude, sa posture devint plus professionnelle. Nous allions parler sérieusement, fini les jérémiades.

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **\- Je suis navré de vous parler de cela dans un moment pareil mais... votre frère et sa femme avaient plusieurs crédits assez importants en cours.**

 **\- Ils n'avaient pas de compte épargne ? Rien de côté ?**

 **\- Non. Il y a exactement trois crédits en cours. Deux pour des voitures et un pour la maison. Votre frère n'a jamais eu de souci pour rembourser les crédits. Nous lui faisions confiance. Mais monsieur Masen... comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas oublier ses prêts.**

 **\- Je... je rembourserai les crédits de mon frère. Mais monsieur, comprenez à votre tour que je suis seul et avec deux enfants maintenant. Je n'ai pas le même salaire que mon frère et celui de sa femme réunis. Je vous demanderai juste de m'accorder un peu de temps. Le temps de trouver une solution et de m'organiser.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Je vais vous transmettre toutes les informations concernant les crédits et les montants. Je vous encourage à prendre connaissance des documents et je vous propose un rendez-vous dans une ou deux semaines pour faire un point.**

 **\- Très bien, ça me va.**

 **\- Sachez que nous comprenons la situation et nous serons le plus conciliant possible.**

 **\- Je vous remercie.**

 **\- Je vous accompagne jusqu'au bureau de votre frère.**

 **\- Bien.**

Nous nous levâmes puis je le laissai passer devant moi afin qu'il me guide jusqu'au bureau d'Anthony, bien que je connaisse déjà le chemin. Arrivés dans la pièce, l'atmosphère autour de moi s'alourdit. C'était comme si je pouvais sentir sa présence. J'avais l'impression de le voir assis devant son ordinateur, fronçant les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour arranger son client. Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer en train de regarder les photos de Jenna et de ses enfants afin de se donner du courage lors d'une longue journée.

 **\- Je vous laisse. Prenez votre temps**.

- **Merci.**

Il me laissa seul. Lentement, je m'avançai jusqu'au fauteuil de bureau de mon frère. Sans grande assurance, je m'installai dedans, ayant l'impression d'envahir l'espace qui avait longtemps était le sien. Je regardai une nouvelle fois autour de moi, mes yeux finirent par se poser sur les photos, lui et Jenna le jour de leur mariage, un double cadre avec une photo de Max et l'autre de Marie, assez récente. Lorsque je vis le dernier cadre, mon cœur se serra. Il s'agissait de nous deux, le jours de mon diplôme de cuisinier.

Je me souvenais très bien de ce jour. Anthony était venu à la remise des diplômes et à la fin il m'avait serré si fort dans ses bras. J'entendais encore ses mots... « je suis fier de toi, si fier petit frère » il avait ensuite demandé à la première personne qu'il avait croisé de nous prendre en photo. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux et important que ce jour-là.

Après un long soupir et afin de me donner du courage, je me levai pour déplier un carton et commençai à ranger ses affaires. Je fouillais les moindres recoins, ne voulant rien oublier, laissant juste ses dossiers de travail. Vide, le bureau perdait toute son âme, il était comme les autres, sans importance jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vienne s'y installer. Chargé de mes cartons, je regagnai le bureau du directeur de l'agence.

- **Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?**

 **\- Oui. Je n'ai laissé que ses dossiers professionnels.**

 **\- D'accord merci. Prenez un siège, je vous en prie.**

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie. Nous allions parler de choses qui m'effrayaient un peu. Durant tout le rangement du bureau, j'avais essayé de ne pas penser aux problèmes financiers de mon frère. Problèmes dont j'héritais désormais. Fébrile et tremblant je m'asseyais, absolument pas prêt pour la suite.

 **-** **Comme je vous le disais, votre frère à contracter quelques crédits. Voici les différents dossiers avec les montants et les dates de prélèvement.**

Il me tendit trois dossiers. J'ouvris le premier, il concernait la voiture de mon frère, voiture qui était désormais bonne pour la casse. Il y en avait encore pour deux ans de prélèvement. trois ans pour la voiture de Jenna et quinze ans pour la maison. Je fermai les yeux. Comment j'allais m'en sortir ?

\- **Monsieur Masen, je vous laisse prendre connaissance de tout cela, d'accuser le coup également. Ensuite, la semaine prochaine si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons trouver un accord et une solution. Vous êtes client chez nous ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Parfait, cela sera plus simple. Je m'occuperai personnellement de vous.**

Génial !

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Vous avez actuellement des prêts ?**

 **\- Non. Mais les funérailles m'ont prit toutes mes économies.**

 **\- Je vois. Quand seriez-vous libre ?**

 **\- Euh... je ne sais pas trop. Un matin quand les enfants sont à l'école.**

 **\- Mercredi prochain ? À 9h ?**

 **\- Oui d'accord.**

 **\- Tenez, voici ma carte si jamais quelque chose vous empêche de venir. N'hésitez pas.**

 **\- Très bien, merci.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Je vous raccompagne.**

Je me levai après avoir hoché la tête. J'attrapai le carton d'affaires de mon frère et suivis le directeur hors de son bureau. Je ne pris pas la peine de dire au revoir à la blonde, même si elle affichait un air déçu. En revanche, je fis un signe d'au revoir à la réceptionniste à l'entrée de la banque. Elle rougit furieusement avant de sourire timidement. Au moins j'aurai égayé la journée de quelqu'un. Après une poignée de main avec le directeur, je retournai à la voiture. Il restait une heure avant d'aller récupérer les enfants.

Installé dans la voiture j'ouvris une nouvelle fois les dossiers, ça ressemblait à du suicide de faire ça. 190 dollars pour une voiture fichue en l'air, 150 pour celle de Jenna, 360 pour la maison. 700 par mois en plus de l'eau, l'électricité, internet, téléphone, les taxes sur la maison, les assurances, l'école des enfants, l'essence, les courses,... j'avais encore le loyer de mon appartement et mes propre factures.

Soupirant de dépit et angoissé par ma perspective d'avenir plus qu'incertain, je démarrai la voiture pour aller tranquillement à la maison. Il allait falloir que je rende mon appartement. Ca me soulagera déjà d'un poids, je n'aurai plus de facture me concernant directement. Déménager chez mon frère était la solution la plus évidente et simple pour moi là maintenant.

 **\- Edward Masen ?**

Sortant de mes pensées, je tournai la tête vers la femme, en tailleur qui m'avait interpellé. C'était quoi ça encore ?! Je fermai la voiture avant de me tourner vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bonjour, je me présente, Maria Silva. Je suis l'assistante sociale qui va suivre votre dossier.**

Putain de merde c'est une blague ?

 **\- Je n'ai rien demandé.**

 **\- Je le sais mais c'est une formalité. Pouvons-nous entrer pour en discuter ?**

 **\- Si je dis non ?**

 **\- Ne partons pas d'un mauvais pied. Je suis là pour vous aider.**

Bordel ! Résigné encore une fois j'allai ouvrir la maison et l'invitai à entrer.

 **\- Je dois aller chercher les enfants dans trente minutes.**

 **\- Je serai rapide.**

J'allai dans la cuisine et lui présentai un siège avant de m'installer face à elle.

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **\- Je suis là dans l'intérêt des enfants, monsieur Masen.**

 **\- Je m'occupe d'eux.**

 **\- Oui mais ils ont subi une violente perte...**

 **\- Je le sais parfaitement oui.**

 **\- Monsieur, je comprends que vous soyez hostile mais nos services sont là pour vous accompagner. Vous êtes cuisinier n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Chef oui. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ce sont des horaires difficiles, qui sera avec les enfants pendant ce temps-là ? Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour être seuls.**

 **\- Je le sais, je suis encore en congé, d'ici là j'aurai une nourrice.**

Elle nota, je ne sais quoi sur un calepin en hochant la tête.

 **\- Vous ne m'enlèverez pas les enfants. Je sais m'occuper d'eux, je suis leur oncle, je les ai vus naître et grandir. Je les aime et je ferai tout pour leur bien. Je ne les abandonnerai pas. Je suis leur seule famille.**

 **\- Vous êtes jeune, avec un métier difficile et exigeant, vous êtes marié ? En couple ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Vous pouvez compter sur quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Je répète, vous ne m'enlèverez pas Max et Marie. Je sais comment ça marche, je suis orphelin. J'ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence en foyer avec mon frère. Hors de question que mon neveu et ma nièce soient envoyés là-bas !**

 **\- Ce que je vous propose pour le moment c'est un suivi. Je viendrai tous les quinze jours, je parlerai avec vous, avec les enfants, je viendrai ici afin de voir l'environnement de vie des enfants, je parlerai avec les institutrices de l'école...**

 **\- Je serai à la hauteur !**

 **\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite, monsieur. Puis-je voir les enfants aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Ils sont à l'école.**

 **\- Je peux repasser dans l'après midi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une question n'est-ce pas.**

 **\- Effectivement. Je passerai vers 16h.**

Je n'ajoutai rien, je n'avais rien à dire. J'étais en colère, il valait mieux que je me taise.

 **\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, monsieur Masen. Je suis là pour vous aider et pour le bien-être de deux enfants qui viennent de perdre leurs parents. Il vaudrait mieux que nous travaillons ensemble plutôt que l'un contre l'autre.**

 **\- Je ne veux juste pas qu'on m'enlève les enfants. Mon frère n'aimerait pas ça !**

 **\- Nous allons tout faire pour que les enfants restent dans leur environnement. C'est ce que je souhaite en tout cas, ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt de quitter leur foyer et leur oncle. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Puis-je faire une visite de la maison ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je me levai, je n'avais rien à cacher et la maison était propre et rangée. Pièce par pièce elle se promena dans la maison, notant à chaque fois je ne sais quoi sur son calepin. Arrivés aux chambres, elle se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Comment se passe les nuits ?**

 **\- Bien dans l'ensemble. Ça dépend en fait.**

 **\- Comment dorment-ils ? Chacun dans leur lit ?**

 **\- Non. Ils s'endorment ensemble dans ma chambre, souvent je reste avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils dorment, ensuite je les couche chacun dans leur lit.**

 **\- Ils se réveillent la nuit ?**

 **\- Pas systématiquement non. Si oui, j'arrive à les rendormir sans les faire revenir dans mon lit.**

 **\- Et avec la petite fille ?**

 **\- Avec Marie ?**

 **\- Vous dormez avec elle ? Vous la douchez vous-même ?**

 **\- Elle s'endort avec moi et Max et pour la douche bien...**

Je me redressai, je venais de comprendre. Droit sur mes jambes, les poings serrés contre mes cuisses, je fusillai du regard cette pauvre conne. Avec tout le contrôle dont j'étais capable je repris la parole.

 **\- Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne toucherais à Marie ! C'est ignoble ce que vous insinuez ! C'est ma nièce bordel !**

 **\- Monsieur, ce sont des choses que, hélas, je vois dans mon métier. Je me dois de surveiller cela.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes ! Je dois faire quoi ? Arrêter de la doucher pour vous rassurer sur le fait que je n'abuse pas de ma nièce ? Que j'arrête de la prendre dans mes bras pour un câlin ? Que j'arrête de lui faire des bisous, que j'arrête de jouer avec elle ? C'est quoi le délire putain de merde !**

 **\- Il y a différent type d'affection...**

 **\- Mon amour pour ces enfants n'est pas malsain ! C'est surréaliste bon dieu !**

Je frottai mon visage de mes mains. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter toute cette merde !?

 **\- Il faut que j'aille les chercher à l'école. Alors si vous voulez bien...**

Tout en disant ça je désignai l'escalier qui menait à la sortie. Elle referma son calepin en hochant la tête avant de s'engager sur les premières marches. Résistant à toute forme d'impulsion comme la pousser dans les escaliers, je la suivis sagement pour aller enfin ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Je reviens vers 16h.**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Soyez-là s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien à tout à l'heure.**

Bon casse toi putain ! Elle finit par s'avancer dans l'allée de la maison, je n'attendis pas qu'elle soit hors de ma vue pour refermer la porte. Je poussai un cri de rage, c'était du délire total ! La banque, les dettes et maintenant ça ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire, on ne m'enlèvera pas les enfants !

Après un bon moment à recouvrer mon calme, j'attrapai mes clefs, une veste et partis pour aller chercher Max et Marie à l'école. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que la matinée s'était bien passée pour eux, sinon j'allais faire un massacre ! Arrivé devant l'école, je mettais des œillères afin d'éviter de croiser les regards insistants et emplis de pitié des parents ou de n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !

Dès que le portail s'ouvrit, je fus l'un des premiers à s'engouffrer dans la cour et je fonçai vers la classe de Marie. Cette dernière avait son doudou dans les bras, son pouce dans sa bouche et me fit un coucou plutôt mou. Elle était fatiguée. En me voyant, sa maîtresse s'avança vers moi.

 **\- Bonjour. Comment s'est passée la matinée ?**

 **\- Plutôt bien. Elle vous a beaucoup réclamé, elle voulait son frère aussi. Mais c'est à peu près tout.**

 **\- Pas de larme ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Très bien merci. Elle vous a parlé ?**

 **\- Elle pense que ses parents sont en vacances...**

 **\- Je sais, j'ai beau lui dire que non, sans être brutal, elle pense toujours qu'ils vont revenir.**

 **\- Continuez comme ça. Elle se rendra compte bien assez tôt de la réalité. Elle est petite encore, la mort est abstraite.**

 **\- Je sais oui. Merci en tout cas.**

 **\- De rien. Marie ? Tu prends tes affaires ? Tu vas rentrer avec ton oncle.**

Toute heureuse et impatiente, Marie sauta de sa chaise pour venir me rejoindre. Elle me tendit les bras, je la pris contre moi et elle se serra à mon cou.

 **\- Salut, princesse.**

 **\- Coucou, tonton.**

 **\- On va chercher Max ? Et on rentre.**

 **\- Oui.**

J'attrapai son sac et après avoir salué la maîtresse, je partis vers la classe de Max. Comme pour sa sœur, je commençai par discuter avec son institutrice.

 **\- Comment a été la matinée ?**

 **\- Difficile. Il s'est battu...**

 **\- Battu ? Max ? Mais il n'a pas un gramme de violence !**

 **\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne lui en tiens pas trop rigueur. J'ai été obligé de le punir bien sûr, mais je sais que les circonstances sont difficiles.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'on lui a parlé de ses parents. Il a refusé de trop m'en dire. Mais l'autre enfant a dit qu'il avait « fait une blague ».**

 **\- Je vois. Je vais essayer de lui parler. Est-ce qu'ils se sont faits mal ?**

 **\- Non. Rien de grave.**

 **\- D'accord. Sinon, mise à part ça ?**

 **\- Il réagit comme un enfant qui vient de perdre ses parents.**

 **\- Oui. Une assistante sociale est venue chez moi...**

 **\- C'est la procédure normale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils vous embêtent longtemps.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Enfin on verra. Je vous remercie. Demain je ne les mettrai que le matin, comme aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Très bien. Bonne journée. Max ? Tu viens ?**

Mon petit gars avança vers moi, la tête baissée en traînant des pieds. Marie le regarda et lui fit signe de la main.

 **\- Max, coucou.**

 **\- Salut... Coucou, tonton.**

 **\- Salut, mon grand. On y va ?**

 **\- Oui. Au revoir, maîtresse.**

 **\- A demain, Max.**

J'attrapai son sac et nous prîmes le chemin de la sortie.

 **\- Tu vas me punir, tonton ?**

 **\- Parce que tu t'es battu ?**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- Non. Je sais que tu regrettes et que tu sais que c'est mal. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui... mais il a dit que papa et maman étaient morts parce qu'ils en avaient marre de moi.**

Je m'arrêtai, sidéré par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il avait eu raison de le cogner ce petit merdeux ! Bien sûr je ne lui dirai pas.

 **\- Max, tu sais que c'est faux n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que ton papa et ta maman t'aimaient fort !?**

 **\- Ouais mais...**

 **\- C'était un petit con ! La prochaine fois, essaye de l'ignorer. La violence, ce n'est pas bien.**

 **\- Oui. Je veux rentrer, tonton.**

 **\- Oui, on va rester tous les trois. On va manger et ça vous dit de faire des crêpes pour le goûter ?**

Les enfants retrouvèrent le sourire à cette idée, pour cette fois du moins.

* * *

 **Voilà tout le monde.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce deuxième chapitre !**

 **A très vite**

 **Bises**

 **Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à vous toutes pour les reviews ! vous êtes fantastiques !**

 **Merci à mon correcteur qui à corriger ce chapitre sur le pouce... (désolé des fautes restantes)**

 **Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- **Salut, Ed !**

Je tournai la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Ben venait d'arriver, il me sourit tout en attachant son tablier. Je hochai la tête pour le saluer en retour.

 **\- Salut. Ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais et toi ?**

 **\- Je fais ce que je peux.**

 **\- Le directeur t'a convoqué il paraît.**

 **\- Ouais. Ça fait un mois que je suis revenu et j'accumule pas mal d'absences et de retards. Je suis certain que c'est pour ça.**

 **\- Tu vas lui dire quoi ?**

 **\- De me laisser le temps de m'adapter. Je fais mon boulot, les clients sont contents, quand je pars en urgence je laisse pas le bordel dans la cuisine, je laisse personne dans la merde.**

 **\- T'es un bon chef, un grand cuisinier, je pense qu'il va juste te donner un avertissement.**

 **\- Oui. Je ne m'inquiète pas.**

En fait si, j'avais très peur. Depuis la mort de mon frère je n'avais plus foi en la vie, je ne croyais plus à rien, chaque jour était une surprise, généralement pas très bonne. Depuis deux mois, j'étais un homme endetté pour cinquante ans, j'avais l'assistante sociale sur le dos, je manquais de sommeil, les enfants n'étaient pas toujours faciles, j'avais du mal à les faire garder le soir et ça coûtait cher, mon travail me prenait trop de temps et j'en manquais justement de temps. Plus d'une fois j'étais parti avant la fin d'un service pour rentrer m'occuper des enfants, trop souvent j'avais demandé à Ben de me remplacer au pied levé, trop souvent il m'avait couvert.

\- **Et l'assistante sociale ?**

 **\- Elle vient la semaine prochaine. Mais il n'y a rien à dire. Les enfants sont nourris, sont bien habillés, ne loupent pas l'école et ça se passe bien. Ils ne sont pas malheureux, je ne les délaisse pas et je les tripote pas !**

Je coupai la tomate devant moi avec plus de violence que nécessaire. Je ne me remettais pas des soupçons complètement absurdes de cette femme. Je détestais cette personne. Le jour où elle avait rencontré les enfants, elle leur avait parlé individuellement avec ma présence tout de même. Elle leur avait demandé de décrire mon comportement avec eux, la vie avec moi... j'avais eu des envies de meurtre. Le pire ? Quand les enfants disaient que tout allait bien, elle insistait en répétant cinquante fois « tu es sûr que tout va bien ? ». Elle cherchait la petite bête mais elle était repartie bredouille.

 **\- Alors, Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on leur fait bouffer à ces bourges ce midi ?**

Je remerciai d'un sourire mon ami pour avoir changé de sujet. Il était 9h30 et le début du premier service n'allait pas tarder. Petit à petit ma brigade arriva et je me focalisai entièrement sur la confection des repas à servir. Plongé dans mon boulot je ne me rendis pas compte du temps qui passait. À 14h30 tout était fini, tout s'était passé dans le calme, sans stress et dans une ambiance plutôt bonne.

 **\- Tu vas voir le directeur maintenant ?**

 **\- Ouais, je me change et je monte.**

 **\- Tu veux qu'on reste ?**

 **\- Non, rentrez vous reposer pour ce soir. Ça va aller.**

Ils hochèrent la tête, Ben posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement, je lui souris. En réalité j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, j'aurais peut-être besoin de soutien. Me forçant à ne rien montrer, je les laissai partir et allai me changer avec une lenteur inhabituelle. Enfin prêt et en tachycardie inquiétante, je frappai à la porte du bureau du directeur. Une voix forte m'ordonna d'entrer. Le directeur et ainsi que le PDG de l'ensemble des restaurants étaient là. J'étais mal... très mal !

 **\- Edward, entrez et installez vous. Comment était le service ?**

 **\- Très bien, monsieur. Rapide efficace et sans perte.**

 **\- Parfait, parfait...**

Lentement je m'assis sur un des sièges et attendis la suite. C'est le PDG qui prit la parole.

 **\- Monsieur Masen, je commencerais pas vous présenter mes condoléances pour la perte de votre frère et votre belle sœur.**

 **\- Merci, monsieur.**

Il y eut un silence poli et j'attendais que l'un des deux annonces la nouvelle. Je savais déjà que je n'allais pas passer un bon moment. C'est le directeur qui se jeta l'eau.

 **\- Bien, Edward... vous vous doutez peut-être du but de cette convocation ?**

 **\- Je fais du bon travail, ma cuisine est impeccable, ma brigade est efficace.**

 **\- Oui mais vous accumulez beaucoup trop de retards, sans parler des absences non justifiées et de vos départs anticipés.**

 **\- Je n'abandonne jamais la cuisine sans y laisser mon second qui est excellent.**

 **\- Oui, monsieur Cheney fait un excellent travail, je n'ai rien à dire là dessus. Mais ce n'est pas son travail.**

 **\- Il me faut encore du temps pour m'adapter. Je me retrouve avec deux enfants en bas âge qui ont perdu leurs parents. J'ai des tas de problème à gérer... j'aime mon travail ici, vraiment ! Mais accordez- moi encore un mois et j'aurais trouvé ma routine. Je me suis retrouvé du jour au lendemain avec une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. Je dois m'adapter.**

 **\- Cela fait déjà deux mois, Edward.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Je suis un bon chef, je suis excellent !**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, le directeur fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'autre qui me connaissait à peine soupira et prit la parole.

 **\- Monsieur Masen, nous représentons la rigueur et la qualité. Nos vies personnelles n'ont pas de place sur notre lieu de travail. Vous auriez dû savoir séparer cela...**

 **\- Et laisser des enfants de 3 et 6 ans tout seuls ?**

 **\- Nous vous avons laissé du temps pour vous organiser.**

 **\- Je suis le meilleur chef que vous n'avez jamais eu dans vos restaurants.**

 **\- Nous vous donnons un préavis de quinze jours...**

 **\- Ne faites pas ça...**

 **\- Suite à cela...**

 **\- Je dois travailler ! Je dois ça aux enfants... on va me les enlever si vous me virez !**

 **\- … Nous serons dans le regret de vous voir partir. Nous avons déjà un remplaçant pour prendre votre suite.**

 **\- Je vous en prie non. Laissez mois encore une chance.**

 **\- Vous partirez avec les honneurs et toutes les indemnités que vous méritez.**

 **\- Je mérite de travailler !**

 **\- Nous sommes désolé mais notre décision est irrémédiable.**

Je restai sur ma chaise, effaré, choqué et anéanti. Je perdais mon boulot... ma place, ma vie, ma passion. Comment j'allais pouvoir surmonter ça ? Quinze jours pour trouver un nouveau travail ? Comment allais-je faire sans salaire ? Et les enfants...

 **\- S'il vous plaît... je vous en supplie...**

 **\- Monsieur Masen, vous n'êtes plus un élément fiable. Depuis des semaines c'est votre second qui fait votre travail, vous n'êtes plus chef de la brigade depuis la mort de votre frère.**

 **\- Ils vont m'enlever les enfants ! Je suis leur seule famille !**

 **\- Peut-être que cela vous permettra de reprendre votre vie de chef. Vous ne semblez pas prêt à avoir une famille, monsieur Masen. Du moins pas prêt pour vous occuper d'une famille et d'un travail comme chef chez nous.**

Je me levais soudainement furieux. De quel droit me jugez t-il ? Que savait-il de moi ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! J'avais vu ce type deux fois dans ma vie ! Il ne se basait que sur l'efficacité et les absences ! Ils n'étaient pas humain, ils n'avaient pas de cœur ! Je regardais le directeur... lui me connaissait.

 **\- Vous savez très bien ce que vous perdez, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas juste !**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Merci... merci de m'enfoncer encore plus ! J'avais déjà perdu mon frère, ma seule famille... je perds maintenant mon travail et bientôt ils vont me retirer les enfants. Ils sont déjà orphelins ! L'impact de cet acte sur moi va détruire bien plus que le soit disant manque de rigueur et de qualité de ce restaurant !**

 **\- Je suis désolé... mais Ben suivra votre travail...**

 **\- Ben ? C'est lui le nouveau chef ? Il est au courant ?**

 **\- Non... non il ne sait rien. Nous le convoquons demain.**

 **\- Super... fantastique.**

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Il me reste des jours de vacances à prendre non ? Je les veux ! Je refuse de revenir travailler pour vous pour quinze jours. Vous avez un nouveau chef parfait ! Je veux profiter des quinze jours qui me reste avec mon neveu et ma nièce !**

 **\- Bien... j'imagine que nous pouvons vous accorder cela.**

 **\- Je reviens ce soir pour dire au revoir à mes gars. Mais je ne cuisinerai pas. Convoquez Ben maintenant et dites lui qu'il est promu tout de suite !**

Aucun d'eux ne se risqua à me répondre. Je hochai la tête.

 **\- A dans quinze jours pour signer vos putain de papiers ! Je ne vous remercie pas !**

Sans un regard de plus vers ces fumiers, je sortis de la pièce et avancai à grands pas vers la sortie. J'allai dans l'arrière cour où ma moto était toujours garée. Je fulminais, j'étais fou de rage, blessé et désespéré. Le cauchemar continuait.

 **\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !**

Tremblant de colère j'avais donner un coup de pied dans l'une des poubelles, elle vacilla pour finalement tomber et rouler sur le sol. Je hurlai de rage, je cognai tout ce que je trouvais autour de moi. Putain de vie de merde !

 **\- Edward ! Edward arrête ! Merde ça suffit arrête !**

Emporté dans mon délire, je n'avais pas vu mes amis arriver. James et Ben me maintenaient de toutes leurs forces contre le mur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que mes mains me brûlaient, je m'en foutais...

 **\- Stop, Ed... c'est bon. Tu vas te blesser...**

Me pensant calme, ils me lâchèrent et je fis l'erreur de regarder Ben. La rage monta à nouveau au creux de mon ventre et je lui décrochais une droite qui le fit tituber et s'effondrer contre le mur. Il me prenait ma place, ma vie... Avec rapidité James m'écarta de Ben, j'étais prêt à le frapper encore et encore.

 **\- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ?**

 **\- Ils m'ont viré ! J'ai plus rien ! Absolument plus rien ! On va me retirer la garde des enfants ! Je n'ai plus d'argent, je suis endetté à vie ! Je n'ai plus de boulot... je suis fini !**

 **\- Ben ça va ?**

James me maintenait toujours fermement mais regardait en direction de Ben. Celui-ci s'était redressé et se frottait la joue.

 **\- Ouais lâche-le...**

 **\- Ok, Ed, je te lâche mais si tu frappes encore une fois l'un de nous deux, je te jure que je frapperai plus fort.**

 **\- C'est bon ça va !**

Il s'écarta de moi et je serrai mes poings contre moi. Je devais me calmer, je devais recouvrer la raison. Je me mis à faire les cents pas et James reprit la parole.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je suis viré. Je ne suis plus rien ! C'était mon dernier service ce midi !**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?**

 **\- Trop d'absences, trop de retards, trop d'irrégularités dans mon comportement.**

 **\- Nos services et notre cuisine n'en ont jamais souffert !**

 **\- Je sais... mais je ne suis plus un élément fiable ! Je suis mort !**

Un silence lourd flotta dans la petite cour. Je regardai Ben... je regrettais mon geste. Il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait sûrement rien demandé.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Ben... je... je n'aurais pas du... ce n'est pas ta faute.**

 **\- Pour le coup, je comprends pas.**

 **\- C'est toi le nouveau chef. Tu prends ma place.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

Il sembla effaré, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un « O » de surprise. L'expression qu'il avait ne montrait aucune joie concernant sa promotion.

 **\- Hors de question ! Je ne prendrai pas ta place ! C'est toi le chef, c'est toi qui dois être à cette place ! Pas moi.**

 **\- Ils sont ravis de ton travail. C'est leur choix.**

 **\- Je refuse.**

 **\- Tu es bon.**

 **\- Tu es mon pote ! Et c'est dégueulasse de te virer comme ça ! Un peu de compassion merde !**

 **\- Ils s'en foutent. Efficacité avant tout.**

 **\- Moi pas ! Je ne prendrai pas ta place. T'es mon pote, je ne ferai pas ça.**

Il shoota dans une des poubelles déjà à terre et tira sur ses cheveux brun en sifflant de colère entre ses dents.

\- **Je vais démissionner ! Je peux pas te faire ça !**

 **\- Non... si c'est pas toi ça sera un autre. Je sais comment tu bosses... je sais que tu feras du bon boulot. Quitte à partir, je préfère savoir ma cuisine entre de bonnes mains.**

 **\- Je dois réfléchir mon vieux...**

Je n'insistai pas. C'était mon ami mais quitter ma cuisine me faisait très très mal, mais en réfléchissant bien, oui Ben était le meilleur pour prendre soin d'elle.

 **\- Tu es au courant maintenant. À toi de voir.**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'en veux à ces fumiers de me virer comme un mal propre, mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui prenne ma place plutôt qu'un autre. Et tu le mérites. Tu fais du très bon boulot.**

 **\- Ed, c'est ta cuisine... je peux pas.**

Je ne répondis rien. Je voulais juste rentrer, ça allait être l'heure pour les enfants. Sans un mot, j'allai vers ma moto, James me suivit avec prudence.

 **\- Edward, ils vont peut-être revenir sur leur décision. On va leur parler.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ça va changer quelque chose.**

 **\- On va essayer, ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est peut-être même pas légal !**

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Là j'en ai plus rien à faire. Je veux juste rentrer et récupérer les gosses.**

 **\- Ok... si tu as besoin, appelle-moi. Je peux demander conseil au mec de ma sœur. Je le ferai pour toi.**

 **\- Merci, James.**

Il me pressa amicalement l'épaule puis s'écarta de moi alors que j'enjambais ma moto. Sans un mot je démarrai et sortis de la petite cour pour prendre la route jusqu'à chez mon frère. J'eus juste le temps de ranger la moto dans le garage avant de partir à pied vers l'école.

Les enfants avaient repris un rythme normal à l'école mais Max avait tendance à s'isoler et à vite s'énerver en présence de ses autres camarades. Il ne voulait pas toujours faire ses devoirs, je me battais pas mal avec lui pour qu'il travaille bien. Marie elle, c'était un peu plus simple à l'école mais elle était plutôt capricieuse et faisait quelques colères. Je faisais de mon mieux pour m'en sortir avec eux.

 **\- Salut, tonton.**

 **\- Salut, mon poulet. Ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je suis tombé et je me suis fait mal au genou regarde...**

Il m'avait rejoint dans la cour de l'école et maintenant il me montrait son jean déchiré au genou et un gros pansement en dessous. Je grimaçai... le jean était fichu et en racheter un maintenant n'étais pas vraiment l'idéal.

 **\- Tu as fait comment ? Ça va ?**

 **\- J'ai trébuché. Mais ça va. Ça pique un peu.**

 **\- On va regarder ça à la maison. Je vais chercher Marie, tu viens avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui ok. J'ai super faim !**

 **\- Tu veux qu'on fasse des pancakes en rentrant ?**

 **\- Oh ouais !**

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux tout en entrant dans le couloir de la classe de Marie. Je saluai la maîtresse et Marie courut vers moi.

 **\- Tonton d'amour !**

 **\- Oh, ma poulette d'amour ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Super alors. On rentre ? Avec Max on avait envie de faire des pancakes !**

 **\- Oh ouiiiiiii !**

Je souris et attrapai ses affaires. Puis nous partîmes tous les trois en direction de la maison. J'autorisai les enfants à jouer un peu le temps que je prépare le goûter. Je les laissai ensuite manger avant d'attaquer les devoirs avec Max puis je donnai les bains. Je rangeai la salle de bain pendant que Max se séchait.

\- **Tonton ? Tu travailles pas ?**

 **\- Non... je suis en vacances.**

 **\- Oh cool tu vas rester avec nous longtemps alors !**

 **\- Ouais. Tu mets ton t-shirt à l'envers, petite tête !**

Il fit la moue et mon portable sonna. Je répondis en souriant alors que Max se battait pour mettre son haut de pyjama à l'endroit.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- C'est Ben.**

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Salut. Est-ce que tu viens ce soir ? Parler aux gars ?**

 **\- Non. J'avais prévu de le faire mais finalement ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette cuisine.**

 **\- Elle sera toujours à toi.**

 **\- Non. On m'oubliera. Souhaite leur juste bonne chance pour le reste de leur carrière et que je les remercie d'avoir était aussi géniaux avec moi. Ils méritent tous leur place.**

 **\- Je leur dirai.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Ed... ils m'ont proposé le poste. Officiellement.**

 **\- Je m'en doute bien oui.**

 **\- J'ai... dit que je devais y réfléchir. J'assure l'intérim pour une semaine.**

 **\- Dis oui Ben.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression de voler ta place.**

 **\- Fais ce que tu veux alors.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon amitié avec toi à cause de ça.**

 **\- Laisse-moi juste le temps d'encaisser ok ?**

 **\- Ok... je comprends.**

 **\- Merci.**

Il y eut un silence pesant entre nous, je crois que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Je finis par soupirer et reprendre la parole.

 **\- Je dois y aller, les enfants m'attendent.**

 **\- Ok. A bientôt ?**

 **\- Oui à bientôt. Bonne chance.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je raccrochai dans un nouveau soupir. Max s'approcha de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Tonton ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, mon grand t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Je peux t'aider ?**

Je souris en lui frottant la tête.

 **\- C'est gentil, mais ça va aller, mon grand. Ce sont des problèmes de grands.**

 **\- Oui mais tu vas pas nous laisser hein ?**

 **\- Jamais. Je te le promets. Allez, on va voir si Marie n'a pas colorié la maison en rose et on va faire à manger.**

Max me sourit, il prit ma main et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain. Ma nièce était en train de regarder la télé, allongée sur le canapé, son frère alla la rejoindre et moi je préparais le repas tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Il fallait absolument que je trouve rapidement un nouveau travail. Je ne sais pas comment j'allais faire sinon. J'avais déjà fait le maximum en revendant quasiment toutes mes affaires et en rendant mon ancien ne pouvais pas abandonner les enfants, je devais me battre pour eux et un peu pour moi aussi.

Quinze jours... voilà j'étais officiellement sans emploi. Je sortais tout juste du bureau du directeur, j'avais signé les papiers et reçu mon gros chèque de départ. Ben était le nouveau chef du restaurant, j'étais content pour lui, non sans une once de jalousie et de tristesse. Au moins il ne saboterait pas mon travail.

 **\- Edward ?**

Tiens, en parlant de lui. Ben venait de sortir de la cuisine et me fit signe d'approcher. Entre nous la relation était un peu tendue, mais il restait mon ami.

 **\- Salut, Ben.**

 **\- Tu peux venir deux minutes ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

J'approchai et lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine absolument toute mon ancienne brigade était là, à m'applaudir et à siffler. Passée la surprise, l'émotion monta en moi. Je n'étais pas préparé à cet accueil et ça me touchait profondément. Tous ces gens faisaient partis d'un chapitre important de ma vie. Ému, j'essuyai quelques larmes au coin de mes yeux.

 **\- Merci. Mais c'était pas la peine !**

Quelques sifflements se firent entendre et je souris. Ben et James s'approchèrent de moi, posant chacun leur main sur mes épaules. Ben prit la parole.

 **\- Il n'était pas question que tu t'en ailles comme un voleur. C'est toi qui a fait de cette cuisine ce qu'elle est maintenant. Et la situation n'est vraiment pas juste.**

James enchaîna.

 **\- Au nom de tous ici, on voudrait te remercier pour ces trois belles années où nous avons tous travaillé ensemble. Je peux t'assurer que le jour où tu ouvres ton propre restau... et bien tu as une brigade complète ! Pas vrai les gars ?**

Un oui général ainsi que de nouveaux applaudissements résonnèrent dans la cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, je sais qu'ils étaient sincères et que le jour où j'aurai besoin d'eux, ils seront là.

- **Merci. Je sais qu'en plus vous êtes capables de le faire bande de cons ! Non sérieusement, merci beaucoup. Je crois que c'est la première fois en deux mois que je souris un peu. Vous me manquerez, bien sûr. Mais je veux que vous continuiez à faire du bon boulot. Ben sera parfait dans son rôle de chef. Je... je par fâché mais pas contre vous, au contraire. Je suis très fier de vous.**

Je cherchai du regard l'un de mes poulains, Jimmy. Quand nos regards se croisèrent il sourit et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Je l'avais embauché comme commis, il avait juste besoin d'un boulot pour se sortir de la galère. Maintenant il savait cuisiner et il était sacrément doué. Il était parti de rien, il ne savait même pas éplucher une pomme de terre.

 **\- Continuez comme si j'étais là. Vous me manquerez. Ben, tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire.**

 **\- Ouais... ta sale gueule et ton caractère de merde vont nous manquer à nous aussi.**

 **\- Allez vous faire foutre !**

Ils rirent et après un regard à l'horloge je frappai dans mes mains en levant la voix dans la cuisine.

 **\- On y va messieurs ! Je veux voir tout le monde à son poste et il est temps de mettre en route cette cuisine ! J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire et professionnel ! Le dernier à être prêt fera le sol ce soir ! Prêt à faire bouffer les riches ?**

\- **Oui chef !**

 **\- En place !**

Mon discours habituel... tout le monde s'activa dans la cuisine, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je me tournai vers Ben qui me tendit sa main. Je la serrai en souriant.

 **\- Désolé... juste une dernière fois.**

 **\- Pas de souci. Merci, Edward.**

 **\- De rien. Prends soin d'elle.**

 **\- Je fais juste du baby sitting.**

Je lui tapai l'épaule gentiment.

 **\- Je t'appelle plus tard, mon pote ! Cuisine bien.**

 **\- Merci, Ed. Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Vas-y tes gars t'attendent !**

Il sourit et alla prendre sa place de chef. Je ne restai pas, je préférais partir vite et ne pas m'affliger la douloureuse vision de mon meilleur ami prendre ma place. Le cœur lourd je montai sur ma moto et partis du restaurant. Après un arrêt à la banque pour déposer mon chèque, je pris la route de la maison. J'avais encore du temps pour aller chercher les enfant à l'école. Je les avais désinscrit de la cantine, j'économisais au moins ça le temps de trouver un autre boulot.

En parlant de ça... je me connectais sur le site d'offres d'emplois, ça faisait quinze jours que je passais tout mon temps libre à scruter les annonces. Pour le moment, je n'avais rien trouvé. J'avais envoyé des tonnes de CV dans les restaurants mais pas seulement. J'étais prêt à prendre n'importe quel boulot pour nous sortir, les enfants et moi, de cette galère.

J'étais en train d'envoyer un nouveau mail pour répondre à une proposition d'emploi quand on sonna à la porte. Je regardai l'heure, je devais partir dans dix minutes. Je soufflai avant de me lever pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je retenai mon soupir quand je découvris que mon visiteur était l'assistante sociale.

 **\- Monsieur Masen, bonjour !**

 **\- Madame Silva. Bonjour. Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je sais oui, nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. Mais je me suis dit qu'une petite visite surprise serait bien.**

 **\- Je vais chercher les enfants dans dix minutes.**

 **\- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir aller les chercher ensemble.**

 **\- Ils vont être ravis.**

 **\- En attendant je peux entrer, discutons un peu.**

Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux aujourd'hui. Je la laissai entrer et elle alla s'installer dans la cuisine. Je traînai un peu les pieds pour la rejoindre. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, pas maintenant.

 **\- Vous cherchez un travail ?**

Oh merde ! Je fermai les yeux tout en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

 **\- En quoi puis-je vous aidez, madame Silva ? Vous vouliez aborder un sujet précis ?**

 **\- Je venais aux nouvelles. Chef cuisinier ne vous plaît plus ?**

 **\- Si bien sûr, c'est ma passion.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi répondez vous à une offre pour... être hôte de caisse dans un supermarché ?**

J'étais tenté de mentir, mais j'avais peur que les répercussions soient encore plus graves si je ne disais pas la vérité maintenant.

 **\- Ils m'ont viré à cause de mes absences. Je ne suis plus fiable pour eux. Je cherche donc un nouveau travail.**

 **\- Oh je suis désolée... Depuis quand ?**

 **\- J'ai eu quinze jours de préavis. J'ai signé les papiers ce matin.**

 **\- Monsieur Masen...**

 **\- Laissez-moi le temps de trouver autre chose ! Ne m'enlevez pas les enfants !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon attention. Vous avez encore le temps de vous retourner. Je vous aiderez même.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- J'ai quelques contacts. Êtes-vous prêts à prendre n'importe quel travail ?**

 **\- Cela dépend. J'ai quelques conditions liées aux enfants.**

 **\- Je comprends c'est normal. Je verrai ce que je peux faire, je ne vous promets rien mais je vais me renseigner.**

Je restai surpris par sa bienveillance, doucement je m'assis en face d'elle.

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Vous semblez surpris.**

 **\- Un peu oui.**

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis de votre côté. Mon but ce n'est pas d'éloigner les enfants de vous et de leur maison.**

 **\- Combien de temps me donnez-vous ?**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, vous avez des droits, vous ne serez pas sans salaire ou aide. Nous allons remplir un dossier d'aides sociales. Si vous me le permettez, je peux revenir demain avec les documents qu'il faut et nous lançons la procédure rapidement.**

 **\- Vous pensez que j'y aurai le droit ?**

 **\- J'en suis certaine.**

 **\- Alors oui... d'accord oui. Merci.**

 **\- Essayez de vous faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas la méchante de l'histoire.**

Je restais encore étonné de sa proposition ainsi que de son aide. Je me contentais de hocher la tête et je vérifiais une nouvelle fois l'heure. Il fallait que j'y aille.

 **\- Je dois aller à l'école.**

 **\- J'avais prévu de parler aux enfants mais je vais plutôt rentrer au bureau afin de préparer les papiers pour vous demain.**

 **\- Oui. D'accord merci.**

 **\- Disons, 10h ?**

 **\- Parfait. Est-ce que je dois le dire aux enfants ?**

 **\- Vous savez, ils ne sont pas idiots. Les enfants savent quand quelque chose ne va pas. Leur mentir n'est pas les protéger. Je vous conseille de leur dire. Peut-être pas tout, ou alors de minimiser les choses, ne soyez pas trop direct, mais ne leur faites pas croire que tout va bien.**

 **\- Oui. D'accord. Merci.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Allons-y, vous allez être en retard.**

J'attrapai ma veste et nous sortîmes de la maison.

 **\- Je vous dis donc à demain 10h.**

 **\- Parfait, je vous attendrai.**

 **\- Nous allons enfin peut-être pouvoir faire équipe.**

 **\- Je veux juste garder les enfants.**

 **\- Ah ça, monsieur Masen, je crois que je l'avais compris !**

Je souris, dès que je la voyais, je devais lui répéter cette phrases dix à douze fois dans l'heure. Elle me serra la main et monta dans sa voiture tandis que moi je pris la direction de l'école. Comme à mon habitude, je ne me mêlais pas aux autres parents et j'ignorais les regards. Quand j'eus récupéré mon neveu et ma nièce, nous partîmes avec une totale indifférence pour le monde autour de nous.

 **\- Alors l'école, les poulets ?**

 **\- Comme d'habitude ! La maîtresse elle dit que je lis bien !**

 **\- Oui, tu as fait des progrès. Je suis fier de toi.**

 **\- Merci, tonton !**

 **\- C'est normal. Et toi Marie ?**

 **\- Oh rien. J'ai fait de la peinture !**

 **\- C'est génial ça, et tu ne t'en aies pas mis partout !**

 **\- J'suis propre oui !**

Je ris en lui frottant la tête doucement.

 **\- Alors on mange quoi ce midi ? Nuggets, purée et haricot vert ?**

 **\- Pas les légumes... j'aime pas.**

 **\- Si tu n'en mange pas ce midi Max, tu en auras ce soir.**

 **\- C'est nul !**

 **\- Oui mais c'est important de bien manger. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu promis.**

 **\- On verra.**

Je secouai la tête, il n'aurait pas le choix. Arrivés à la maison, je leur laissai le temps de se poser et de se défouler un peu et j'en profitai pour cuisiner. Bon c'était pas ce que j'aimais faire et je n'appelais pas ça de la cuisine, juste une nécessité alimentaire.

Le repas terminé d'être cuit et les enfants à table, nous mangeâmes dans le silence. Je savais que je devais parler aux enfants, mais le stress et l'appréhension me dominaient bien plus que de raison. Peut-être que je pourrais leur en parler ce soir, je n'étais pas obligé de le faire maintenant... non ! Non ! Je devais leur parler, plus je repousserai les choses, pire ce sera ! Allez, encore un peu de courage Edward !

 **\- Les enfants, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.**

 **\- Papa et maman ils rentrent bientôt ?**

Je regardai Marie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avec peine.

 **\- Marie, ma chérie, nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Tu sais que ton papa et ta maman sont au ciel, ils ne reviendront pas, hélas.**

 **\- Ouais, Marie ! Ils sont morts papa et maman !**

 **\- Max...**

Même si c'était malheureusement vrai, je n'aimais pas trop que Max en parle comme ça. «Mort » c'était encore trop douloureux à dire, ce mot était trop fort.

 **\- Bon, je voulais vous dire que je ne travaillerai plus au restaurant pendant un petit moment. En fait, pour toujours je crois. Je cherche un autre travail.**

 **\- Tu n'aimes plus la cuisine ?**

Max me regardait avec un air fâché qui me rappelait Anthony.

 **\- Si j'aime toujours ça. Mais les heures de travail sont difficiles. Je ne pouvais pas être avec vous assez souvent.**

 **\- Alors c'est à cause de nous ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non Max. C'est pour vous.**

 **\- Non... c'est à cause de papa et maman.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- C'est eux qui font de la peine à tout le monde. À nous et à toi. A cause d'eux bah tu cuisines plus.**

 **\- Mais j'arrête pour pouvoir être avec toi et Marie, c'est ce que je veux. Tu préfères rester avec la voisine ou une baby sitter ?**

 **\- Je préfère papa et maman.**

 **\- Je sais, Max. Mais ce n'est pas leur faute, ni la tienne si je ne cuisine plus. Et puis, ça ne sera pas pour toujours, juste le temps qu'on soit bien ensemble dans notre vie à tous les trois.**

 **\- On était bien avant.**

 **\- C'est vrai que nous étions bien avant. Mais tu sais quoi ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et bien tous les trois, nous devons faire en sorte que tout redevienne aussi bien qu'avant. C'est évident que vos parents nous manqueront, mais il faut essayer de redevenir heureux. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu.**

 **\- Ouais mais la cuisine, tonton ?**

 **\- J'y reviendrai plus tard. Pour le moment c'est nous trois le plus important. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous rendre heureux si je ne suis jamais là et toujours au travail. Tu comprends, Max ?**

 **\- Oui. Enfin je crois. Mais tu vas plus jamais travailler ?**

 **\- Je cherche quelque chose de moins difficile. Un travail qui me permettra d'être avec vous tous les soirs et tous les matins... et pendant les week-end aussi.**

 **\- Ah ok.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Il remua un moment sa fourchette dans sa purée tout en réfléchissant.

\- **Je crois que je serais content que tu sois là souvent. J'aime pas trop la voisine.**

 **\- Alors voilà. Pour le moment on va vivre comme ça.**

 **\- Ok...**

 **\- Finis de manger, bonhomme. Il faut retourner à l'école.**

Max leva les yeux vers moi et fit un sourire en coin.

 **\- Tu sais, tonton... je crois que ça m'aiderait à être heureux de plus aller à l'école.**

Je pouffai de rire tandis que le sourire de Max s'élargit.

 **\- Non, mon pote. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu dois aller à l'école.**

 **\- C'est pas juste.**

Il secoua la tête et remit le nez dans son assiette. Je me tournai vers ma nièce.

 **\- Et toi, tu en dis quoi ?**

 **\- Euh... je t'aime, tonton !**

Je ris et elle rougis tout en se cachant derrière ses cheveux. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça.

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime, princesse. Finis de manger toi aussi.**

 **\- C'est pas bon !**

 **\- Petite coquine ! Sérieusement, Marie, on se dépêche un peu.**

Je la redressai dans sa chaise et en silence nous finîmes de manger. Je voyais bien que Max réfléchissait à la situation, il avait la même expression que son père lorsqu'il pensait. Je lui laissai le temps de se faire à l'idée mais je me promis que d'ici la fin de la semaine, j'irai lui parler pour répondre à toutes les questions qui étaient en train de se former dans sa petite tête d'enfant.

Je retins difficilement un soupir... les conversations trop adulte pour un enfant, mes soucis, mes dettes, chercher un travail et tout le reste n'étaient que le début d'une longue lutte avec la vie. J'en étais conscient, je sais que parfois j'aurai envie d'abandonner, mais je me promis de continuer coûte que coûte à me battre pour le bien être de Max et Marie. C'était un début mais loin d'être la fin !

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **N'hésitez pas !**

 **(Je vous rassure, ça va devenir un peu plus léger dans la suite ! )**

 **Bises et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Désolée du retard (merci au boulot qui me fait finir à 00h00) mais je suis làààà !**

 **Je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews...**

 **Mais mille merci !**

 **Merci aussi à mon correcteur pour son travail.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture !**

 **bise !**

* * *

- **Edward Masten ?**

 **\- Masen, Madame.**

 **\- Oui. Bien suivez-moi.**

Je soupirai et me levai de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Bien heureux de sortir de cette salle d'attente surchauffée, triste et nauséabonde, je suivis d'un pas lent et forcé, la vieille femme qui marchait devant moi jusqu'à son bureau. J'avais rendez-vous avec cette femme afin qu'elle me propose différentes offres d'emploi. Nous étions mi-Avril, et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de travail. La situation devenait urgente.

Grâce à l'assistante sociale, je bénéficiais d'aides sociales qui me permettaient de joindre les deux bouts. C'est aussi cette chère Madame Silva qui m'avait mis en relation avec mon rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. C'était une amie à elle et visiblement certaines offres pourraient m'intéresser. Je n'avais pas le choix. Quoi que ce soit, je devais dire oui.J'étais parti de la maison dans l'idée que j'allais dire oui à tout, absolument tout.

 **\- Prenez un siège monsieur, je vous en prie.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Alors comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Euh... bien merci. J'ai hâte d'entendre vos propositions d'emploi.**

 **\- Ma proposition d'emploi et je doute qu'elle vous convienne, monsieur Marven.**

 **\- Masen. Proposez toujours. Je suis prêt à tout.**

 **\- Maria m'a dit que cela était urgent, mais que vous aviez des enfants à charge.**

 **\- C'est cela.**

 **\- L'offre propose des heures de travail entre 8h et 20h, à vous de vous arranger avec votre employeur pour votre emploi du temps.**

 **\- Ça semble parfait. Et les week-ends ?**

 **\- Non travaillés.**

 **\- Fantastique ! Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit.**

Pour les horaires, je pourrai m'en sortir. Si j'ai un travail, je pense qu'il serait jouable de laisser les enfants à la garderie un peu le matin et un peu le soir. Ce boulot avait, sur les grandes lignes, l'air idéal.

 **\- C'est dans une université.**

 **\- Dites-moi.**

 **\- Pour faire le ménage.**

Je ne répondis pas. Passer de chef cuisinier à homme de ménage ? C'était un gros changement et mon orgueil et ma fierté en prenaient un coup.

 **\- Monsieur Marden, j'imagine bien que ce travail ne vous convient pas. Cependant je vous assure que...**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de sous métier. J'accepte. Je dois travailler et c'est le seul travail qui s'offre à moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre autre chose. Je suis lucide, je n'aurai pas la chance de trouver une place comme celle que j'avais avant.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **\- Parfaitement oui. J'ai deux jeunes enfants à élever. Il me faut un salaire pour pouvoir vivre. Si je dois faire du ménage pour être certain d'avoir la garde des petits, alors je le ferai.**

 **\- Très bien, alors je vais prévenir l'entreprise de nettoyage. Ils vont sûrement vouloir vous recevoir en entretien.**

 **\- Parfait. Et c'est Masen ! M.A.S.E.N. Edward Masen. Merci.**

La vieille dame m'observa avec étonnement avant de hocher la tête et de se saisir de son téléphone filaire. Qui utilisait encore ce genre d'antiquité ? Je dissimulai mon sourire alors qu'elle engageait la conversation avec son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle me sourit en se frottant les mains.

 **\- Bien, monsieur... ils acceptent de vous recevoir en entretien. À 14h cet après-midi même. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?**

 **\- Tout à fait, c'est parfait merci.**

 **\- Je vais les rappeler pour confirmer votre rendez-vous. Munissez-vous de votre CV, d'une lettre de motivation et présentez-vous à cette adresse.**

Elle me tendit un bout de papier avec une adresse dans le centre ville. Très bien, il était 10h, j'avais le temps de récupérer les enfants, leur faire à manger et y aller. Ma lettre et mon CV étaient prêts. La motivation, je l'avais, bon faire du ménage n'était pas mon rêve, mais j'étais motivé à travailler, pour les enfants. Après plusieurs remerciements à cette vieille dame amusante, je quittai son bureau. C'était peut-être le début d'une amélioration dans ma nouvelle vie de merde.

14h30. Je sortais de mon entretien, j'avais le travail. J'étais soulagé, j'aurai un salaire, une occupation et surtout, je pourrai garder les enfants. J'avais négocié pour mon contrat, je commencerai à 9h et terminerai à 18h. Je pourrai donc emmener les enfant le matin à l'école et les laisser à la garderie le soir. Le plus était que j'avais tous mes week-ends et j'aurai les vacances scolaires. C'était vraiment parfait.

Je commençais demain, avec deux jours de formation. Bien sûr, je n'aurai pas le salaire que j'avais en tant que cuisinier mais c'était bien mieux que ma situation actuelle. Content de moi, je sortis mon portable et envoyai un message à madame Silva, l'assistante sociale. C'est un peu grâce à elle que j'avais ce travail.

Voyant qu'il me restait encore du temps avant d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école, je décidai d'aller faire un tour du côté du restaurant. J'étais juste à côté et James et Ben devrait avoir terminé à cette heure-là. Depuis mon licenciement, je ne les avais pas beaucoup vus, ni eus beaucoup de nouvelles, mais ils me manquaient. Passant par la petite cour à l'arrière du restaurant, j'entrai dans la cuisine immaculée. Seul le chef et ses chefs de partie étaient là, réunis autour d'une table, penchés sur un carnet.

 **\- Nouvelle carte en vue ?**

Tous se relevèrent et des sourires se formaient sur leur visage. Je fus même accueilli par un « Bonjour, Chef » général.

 **\- Arrêtez, je ne suis plus chef. Je dérange ?**

 **\- Non arrête, tu es chez toi. Comment tu vas ?**

Ben s'était avancé vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte.

 **\- Je m'en sors. Et toi ? Je suis désolé, je ne donne pas souvent de nouvelles.**

 **\- Te tracasse pas avec ça. Tu veux un verre ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas oui.**

 **\- Barry, va chercher deux bouteilles de blanc, Chardonnay de préférence ! Merci.**

Je souris et Barry, qui était le meilleur œnologue de la ville, s'en alla en réserve après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil. J'allai saluer tous les autres en terminant par James à qui je fis une accolade.

 **\- Alors quoi de neuf ici ? Nouvelle carte ou mutinerie ?**

 **\- Nouvelle carte seulement. On est pas encore d'accord sur la mutinerie.**

Je souris et Barry arriva avec le vin. James alla chercher des verres pour nous tous et notre expert nous versa le liquide clair et fruité avant que l'on trinque tous ensemble.

 **\- Ce vin est délicieux !**

 **\- N'est-ce pas ? On cherche des plats autour de cette merveille ! Alors quoi de neuf pour toi ?**

\- **Je m'occupe des enfants, de la maison... je viens de trouver un boulot. C'est franchement pas le plan de carrière que j'envisageais, mais il faut que je bosse.**

 **\- Tu as trouvé dans quoi ?**

 **\- Ne riez pas, mais je vais faire du ménage dans une université.**

Ben jura, James secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils et les autres avaient la tête baissée. C'est mon meilleur ami qui prit la parole.

 **\- Tu mérites tellement mieux ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as un don en cuisine !**

 **\- Je sais, Ben, mais j'ai aussi hérité de deux gamins, d'une maison, et de dettes pour les cinquante prochaines années. Je ne peux pas attendre que le job de mes rêves me tombe dessus. Max et Marie sont ma priorité et si je ne veux pas les perdre, alors je dois avoir un salaire. La cuisine en ce moment ce n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Je te comprends mais... putain c'est injuste, merde !**

 **\- Ouais. Crois-moi, j'aurais aussi préféré que mon frère soit vivant.**

Mon ami hocha la tête et James prit la parole.

 **\- Et comment vont les enfants ?**

 **\- Je crois que ça va. Max s'est un peu renfermé à l'école, il a perdu quelques copains. Marie fait des dessins pour ses parents, à l'adresse du paradis. Elle est mignonne.**

 **\- Ils en parlent souvent ?**

 **\- Surtout des réflexions comme « papa il faisait pas comme ça » « Maman elle disait ça. » après non, je ne leur en parle pas s'ils ne viennent pas d'eux-mêmes.**

 **\- Et l'enquête ?**

 **\- Toujours en cours. Je n'ai pas trop de nouvelle. En fait, je n'attends pas grand chose. Quoi qu'on trouve, ça ne les ramènera pas.**

 **\- C'est sûr. Et toi ? Tu as l'air crevé, tu n'as pas bonne mine.**

 **\- Merci, un compliment fait toujours plaisir.**

Je souris en coin avant de boire une gorgée de vin et de répondre.

- **Je dors mal et peu. Je pense à plein de choses et surtout à l'avenir. Mon frère me manque, ma vie d'avant me manque. Je suis en colère mais... je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça. Je suis impuissant.**

 **\- Tu as un boulot. Ça va changer pour toi. C'est pas le top, mais c'est du provisoire, rien n'est définitif.**

 **\- Amen, James !**

Je trinquai avec lui et Ben reprit la parole.

 **\- Ed, ça te dirait de nous donner un coup de main pour le menu ? Ça va te changer les idées.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas oui. Dites-moi où vous en êtes.**

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers le carnet du chef. Ben me présenta leurs idées, et comme au bon vieux temps, nous fîmes quelques hypothèses et suggestions. Même si au fond de moi je savais que je m'infligeais une douce torture en mémoire du passé, m'occuper l'esprit de la sorte, renouer pour un bref instant avec ma passion, me fit un bien fou. Pendant presque 1h30 je restai en ces lieux d'un temps révolu pour moi, avec une équipe qui me manquait cruellement. Mais ce temps passé avec eux, me mit du baume au cœur et me conforta dans l'idée qu'un jour je reviendrai à cette vie.

Après ce petit intermède cuisine et vie antérieure, je pris la direction de l'école. Il était temps que je récupère mes deux petits monstres. J'arrivai pile au moment où la cloche sonnait. Après avoir récupéré les petits Masen, nous rentrâmes à la maison où je préparai avec eux le goûter.

 **\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai trouvé un travail !**

Max me regarda un peu affolé.

- **Tu vas plus t'occuper de nous ?**

 **\- Si bien sûr que si ! Mais pendant que vous serez à l'école moi je gagnerai des sous. Peut-être qu'il faudra juste que vous restiez un peu à la garderie le soir. Mais c'est tout. Sinon je serai avec vous les week-ends et les vacances aussi.**

 **\- On aura pas de nounou ?**

 **\- Non. Sauf si j'ai un gros problème mais normalement non.**

 **\- Alors c'est bien ?**

 **\- Très bien oui. Et comme ça je ne reste pas tout seul à la maison à attendre que le temps passe.**

 **\- Ok. Tu promets ?**

 **\- Oui. Juré.**

 **\- C'est quand ?**

 **\- Demain c'est mon premier jour.**

Max hocha la tête. Encore un changement pour eux, mais c'était pour le bien de nous trois.

\- **Bon, les poulets ! Si vous êtes sages, que toi Max, tu fais bien tes devoirs et que toi Marie tu ne fais pas de caprice pour le bain, et bien on dînera devant la télé !**

 **\- Avec la télé allumée ?**

Je regardai mon neveu en haussant les sourcils.

- **Non, on va manger en regardant un écran noir ! Trop top hein ?**

Je levai les pouces et Max secoua la tête en souriant. Marie y mit son grain de sel.

 **\- Pfff, Max... t'es bête !**

Elle se mit à glousser et son frère en sourit, pas vexé pour le moins du monde. Le goûter avalé, Marie s'occupa avec ses jouets pendant que je m'occupai des devoirs avec son frère. Étonnement, tout se passa dans une rapidité et une simplicité légendaire ! Pareil pour les douches, tout se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après avoir établi le menu, une fois que les enfants mirent « la table » devant la télé et nous nous mîmes tous d'accord pour regarder « Raiponce ». Même si je dus répéter environs six cent fois « les enfants, mangez ! » à cause de leur captivité par le dessin animé, nous passâmes une bonne soirée. Si bien qu'au moment du coucher, ils s'endormirent à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai un peu stressée. Nouvelle journée, nouveau travail, nouveaux obstacles. Sans montrer ma nervosité aux enfants, je les préparai pour l'école. Lorsque je les déposai, Max me serra contre lui, embrassa ma joue et me chuchota un « Bonne chance, tonton » qui me réchauffa le cœur. Le sourire aux lèvres, je pris la direction de l'université où j'allais désormais travailler.

Après un accueil ni des plus chaleureux, ni des plus glacial, on m'expliqua le déroulement de la journée. On me présenta Irène, ma formatrice et nouvelle collègue. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année environ, petite, toute maigre et avec quelques mèches grises dans ses cheveux noirs. Son visage était accueillant et souriant et alors que je lui tendis la main pour la saluer elle me prit dans ses bras en me tapotant le dos et ne me lançant un « bienvenue, mon grand » des plus chaleureux. Seul avec elle, elle commença à me montrer mon nouvel environnement.

La matinée passa rapidement. Je serai affecté dans la partie ingénierie de l'université. Le boulot ne me paraissait pas insurmontable, j'avais connu bien plus intense comme boulot. La pression serait nettement moins élevé. Je pense même que j'allais m'ennuyer. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la salle de pause, nous y trouvâmes un homme, d'environ mon âge. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers nous, un sourire éclaira son visage et il se leva en avançant les bras tendus vers Irène. Ce type était immense ! Du haut des mes 1m87 je me sentais tout petit.

 **\- Irène ! L'amour de ma vie !**

 **\- Oh arrête tes bêtises tu veux... comment tu vas ?**

Après une petite étreinte, le géant lâcha la toute frêle Irène tout en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Comme d'habitude. Et toi ?**

 **\- Super. Je te présente Edward, il va travailler avec moi. C'est son premier jour, je lui fais visiter les lieux.**

 **\- Oh bienvenue !**

Il me tendit sa grande main et serra la mienne avec fermeté mais sans aucune animosité.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je suis Jacob. Mais appelle-moi Jack. Je suis de la maintenance. Je répare toutes les conneries de nos chers étudiants !**

 **\- Donc ça ne s'arrête jamais.**

 **\- Un puit sans fond ouais.**

Je souris et il nous invita à nous asseoir.

 **\- Un café ?**

 **\- Nous avons bien cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?**

 **\- C'est toi le chef, Irène.**

Elle rougit et Jacob leva les pouces vers moi avec un grand sourire. Irène finit par secouer la tête et déclara qu'elle allait chercher la cafetière.

 **-** **Alors, Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous ?**

 **\- Le besoin de travailler.**

 **\- Nous en sommes tous à ce point. Mais tu verras, c'est plutôt cool. Enfin le ménage c'est chiant, mais les gens sont sympas. Les profs, la direction... le reste du personnel.**

 **\- Les étudiants ?**

 **\- Des petits cons ! Enfin pas tous mais la grande majorité. Ils font des études supérieures, ils sont censés être brillants... mais le respect ils ne connaissent pas ou très peu. T'es du coin ?**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai toujours vécu ici. Et toi ?**

 **\- Je viens d'un petit bled à 3h d'ici. Je voulais la vie citadine.**

 **\- Et le job ?**

 **\- Oh, ça me convient. Bon je préfère la mécanique, mais ici... ça reste du bricolage. C'est pas trop mal.**

 **\- Voyons l'université comme le moteur géant d'une superbe voiture !**

Jack claqua dans ses mains, le sourire ne le quittait jamais, mais il s'étendit sur son visage.

\- **Je t'aime bien, Edward ! On se comprend ! Merci, Irène.**

Elle venait de nous rejoindre avec des tasses et la cafetière. Jacob alla chercher le sucre et le lait. Puis chacun se servit.

\- **Tu verras, Edward, Irène est la personne la plus gentille du monde ! Tu es bien tombé avec elle.**

 **\- Tu verras aussi que Jacob en fait des tonnes.**

 **\- Je sais que tu m'aimes.**

 **\- C'est le plus triste. Mon mari se pose des questions parfois !**

Jacob ricana avant de boire de son café.

- **Et toi, Edward ? Tu es marié ?**

 **\- Du tout non. Et ce n'est pas dans mes projets.**

 **\- Une copine ?**

 **\- Non... c'est pas le projet non plus.**

 **\- Tu es gay ?**

 **\- Non plus, non.**

Je souris gêné, je ne voulais pas trop parler de ma vie personnelle pour le moment. C'était trop récent et trop douloureux.

 **\- Laisse-le tranquille, Jake, tu vas lui faire peur et il va partir.**

 **\- Désolé, Edward.**

Je secouai la tête.

 **\- Pas de problème.**

 **\- On y retourne, Edward ? Il faut qu'on aille faire ton badge.**

 **\- Allons-y. Jacob, à plus tard.**

 **\- Oui, à bientôt, Edward.**

Il me serra la main avec un nouveau sourire et je suivis Irène à travers les couloirs de l'université. La journée se termina sans événement majeur, encore des explications, des visites et des papiers. La seule chose qui m'importait était mon emploi de temps. Je commençais tous les matins à 9h et terminais à 19h. C'était parfait pour les enfants. Aujourd'hui j'avais fini tôt, et j'allais être à l'heure pour la sortie de l'école. Après avoir remercié Irène pour la journée je me dépêchai d'aller chercher les enfants.

 **\- Hey, tonton ! Tu as déjà fini le travail ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai fini tôt. Ça va, poulet ?**

Je pris Max dans mes bras pour un câlin et un bisou.

 **\- Oui très bien. Et toi ? C'était bien ? Ils ont été gentils ?**

 **\- Super gentils. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va être bien. On va chercher ta sœur ?**

 **\- On est vraiment obligé ?**

Je souris et embrassai sa joue avant de le reposer par terre. Ensemble nous allâmes chercher Marie puis nous rentrâmes à la maison. La routine de l'après école se déroula, devoir, douche, dîner, histoire et bisou de bonne nuit. Après un peu de rangement et quelques préparatifs pour demain matin, je montai me coucher. Je me sentais fatigué, je m'endormis vite mais ma nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars plus angoissants les uns que les autres... je passai ma nuit à rêver que j'avais tué mon frère. C'était assez récurent comme rêve.

Mon deuxième jour de travail se passa tout aussi bien que le premier. Je passai la journée avec Irène, nous faisions le ménage dans le secteur qui sera le mien. Elle voulait me familiariser avec mon futur environnement. J'apprenais les différentes techniques pour passer le balai avec efficacité et rapidité. Tout en nettoyant une salle de cours, je ricanai bêtement... Si Anthony pouvait me voir à l'heure actuelle, je pense qu'il serait mort de rire. Il m'aurait charrié jusqu'à la fin des temps avec ça.

 **\- Alors, Edward ça gaze ?**

Je levai le nez, littéralement, vers Jacob qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, une ceinture pleine d'outils à la taille. Il sourit tout en relevant ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes.

 **\- Salut, Jack. Tu dois toutes les faire tomber avec cette allure !**

 **\- Je fais ce que je peux. Comment ça se passe ?**

 **\- C'est cool. Ça va merci.**

 **\- Où est Irène ?**

 **\- Juste à côté.**

 **\- Parfait merci. Qu'est-ce qui te faisait sourire ?**

 **\- Je pensais à mon frère et à sa réaction s'il me voyait faire ce que je fais là. Il se moquerait de moi et serait mort de rire.**

Jacob sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder l'heure à sa montre.

 **\- Je sais ce que c'est... j'ai quatre sœurs ! Je suis le petit dernier.**

 **\- Quatre sœurs ? Mon pauvre !**

 **\- Elles ont passé leur temps à me déguiser en fille et m'ont forcé à jouer à leurs jeux. Elles s'étonnent qu'avec tout ce qu'elles ont fait, je ne suis pas devenu gay.**

 **\- Il est encore temps de faire ton coming out.**

 **\- Bien, Edward... c'était cool de parler avec toi, mais j'ai du boulot !**

Je ris et après un énième sourire, Jacob sortit de la classe et d'après le cri de peur d'Irène et les rires de Jacob qui me parvenaient, j'en déduisai qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté. Souriant et en secouant la tête je terminai ma tâche et rassemblai mes affaires quand deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce.

La première, était jeune mais je la voyais mal, elle était au téléphone et me tournait le dos. La seconde, la plus âgé, quarante ans minimum, avait tout à fait l'allure d'une prof. Chemisier blanc rentré dans un pantalon de tailleur parfaitement cintré avec des escarpins. Elle avait dans une main une mallette en cuir et dans l'autre un tas de papiers qu'elle laissa tomber lourdement sur le bureau. Quand elle leva le visage vers moi, tout en remettant ses cheveux impeccablement brushé, elle me sourit avec étonnement. Elle était très classe, je pense qu'elle devait être une prof cool, le genre que l'on respecte et avec qui on aime avoir cours.

 **\- Jeune homme vous êtes en avance, le cour commence dans vingt minutes.**

Je haussai les sourcils et eus le réflexe très con de regarder autour de moi.

 **\- Euh non... je fais le ménage, madame. J'ai fini.**

Son visage montra la surprise.

 **\- Oh pardon, comme je viens de voir Irène, j'ai pensé que le chariot devant était à elle.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je me dépêche.**

 **\- Prenez votre temps.**

Elle me sourit et je me remis à ma tâche.

 **\- Bon ! J'ai réussi à convaincre papa et s'est arrangé ! Nous serons tous là !**

 **\- Oh ,ma chérie c'est formidable ! Merci !**

La prof serra dans ses bras une jeune fille, celle qui était entrée avec elle au téléphone. Ses cheveux, d'un châtain très clair, étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval, dégageant son visage fin et ovale. Je ne voyais pas bien la couleur de ses yeux, mais ils avait l'air clairs et captivants, son sourire était adorable et contagieux. Elle était plutôt grande, je ne devais pas la dépasser de beaucoup. C'était assez inhabituelle.

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Bon je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard.**

 **\- Oui, oui file. Bon courage.**

 **\- Merci.**

Elles s'embrassèrent et seule la prof resta dans la pièce avec moi. Si j'avais été dans ma vie d'avant, je pense que j'aurais couru après cette fille, j'aurais essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle. Mais là... rien. C'était une fille parmi d'autres et j'avais d'autres priorités.

Ramenant mes affaires à mon chariot, j'entendis le rire d'Irène, je tournai la tête vers elle, persuadé que c'était encore Jacob qui la taquinait. Mais non, c'était encore cette fille. Irène croisa mon regard, regard que je détournai aussitôt pour continuer mon travail.

 **\- Edward, désolé de t'avoir abandonné pour la classe.**

Je relevai la tête, Irène s'était approchée. Je secouai la tête avec un demi sourire.

\- **Ce n'est rien, je m'en suis sorti. Comme un grand.**

Elle rit et se tourna vers la fille.

 **\- Je te présente Edward, il hérite du quartier et me sauve de la surcharge de travail !**

 **\- Il était temps qu'ils réalise que tu n'étais pas un robot !**

 **\- Comme tu dis. Edward, voici Isabella. Je l'ai vu courir dans ses couloirs quand elle était haute comme trois pommes !**

Isabella... je la saluai d'un hochement de tête, elle devait faire facilement 1m80. Ses yeux n'étaient pas si incroyables que je l'avais envisagé, ils étaient simplement marron. Pourtant dans l'autre pièce, j'aurais juré les voir bien plus clairs et d'une autre couleur. Tant pis.

 **\- Enchantée. Je dois vraiment y aller, je vais devoir courir pour être à l'heure.**

Elle embrassa la joue d'Irène et après un signe de la tête vers moi elle partit à grand pas vers la sortie. Irène reprit la parole.

 **\- Tu as rencontré le professeur Cullen ?**

 **\- Qui ?**

Elle désigna du menton la salle de classe que je venais de nettoyer.

 **\- Rapidement. Elle m'a prit pour un élève.**

 **\- C'est elle la directrice du département. Elle enseigne l'ingénierie architectural. C'est une personne formidable !**

 **\- Elle a l'air gentille.**

 **\- Tu peux te fier à elle si besoin.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'elle. Tout le reste de la journée se passa au même rythme. Je commençais déjà à m'ennuyer, j'avais l'impression d'être un robot. Heureusement, je rentrais chez moi, j'étais passé chercher les enfants à la garderie. Max avait détesté la garderie, il n'avait pas aimer faire ses devoirs avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ça m'avait fait sourire. Marie, elle, avait bien aimé mais ses jouets lui avaient manqué. Je me dépêchai de donner les douches, puis de faire à manger. Une fois les enfants endormis, je me laissai tomber dans le canapé. J'étais vanné ! Complètement mort de cette journée. Il allait falloir que je prenne le rythme.

Trouvant le courage de me lever, après une bonne demi-heure assis le regard dans le vide, je fis le tour de la maison afin de fermer portes et volets. J'allai ensuite prendre une douche mais au lieu d'aller directement dans ma chambre, je m'aventurai jusqu'à celle de mon frère et de Jenna. Je n'y étais pas entré depuis leur mort, je n'avais pas eu le courage. Les enfants non plus n'avaient pas ouvert cette porte depuis leur départ. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris la porte et allumai la lumière.

La pièce était assez en désordre. Sur le lit, il y avait le vieux jogging d'Anthony. J'imagine qu'il avait enfilé son beau costume seulement cinq minutes avant de partir. Par terre il y avait une paire de chaussettes, sûrement saleq. Dépassant de sous l'oreiller du lit défait, je pouvais voir le t-shirt que mon frère qu'il mettait la nuit. Du côté de Jenna, il y avait aussi un jeans et un chemisier, mais ils étaient posés sur une chaise près de sa commode. Je reconnaissais bien là les habitudes bordéliques de mon frère contre celles organisées de ma belle-sœur.

Voir cette pièce restée intacte, avec leurs affaires, et sentir leur parfum me noua l'estomac. Je pouvais presque voir la scène sous mes yeux. Max et Marie avaient dû jouer sur le lit, défaisant les draps, Jenna avait dû répéter à son mari une dizaine de fois d'arrêter de faire le clown avec les enfants et de se dépêcher de s'habiller. Lui avait dû dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à deux minutes près, elle avait alors secoué la tête tout en souriant avant de se remettre à se préparer.

Incapable d'entrer et d'en supporter d'avantage, j'éteignis la lumière avant de refermer la porte avec précipitation. La tristesse avait entièrement reprit le contrôle de mon esprit, une boule de sanglots se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Une douleur insupportable se logea au niveau de mon torse et mes yeux me brulèrent jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes le long de mes joues. Appuyé contre l'un des murs du couloir, je fermai les yeux tout en mordant mon poing afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Les enfants dormaient à côté, je ne voulais les réveiller.

La douleur fut plus forte que mes convictions. Le plus silencieusement possible je me mis à pleurer comme un gosse. Je n'avais même plus honte, c'était devenus si courant ces dernier mois. Je n'avais plus foie en rien et ma fierté était bien maigre. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je tentais de marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me mettre en chien de fusil dans mon lit et dans le noir.

 **\- Tonton ?**

Je détournai la tête, Max venait de sortir de sa chambre, son doudou contre lui et les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière. J'inspirai tout en essuyant mes joues. J'essayai de contrôler ma voix, la rendre la moins tremblante possible.

 **\- Ouais, champion ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?**

 **\- Je voulais faire pipi.**

 **\- Ok... vas-y.**

 **\- Tu pleures ?**

 **\- Non, non. Je sors de la douche et je suis fatigué.**

Max n'avait beau avoir que 6 ans, il était loin d'être idiot. Il s'avança vers moi et ses petits bras m'enlacèrent avec tendresse.

 **\- Je t'aime, tonton.**

 **\- Moi aussi, Max.**

 **\- Je sais qu'ils te manquent aussi.**

 **\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Je vais faire pipi je reviens.**

Je lui tapotai la tête et le laissai aller dans la salle de bain. En vitesse j'essuyai mes joues et mon nez, puis je secouai la tête en espérant que cela me redonne un peu de vigueur. Quand Max revint vers moi, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son doudou était toujours sous son bras.

\- **Est-ce qu'on peut dormir ensemble, tonton ? Je veux pas être tout seul.**

 **\- Oui... pour une fois si tu veux.**

 **\- Cool !**

Je le pris dans mes bras et nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Il s'accrocha à mon cou et je nous couchai. Sans un mot, je fermai les yeux, la présence l'un de l'autre nous rassurait. J'étais vraiment fatigué, j'avais mal partout et mon esprit était bien trop faible à tous les niveaux. Max s'endormit rapidement, je me calai ensuite sur le rythme de sa respiration afin de me calmer et de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai courbaturé de partout. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et je n'avais aucune volonté pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Max dormait toujours à côté de moi. Il lui restait quelques minutes de sommeil encore. Doucement je me levai, en silence et toujours sans motivation. Discrètement je sortis de la chambre et allai ouvrir les volets de la maison après avoir mis en route la cafetière.

À 7h, j'allai chercher les enfants, Max se réveilla rapidement, Marie elle s'était rendormie au moins trois fois, dont deux contre moi. Ce matin l'ambiance était assez silencieuse, ma nièce avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Max semblait perdu dans ses pensées et moi je luttais toujours contre la douleur de la vieille. Une fois tout le monde prêt, je les déposai à l'école après un gros câlin tous les trois. De mauvaise humeur, je me rendis au travail, il fallait que mon calme et ma sérénité reviennent rapidement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être désagréable alors que je commençais tout juste.

Avec des efforts surhumains,, je passai la matinée à maintenir l'illusion que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. À midi je me retrouvai avec Jacob et d'autres de ses collègues. Je m'efforçai de me montrer sociable mais ma mauvaise humeur m'empêchait d'être totalement honnête avec eux.

 **\- Edward, ça va ?**

Jacob s'était penché vers moi et avait chuchoté.

 **\- Oui. Mauvaise nuit c'est tout.**

 **\- Une fille ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- Non. Ça va aller c'est gentil.**

 **\- Ok, j'insiste pas.**

Je hochai la tête en guise de remerciement, puis terminai mon repas. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps de pause. Après un salut poli au reste de la table, je me levai pour commencer la deuxième partie de ma journée. Irène avait passé toute la matinée avec moi, elle m'avait aidé à m'organiser à trouver un rythme. Cet après-midi j'étais seul et à la fin de la journée, Irène inspecterait les classes afin d'évaluer mon travail.

\- **Bonsoir... je peux venir nettoyer la classe ?**

Il était 18h30, j'avais fini tout mon secteur mais il ne me restait plus que la classe de la directrice du département. Elle était censée être partie à 18h et j'avais très peur d'être en retard pour les enfants si je ne m'y mettais pas maintenant.

- **Oh, bonsoir.**

La professeure releva la tête vers moi, devant elle tout une pile de copies était éparpillée un peu partout. J'avais envie de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel, ça n'annonçait en rien un départ imminent.

 **\- Je peux vous aider ?**

 **\- Oui, j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir la classe afin de la nettoyer.**

 **\- Oh bien sûr oui. Je range tout ça et je m'en vais.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

Bon, finalement ça ne serait pas si long. Je retournai dans le couloir, près de mon chariot afin de préparer les affaires, histoire de m'avancer et ne pas perdre de temps. J'attendis cinq minutes et en voyant qu'elle ne sortait toujours pas de la salle, je me permis d'entrer à nouveau. L'agacement monta d'un cran quand je découvris que rien n'était rangé et qu'en plus elle discutait au téléphone en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

Tout en essayant de paraître poli, je me raclai la gorge dans le but d'attirer un temps soit peu son attention et surtout lui rappeler gentiment qu'il fallait dégager. Avec cette manœuvre, j'échouai lamentablement, à aucun moment elle ne se tourna vers moi. Je tentai alors les mots avec des « excusez moi » « pardon » ou « s'il vous plaît » mais encore une fois je n'obtenais absolument rien. Tant pis, je commence et elle se rendra bien compte qu'il faut qu'elle dégage !

Je débutai pas un coup sur les tables. Je passais bien exprès devant elle, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je devais bosser. J'allais être à la bourre. Quand il le fallait, elle se poussait, mais elle poursuivait malgré sa conversation. Une fête d'organisée pour l'anniversaire de son mari. Wha super ! Après avoir lavé les tables je passai un coup de balai en vitesse. Toujours aucune réaction. Là j'étais très énervé ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Parce qu'elle est prof et moi juste bon à faire le ménage, elle se sent de droit de ne pas respecter mon travail ? Tout en passant la serpillière, je lui lançai des regards assassins et elle finit par raccrocher.

 **\- Je suis désolée c'était important.**

 **\- Je voudrais juste finir à l'heure.**

 **\- Je vous promets, cinq minutes pour que je range et vous pourrez terminer.**

 **\- Depuis trois quart d'heure il y en a pour cinq minutes. Je vais être en retard.**

 **\- Je m'en excuse. Vraiment.**

 **\- Je vous attends... encore.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans le mien.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable. Je me suis excusée.**

 **\- Comprenez que j'ai une vie et que dans 10 minutes je devrais théoriquement être en train de récupérer deux enfants qui sont à la garderie.**

 **\- Comprenez que votre comportement ne vous mènera nul part.**

Je secouai la tête et repris ma tâche en lavant le sol dans un dernier signe d'encouragement à se dépêcher. Je voulais juste me barrer.

 **\- Voilà j'ai fini ! Satisfait ?**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Si je peux me permettre, ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça, que vous resterais ici.**

 **\- Comme je ne pouvais pas attendre mieux de la vie.**

 **\- Vous êtes très désagréable.**

 **\- Et vous très pénible et lente !**

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, choquée de ma remarque. Elle avait raison, je venais de dépasser les bornes. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je soupirai.

 **\- Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça.**

 **\- Effectivement, vous n'auriez pas dû !**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Au revoir !**

Elle disparut à grand pas de la pièce. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait trouver Irène. Voilà comment je venais probablement de perdre mon travail.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Alors... ma semaine est un peu chargé, entre le travail mais surtout une petite pause à Londres... Je vais essayer de vous répondre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

 **Bises**

 **Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine compliqué...**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerais.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très très vite**

 **Bises**

* * *

Fou de rage de terminer de nettoyer cette putain de classe. De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? J'allais certainement être viré ! Avec brusquerie et précipitation, j'allai ranger le chariot dans le local de nettoyage pour aller ensuite chercher mes affaires dans mon casier. Il était plus de 19h, les enfants m'attendaient.

 **\- Edward ?**

Merde ! Irène.

 **\- Désolée, Irène, mais les petits m'attendent, j'ai déjà du retard et la garderie va fermer. J'ai encore de la route.**

 **\- Oh... je vois, je comprends. Vas-y file. Bon travail aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Merci bonne soirée.**

Au pas de course, je partis en direction de ma voiture. Visiblement la prof n'avait pas encore parlé à Irène. On verra demain. En trombe, je démarrai la voiture et en faisant attention à la route et aux autres autour de moi, je conduisis jusqu'à l'école. Je ne pris pas la peine d'éteindre le moteur, je sortis de la voiture et courus jusqu'à la salle de garderie.

 **\- Tonton !**

 **\- Oh mes poulets je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas fini à l'heure au travail. Marie pourquoi tu pleures, princesse ?**

Elle était dans les bras de l'assistante maternelle en pleurs. Je la pris contre moi, embrassant sa joue et son cou. C'est Max qui répondit.

 **\- On avait peur que tu nous abandonnes où que tu sois mort comme papa et maman.**

Putain... Sans lâcher Marie, je me baissai pour être à la hauteur de Max.

 **\- Je suis désolé d'être en retard. J'étais au travail et ça a duré un peu plus longtemps. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas de nouveau ok ? Et je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Jamais. On est une famille, vous vous souvenez ? On reste tous les trois.**

 **\- Avec papa et maman aussi on était une famille...**

 **\- Oui, mais ils n'ont pas choisis ce qui est arrivé. Ils ne vous ont pas abandonnés, ils ne voulaient pas ça. Tu le sais, Max.**

 **\- Oui je sais. On peut rentrer ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Va chercher tes affaires, champion.**

Je l'embrassai et me relevai pendant qu'il allait récupérer son cartable et le sac de sa sœur. Marie elle était restée accrochée à moi, elle ne pleurait plus mais je savais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas de la soirée. Je me tournai vers l'assistante maternelle.

 **\- Pardon du retard.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez le numéro pour nous joindre en cas de retard ?**

 **\- Non, je ne savais pas.**

 **\- Je vais vous le donner. Le retard à cause du travail arrive, ce n'est pas volontaire.**

 **\- Merci.**

Elle me tendit un bout de papier où elle avait marqué le numéro. La prochaine fois, je pourrai les prévenir et peut-être que les enfants seront un peu plus rassurés.

 **\- Super. Ça s'est bien passé sinon ?**

 **\- Très bien oui. Rien à dire.**

Je hochai la tête en guise de remerciement, puis j'embrassai Marie dont la tête n'avait pas quitté le creux de mon cou.

 **\- Tu dis au revoir, princesse ?**

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, en signe de refus.

 **\- Marie, s'il te plaît, soit polie. Juste au revoir. Tu n'as même pas besoin de bouger.**

 **\- R'voir.**

Bon c'était déjà ça.

 **\- Au revoir, Marie. A demain, Max !**

 **\- A demain, Tanya !**

Tanya... c'était donc son nom. Blonde, les yeux bleus, très bien faite... tout à fait mon style. Mais là pas le temps.

\- **Allez on y va les poulets ! Bonne soirée à demain.**

Tanya nous accompagna jusqu'à la porte où je lui lançai un sourire de remerciement. Elle y répondit avant de fermer derrière nous. Arrivés à la voiture, j'installai les enfants dans leur siège et en route pour la maison. Sur le chemin je commençai à ruminer. Je me rendais compte que j'avais mal agit, j'avais été très impoli avec cette prof. De plus je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre mon boulot. J'aurais dû être plus patient, plus calme aussi. Je regrettais mon attitude.

Arrivés à la maison, je donnai une douche rapide aux enfants avant de les laisser jouer le temps que je prépare le repas. C'est en cuisinant de simples haricots verts avec des cordons bleu qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. J'allais cuisiner le meilleur déjeuner et le meilleur dessert que cette prof n'avait jamais connu ! Après un tour rapide dans mon frigo je trouvais quoi faire. Il fallait quelque chose de simple, mais d'assez original.

D'après ce que j'avais vu et compris, elle mangeait toujours dans son bureau, toujours un sandwich et une part de cheesecake. J'allais changer son sandwich par du porc au caramel et du riz, j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour concocter ça. Elle ferait réchauffer ça dans notre salle de pause. J'allais garder sa part de cheesecake, mais au lieu d'en manger une de chez Starbuck, elle goûtera le mien. C'était peut être très bête, mais avec mes talents culinaires, j'espérais que cela joue en ma faveur.

 **\- Tu fais quoi, tonton ?**

 **\- Je cuisine. C'est bientôt près pour nous.**

 **\- Et ça c'est pour qui ?**

 **\- Pour nous demain. Je fais de l'avance. Et pour une dame qui travaille au même endroit que moi.**

 **\- Ton amoureuse ?**

 **\- Non, Max. Mais c'est pas été sympa avec elle tout à l'heure. Alors c'est pour m'excuser. Tu comprends ?**

 **\- Oui. Papa il donnait des fleurs à maman.**

 **\- Je préfère la cuisine. Tout passe par un bon repas. Marie fait quoi ?**

 **\- Elle regarde la télé. Je peux t'aider ?**

Je regardais où j'en était dans ma préparation afin de lui trouver quelque chose à faire. Pendant dix petites minutes il m'aida, concentré et minutieux dans ses tâches. Il fut l'heure ensuite de manger, je mettais en suspend mon plan pour la prof. Je tenais à dîner avec les enfants, c'était important d'être tous ensemble. Marie me raconta sa journée, Max la sienne, ils se chamaillèrent, je les calmai, nous rîmes... c'était agréable. J'allais ensuite les coucher, je pris le temps de leur lire une histoire puis après les câlins et les bisous je repartis dans ma cuisine.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'étais dans mon élément, même si ce n'était pas le plat le plus compliqué. Quand tout fut cuit, je laissais refroidir le temps de faire la vaisselle, de ranger la maison, de la fermer et de prendre ma douche. Je mis en boite une portion plutôt généreuse et je gardais le reste pour le dîner de demain soir. C'est assez fier de moi que j'allais me coucher. Le sommeil fut long à arriver mais paisible jusqu'au matin.

\- **Chut, Marie... faut pas le réveiller...**

J'ouvris discrètement un œil. Max et Marie avançaient sur la pointe des pieds, ma nièce gloussait le nez plongé dans son doudou pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Je décidai de jouer le jeu, je refermai les yeux, puis attendis en retenant mon sourire au maximum.

\- **Marie, à trois on saute sur le lit ok ?**

 **\- Oui... Deux...**

 **\- Non, je vais compter. Un ! Deux ! Trois !**

Comme prévu ils sautèrent, enfin se hissèrent, sur le lit en poussant des cris surexcités. J'ouvris alors les yeux en feignant la surprise.

\- **Hey bande de petits monstres ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Attention à la colère du dragon !**

Je poussai un grognement puis me jetai sur eux afin de les chatouiller. Ils se tordaient de rire, Marie en était toute rouge, Max me criait d'arrêter.

 **\- Alors ? Vous reviendrez me réveiller comme ça ?**

 **\- Oui...**

Je regardai Marie qui avait répondu en riant, les yeux brillants de malice et dans l'attente d'une nouvelle bataille de chatouilles. Je levai un sourcil et la défia du regard avant de me jeter subitement sur elle tandis qu'elle poussait des cris perçants. Max décida de défendre sa sœur et sauta sur mon dos, ses bras autour de mon cou. Je décidai de leur accorder la victoire et pendant qu'ils reprenaient le dessus, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

 **\- Oh... je suis battu ! Vous avez gagné ! Vous êtes trop forts !**

Les petits rirent une nouvelle fois avant de venir se placer de chaque côté de moi. Je passai mes bras autour d'eux et embrassai leur front.

 **\- Bien dormis, les poulets ? Il est quelle heure ?**

Je regardai rapidement le réveille, nous avions encore un peu de temps pour un câlin.

 **\- Oui j'ai bien dormi. J'ai rêvé que papa et maman étaient là... c'était bien. Mais je sais que c'est pas possible.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Max releva la tête pour regarder sa sœur et lui répondre.

 **\- Parce qu'ils sont morts, Marie ! Ils reviendront jamais papa et maman.**

 **\- T'es bête ! C'est méchant !**

 **\- C'est toi qui est bête !**

\- **Tonton !**

Max s'était levé dans le but de sortir de la pièce. Marie, elle chouinait parce que son frère l'avait vexée. Je pris la plus jeune contre moi, j'irai voir Max après.

 **\- Ne pleure pas, Marie. Il ne le pense pas, princesse.**

 **\- Mais c'est méchant.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu lui as dit qu'il était bête.**

 **\- Parce qu'il dit des bêtises ! Elle va revenir maman...**

 **\- Oh, choupette... On en a déjà parlé. Tu sais que c'est impossible. Ils sont au ciel papa et maman. Ils ne peuvent pas revenir.**

Elle secoua la tête avant de se cacher dans mon torse. Je l'embrassai sur le haut du crâne.

 **\- Allez viens, crevette, on va prendre le petit déjeuner et voir Max ok ?**

 **\- Hum hum.**

Je me levai et descendis jusqu'à la cuisine en portant miss Marie dans les bras. J'allai l'installer sur sa chaise et lui préparai son petit-déjeuner. Max était dans le salon, il avait pris ses céréales, son bol, le lait et une briquette de jus d'orange.

 **\- Mange, Marie, je vais voir ton frère, j'arrive.**

Elle hocha la tête et je la laissai pour aller dans le salon.

 **\- Max...**

 **\- Hum laisse-moi.**

 **\- Elle a pas fait exprès tu sais. Elle est petite, elle ne comprend pas bien.**

 **\- C'est pas dur, ils sont morts !**

 **\- Max, elle est trop petite. Elle n'a que trois ans. Ce n'est pas facile à comprendre, même si elle sait très bien qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Ça la rend aussi triste que toi.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Max, regarde-moi.**

Il fixait son bol de céréales, sans cligner des yeux, je voyais sa main trembler. Je posai une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Max !**

Il se retourna à toute vitesse afin de venir se blottir contre moi.

 **\- Tonton, ils me manquent !**

 **\- Je sais, mon chéri, je sais.**

Il pleurait contre moi, je le berçais doucement en essayant au mieux de le consoler. Du coin de l'œil je vis Marie arriver timidement vers nous. Je lui fis signe d'approcher et elle vint se mettre elle aussi contre moi et son frère. Max réussit à se calmer, sans pour autant me lâcher.

 **\- Ça va mieux, mon grand ?**

 **\- Bof...**

Je l'embrassai sur la tête et Marie se pencha vers lui pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

 **\- Je t'aime, Max !**

Je pourrais jurer que les joues de mon neveu rougirent mais il dissimula sa gêne et son sourire dans mon torse.

 **\- Allez les poulets, on finit de manger et on se prépare pour la journée. Tu veux venir dans la cuisine avec nous, Max ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ok, vas-y, je rapporte tes affaires.**

Doucement, la matinée reprit son court. J'évitais de repenser à ce qui s'était passé, tout comme j'évitais de penser à ce qui allait peut-être arriver pour moi au boulot aujourd'hui.

Une fois les enfants déposés à l'école, je pris, avec une angoisse grandissante, la route pour l'université. Plus j'approchais, plus j'essayais de me faire à l'idée que j'allais me faire virer. Les épaules voûtées et la tête basse j'entrai dans le bâtiment administratif afin de gagner mon vestiaire. Je décidai de faire profil bas, d'éviter toute personne susceptible de m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et surtout d'essayer de mettre mon plan « excuse avec de la bouffe » à exécution le plus rapidement possible.

Après m'être changé et avoir remplis mon chariot, je filai prendre mon planning de la journée et après un bref coup d'œil je fus à la fois frustré et soulagé de voir que le professeur Cullen avait cours dans 10 minutes pour 3h avec la même classe, ensuite elle serait en pause. J'étais frustré car je devais attendre et que ça lui laissait le temps de parler de mon cas. D'un autre côté, j'étais soulagé car je me disais que justement, elle était bloquée pendant 3 heures avec les mêmes élèves et que du coup, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller se plaindre de moi.

L'attente jusqu'à midi fust la plus longue de ces derniers mois. J'avais beau avancer dans mon travail, l'heure n'avançait pas. Non loin de la salle de classe qui m'obsédait, je guettais le moindre mouvement et quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit pour libérer les élèves, je me dépêchai d'aller chercher mon repas au frigo. Je fis réchauffer le plat et le plus discrètement possible je retournai dans la classe. Elle était vide mais toutes les affaires de la prof étaient présentes. Je posais sur le bureau ma cuisine puis écrivit rapidement un mot dans lequel je m'excusais sincèrement de mon comportement. Je pris ensuite la fuite.

Seul dans la salle de repos, face à mon sandwich qui ne m'inspirait pas, j'attendais que quelque chose se produise. J'ignorais quoi exactement, une réaction négative ou positive, voir la sécurité débarquer, la voir entrer en hurlant... je ne sais pas... j'attendais. À la fin de mon déjeuner, absolument rien ne s'était produit, je n'avais même pas vu Jacob. Un peu déçu, je rangeai mes affaires et allai reprendre mon boulot avec une mauvaise humeur grandissante.

- **Edward ?**

Je levai la tête vers Irène qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe que je nettoyais. Je sondais son visage, aucun indice me parvint.

 **\- Bonjour, Irène.**

 **\- Bonjour, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu as bientôt fini ici ?**

 **\- Dans cinq minutes je pense.**

 **\- Ok. Esmée voudrait te voir.**

 **\- Esmée ?**

 **\- Le professeur Cullen, pardon. Elle t'attend dans sa salle.**

 **\- D'accord... ok j'y vais.**

 **\- Tu viendras me raconter, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut.**

 **\- Oui.**

Je tentai de sourire avec confiance mais je ne réussis qu'à grimacer. Irène me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, elle se contenta de me laisser seul. En vitesse je terminai ma tâche, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant la porte fermée du bureau de la professeure. Après une grande inspiration je frappai et la seconde d'après on m'invita à entrer.

 **\- Professeure... vous m'avez demandé ?**

 **\- Ah oui. Entrez et asseyez-vous.**

Son ton était autoritaire mais loin d'être sec et haineux. Ne disant rien, je me laissai doucement tomber sur la chaise face à son bureau. Elle s'installa face à moi et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir les deux boîtes en plastique vides qui avait contenu le repas que j'avais cuisiné pour elle.

- **C'est à vous je crois.**

 **\- Euh... oui, madame. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'ai vraiment été con et méchant. Vous ne méritiez pas que je vous parle comme ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?**

 **\- J'étais en retard pour aller chercher les enfants à la garderie de l'école. Ça allait fermer, j'ai eu peur qu'ils pensent que je les abandonne.**

 **\- Je vois. Ils ont quel âge ?**

 **\- Max a 6 ans et Marie en a 3. ils sont jeunes et... mon frère et sa femme viennent de mourir. J'en ai la garde maintenant. C'est compliqué pour eux.**

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui parler de cela, mais je me sentais dans le besoin de me justifier. Sur son visage, je vis la pitié s'installer, je détournai les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir ça.

 **\- Je suis désolée...**

 **\- Je suis la seule famille des enfants, il n'y a plus que nous trois. Bref, ça ne justifie pas mon comportement d'hier soir, je regrette vraiment.**

 **\- Alors vous m'avez apporter un repas.**

 **\- J'ai cuisiné ça hier soir oui.**

 **\- C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? Même le cheesecake ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors vous êtes très bon cuisinier ! C'est le meilleur porc au caramel et le meilleur Cheesecake que j'avais jamais encore mangé !**

 **\- Merci, je suis content que ça vous ai plu.**

 **\- Vous cuisiner comme ça pour tout ?**

J'eus un sourire en coin tout en répondant.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Vous devriez être dans un restaurant et pas à faire le ménage ici.**

 **\- J'y étais, madame. J'étais le chef du restaurant « Le Chandleur ».**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un « O » de surprise. Moi je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

- **J'adore ce restaurant, mon mari et moi y allons souvent ! Vous étiez donc le chef ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi... ?**

 **\- Ils m'ont viré car je n'étais plus assez fiable pour eux. Avec la mort de mon frère, et les enfants que je dois élever, mon métier de cuisinier n'était plus compatible avec ma nouvelle vie.**

 **\- C'est scandaleux ! Je n'y retournerai plus ! J'adorais votre cuisine !**

 **\- Merci, madame, c'est mon sous-chef qui a pris ma place maintenant. Il est aussi bon que moi.**

 **\- C'est par principe !**

Je ne dis rien, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais rajouter à ça. Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- En tout cas, non pas parce que vous m'avez cuisiner un délicieux repas, mais parce que je suis de nature indulgente, je ne tiens pas rigueur de l'incident d'hier soir.**

 **\- Merci, madame.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Mais je suis tentée de vous demander un cheesecake par jour !**

 **\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

Je souris et elle gloussa doucement.

 **\- Suite à ce que vous venez de me dire, j'aurais une proposition.**

 **\- Euh... ok.**

 **\- Ce week end j'organise l'anniversaire de mon mari. Nous serons une petite vingtaine. Mais j'ai un souci avec mon traiteur, pour le moment je n'ai pas de repas. Seriez-vous d'accord pour prendre sa place ?**

J'étais stupéfait, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je mis quelques secondes à réfléchir à sa proposition. Cela pourrait être tentant, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'établir un menu, de faire les courses, et personne pour me garder les enfants.

 **\- C'est très gentil à vous mais... je ne pourrai pas. Je n'ai personne pour s'occuper des enfants. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls.**

 **\- Ils pourront venir ! Ils y aura d'autres enfants et plein d'adultes. Nous avons un grand jardin et même une piscine. Je vous payerai bien sûr. La cuisine est toute équipée... certainement pas aussi professionnelle que celle que vous avez connu, mais bon.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. C'est tentant, la cuisine me manque mais...**

 **\- Réfléchissez, donnez-moi votre réponse demain. Sachez juste que je payerai absolument tout, nous nous occuperons de vos petits et vous serez rémunéré.**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir. Vingt personnes ?**

 **\- Environ oui. Je peux vous envoyez le nombre exact et nous pourrons discuter de ce que je souhaiterais comme repas. Je serais très honorée qu'un grand chef comme vous, cuisine chez moi ! Je suis vraiment fan de votre cuisine, vous pourrez le demander à mon mari. Je suis profondément déçue qu'ils se soient séparés de vous.**

 **\- Croyez-moi que moi aussi. Je vais réfléchir à votre offre.**

 **\- Le traiteur me demandait 800 dollars. Vous êtes un grand chef, je vous propose 1500.**

1500 dollars ! J'en avait presque le souffle coupé. En faisait la cuisine pour lui demander pardon, je n'avais pas imaginé que cela déboucherait sur une offre. C'était plutôt intéressant comme proposition. Cuisiner pour vingt personnes ce n'était pas infaisable. Et puis une telle somme serait la bienvenue dans mon petit monde merdique de dette !

 **\- C'est une très grosse somme...**

 **\- Méritée. Nous serons nombreux et vous êtes très bon.**

 **\- Merci... je... je vais y réfléchir. Je vous donne une réponse demain. Ça vous va ?**

 **\- Parfaitement ! Et ne vous en faite pas pour les enfants, nous nous occuperons d'eux !**

 **\- Merci.**

Je me levai, elle imita mon geste.

 **\- Je dois retourner travailler.**

 **\- Oui oui bien sûr.**

 **\- Merci et encore pardon pour hier.**

 **\- C'est oublié !**

Je souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

 **\- Est-ce que... enfin je n'ai parlé à personne de ma situation, avec les enfants et tout le reste.**

 **\- Je serai une tombe ! Ne vous en faite pas, personne ne saura rien.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Passez une bonne fin de journée et à demain.**

 **\- Avec ma réponse promis.**

Elle me sourit et je sortis de la classe pour rejoindre mon chariot abandonné un peu plus loin. Durant tout le reste de la journée, je ne cessais de penser à la proposition de la professeure. En fait, je voulais vraiment le faire, j'avais besoin de cuisiner, de me replonger dans un menu autre que le repas du soir des enfants. La motivation de la rémunération était un facteur important il faut le reconnaître, mais l'idée de faire un grand repas était la plus attrayante pour moi.

De retour à la maison avec les enfants, je tentai de me concentrer sur eux, si je n'avais pas dit oui tout de suite c'était pour eux. Je ne voulais pas passer mon samedi dans une cuisine, les laisser seuls avec la peur qu'ils pensent que je les mets de côté. De plus si j'acceptais, ils seraient gardés par des inconnus et je ne sais pas comment ils allaient réagir. Quand Anthony et Jenna avaient besoin d'une nounou c'était toujours moi ou une voisine du quartier.

 **\- Tonton ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- T'es dans la lune.**

 **\- Non, pourquoi.**

 **\- Bah si... tu m'écoutes pas.**

Je fronçai les sourcils et baissai les yeux vers Max. Nous étions dans la cuisine et il m'aidait à mettre la table. À ses pieds il y avait plein d'éclats de verre.

 **\- Est-ce que par hasard tu me disais que tu avais cassé un verre ?**

 **\- Euh oui.**

 **\- Ok. Ne bouge pas parce qu'en plus tu n'as pas de chausson.**

 **\- Pardon.**

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras pour aller le poser sur le plan de travail avant de prendre un balai et ramasser les morceaux de verre.

 **\- Tu pensais à quoi ?**

 **\- A comment je vais te punir.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Mais non. Non, tu sais la dame pour qui j'ai cuisiner hier soir ?**

 **\- Oui, parce que tu n'as pas été gentil...**

 **\- Oui. Et bien elle veut que samedi je cuisine pour elle et ses invités. Pour un anniversaire.**

 **\- Ah.**

 **\- Et je sais pas si je dois y aller.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je veux pas vous laisser toi et Marie. La dame propose que vous veniez, apparemment il y aura d'autres enfants, ils ont un grand jardin et une piscine.**

 **\- Oh trop cool !**

Je me tournai vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- Tu voudrais bien passer la journée chez des gens que tu ne connais pas ?**

 **\- Tu seras là aussi.**

 **\- Oui mais je travaillerais.**

 **\- Mais tu ne seras pas loin.**

 **\- Non c'est sûr.**

 **\- Et y a la piscine !**

 **\- Ouais...**

Ok, c'était plus simple que je pensais. Je terminai de ramasser le verre brisé par les mains maladroites de mon neveu avant de retourner vers lui.

 **\- Alors je dis oui ?**

 **\- Bah oui.**

 **\- Ok alors. Sûr ?**

 **\- Tu veux toi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors oui !**

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras. Max n'avait que 6 ans, mais il avait toujours été plus mature et plus réfléchit que son âge.

 **\- Merci mon grand de ton aide.**

 **\- Mais de rien. Mais j'ai faim maintenant !**

 **\- Oh bah ça va oui !**

Il rit et me fit un bisou.

 **\- Allez, va chercher ta sœur, on va passer à table.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Et Max ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Mets des chaussons, ta sœur aussi. Sinon je vous les colle aux pieds avec de la glue !**

 **\- Oui, chef !**

Il sourit et disparut dans le salon en criant le nom de sa sœur. Je secouai la tête en souriant, puis je fis réchauffer notre dîner. Finalement la journée n'avait pas été si désastreuse que ça, je gardais mon boulot, j'allais cuisiner pour une jolie petite somme, les enfants avaient passé une bonne journée... non, ça allait !

La soirée avec les enfants fut joyeuse, Max avait parlé à Marie de la piscine, elle était toute impatiente d'aller « faire plouf ». Elle était trop mignonne. Après le repas et l'histoire, ils se couchèrent sans faire de caprice et j'avais pour une fois ma soirée. Tout en faisant quelques papiers je regardais la télé.. j'étais bien loin de mes soirées avec mes potes !

Le lendemain, j'arrivai plutôt content au travail. Contrairement à la veille, je saluai tout le monde. Changé et armé de mon chariot de ménage j'allai récupérer mon emploi du temps et commençai ma journée. Le professeur Cullen n'arrivait qu'à 10h aujourd'hui.

\- **Hey Masen!**

 **\- Hey... Jake... je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille tien !**

 **\- Je suis un mystère ! Ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais super.**

 **\- Hier tu avais l'air nerveux.**

 **\- Une mauvaise journée, mais ça va mieux. Quoi de neuf pour toi ? C'est quoi ce suçon là ? Il est énorme !**

 **\- Ouais je me suis fait attaquer par une sauvageonne cette nuit !**

- **Toi Snow et elle Ygritt ?**

 **\- Ouais et je vis dans une grotte !**

Je ris face à cette référence à la série « Games of Throne ».

- **Sans rire, tu fais quoi vendredi soir ?**

 **\- Rien pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je sors avec quelques potes après le boulot. Tu veux venir ?**

 **\- Non, c'est gentil mais je ne pourrais pas.**

 **\- Une fille ?**

 **\- Non. Mais une prochaine fois peut-être.**

 **\- D'accord, pas de problème. Bon, je vais bosser !**

 **\- Fais donc, ça changera un peu !**

 **\- Va te faire voir, Ed !**

Je ris et lui tapai l'épaule avant qu'il ne sorte en me faisant un doigt d'honneur. Amusé par le comportement de mon collègue, je débutai mes tâches quotidienne. Il était midi passé quand j'entrai en salle de pause pour mon repas, je fus assez surpris d'y trouver le professeur Cullen. En me voyant elle se leva tout en m'indiquant la place qui était face à elle. J'allai m'y installer, munis de mon sandwich et ma bouteille d'eau.

 **\- Bonjour, Edward, je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ?**

 **\- Oui. Bonjour à vous aussi.**

 **\- Alors vous avez réfléchit ?**

 **\- Oui, j'en ai même parlé à mon neveu.**

 **\- Oh et alors ?**

 **\- Max et Marie sont assez excités à l'idée de pouvoir aller dans une piscine.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?**

 **\- Oui, ça veut dire oui. Je serai votre chef samedi.**

Elle frappa dans ses mains en rejetant sa tête en arrière avec une immense sourire.

 **\- Oh merci ! Je suis tellement contente ! Je sais que je ne serai pas déçue ! Vous êtes vraiment l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers de cette ville !**

 **\- Non, n'abusons pas quand même. Mais c'est gentil.**

 **\- Non, je suis sincère !**

 **\- Merci.**

Elle sourit et sortit son téléphone.

\- **Je dois juste envoyer un message pour dire que vous acceptez ! Ensuite nous discuterons de mes attentes !**

 **\- Ok.**

Je la laissai envoyer son message, tout en croquant dans mon sandwich, je mourrais de faim. Quand elle eut fini j'étais déjà à la moitié de mon repas.

 **\- Bien, pardon, Edward.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Que voulez-vous que je fasse du coup ?**

 **\- Vous avez carte blanche ! Je vous fait entièrement confiance !**

 **\- Bien mais vous préférez un buffet ? Un service à table ? Entrée, plat, dessert ? Viande, poisson ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'un buffet sera plus pratique. Nous serons assez nombreux. Pas de poisson, ma nièce est allergique.**

 **\- Allergique ? Au poisson ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça lui fait des douleurs à l'estomac et des plaques rouge sur tout le corps.**

 **\- J'avais jamais entendu ça. Mais ok, buffet et pas de poisson.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je vais réfléchir à ça. Demain je vous donne un menu.**

 **\- C'est absolument parfait ! Je n'ai aucune restriction à vous imposer !**

 **\- Super, merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Amusez-vous et épatez-nous !**

 **\- Je vais essayer.**

Elle sourit et attrapa son sac avant d'en sortir une petite carte.

\- **Tenez, voici mon numéro personnel, vous pouvez m'appeler en cas de besoin.**

 **\- Oui. Vous êtes sûre que ça ne pose pas de problème si je viens avec les enfants ?**

 **\- Aucun soucis je vous le garantis !**

 **\- Parfait. Merci beaucoup.**

Elle me sourit et se leva.

 **\- Je dois y aller, n'hésitez surtout pas !**

 **\- Je vous tiens informée. Bonne fin de journée.**

 **\- Merci, à vous aussi, Edward.**

Je hochai la tête et elle disparut de la salle de pause. Soigneusement je rangeai sa carte, j'étais vraiment heureux à la perspective de pouvoir cuisiner, d'autant plus que j'avais carte blanche. Durant tout le reste de la journée, je ne pensais qu'à ça. Le menu m'obsédait, mais j'adorais cette sensation de défi et de bonheur que je ressentais. Dieu que ça me manquait ! J'allais tout donner pour les épater samedi !

* * *

 **Voilà...**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bonne semaine**

 **Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir...**

 **Alors tout d'abord je veux platement m'excuser de mon absence sur le site. Je ne vous ai pas habitué à tant de temps entre les publications, je suis navrée. Mon travail et mes horaires changeant d'un jour à l'autre et d'une semaine sur l'autre, m'impose un rythme difficile à tenir.**

 **je n'abandonne pas, je continue d'écrire mais je manque cruellement de temps et d'énergie. Je promet cependant de faire le maximum pour être la plus rapide possible. Je pense que les publications deviendrons aléatoire, dès qu'un chapitre sera prêt je le partagerais aussitôt, je n'attendrais plus un jour précis.**

 **J'espère que tout cela ne te fera pas fuir de cette histoire.**  
 **En tous cas merci pour ta patience, merci pour votre temps et vos reviews.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- C'est là ?**

Je regardai le GPS de mon téléphone, ainsi que le bout de papier contenant l'adresse du professeur Cullen.

 **\- Oui, c'est ici.**

 **\- Wha !**

Je hochai la tête pour répondre à la surprise de Max. Nous étions devant une immense maison, près du détroit du Puget. Je pense que la maison et le terrain devaient faire la moitié de la rue ! Je coupai le moteur et observai encore un instant l'endroit où j'allais cuisiné. J'ignorais qu'une prof gagnait si bien sa vie. Tant mieux, mais la vache !

 **\- Bon, vous êtes prêts, les poulets ?**

 **\- Y a la piscine là ?**

Je souris et regardai mon innocente Marie dans le rétroviseur.

 **\- Vue la taille de la maison et du jardin... je pense que oui, ma puce !**

 **\- Ah... alors on va ?**

 **\- Oui. Max ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je sortis de la voiture et fis sortir les enfants. J'attrapai mon sac de cuisine et m'avançai vers l'entrée tout en portant Marie qui était calée sur ma hanche. Je sonnai, un peu embarrassé de venir à 9h chez une presque inconnue, avec mes deux petits monstres.

 **\- Oh, Edward ! Bonjour ! Je vous attendais ! Vous avez trouvé facilement ?**

 **\- Oui... la maison est... repérable !**

Ma patronne d'un jour me sourit avec amusement avant de se tourner vers les enfants.

 **\- Bonjour. Vous devez êtes Max et Marie. Je m'appelle Esmée.**

 **\- Bonjour, madame.**

 **\- B'jour.**

Marie s'était cachée dans mon cou, et Max se cramponnait à ma main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **\- Je vous en prie, entrez ! Faites comme chez vous. Je vais vous faire visiter les pièces principales.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Pour le moment nous sommes seuls, ma nièce et mon beau-frère sont avec mon mari pour le distraire le temps des préparatifs. Ma sœur et ma fille ne vont pas tarder à arriver je pense. Ensuite les autres invités arriveront à partir de 11h, jusqu'à 12h, 12h30. À 13h Carlisle sera là.**

 **\- Je serai dans les temps.**

 **\- Je sais, je vous fais confiance de toute façon.**

Je la suivais dans les longs couloirs de sa maison, tout était très grand, les dimensions, les meubles, la déco... c'était plutôt beau. Mais honnêtement, je ne regardais pas trop, en fait, je n'y connaissais rien ! La seule chose qui me préoccupait c'était la cuisine. Après avoir traversé un grand salon, puis la salle à manger qui donnait sur le jardin, nous atterrîmes enfin dans la pièce que j'aimais le plus dans une maison.

 **\- Et voilà votre lieu de travail pour quelques heures.**

 **\- La vache !**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. La cuisine était immense, presque équipée comme une cuisine professionnelle. Il y avait deux fours, l'un à vapeur, l'autre à chaleur tournante, tous les robots possibles, une plaque de cuisson à induction de six foyers, une collection de casseroles et poêles de toutes les tailles, des couteaux professionnels, aussi nombreux que dans mon ancienne cuisine étoilée.

La pièce était blanche, immaculée, lumineuse, spacieuse, le plan de travail était immense... j'allais m'éclater ! J'étais déjà tombé amoureux de cet endroit ! Comme un gosse je regardais dans tous les tiroirs, m'émerveillant à chacune de mes découvertes. Le plus fabuleux, fut lorsque j'ouvris le frigo, je n'avais jamais vu un réfrigérateur aussi rempli chez un particulier. Et à première vue, tout ce que j'avais demandé comme ingrédient semblait y être. C'était le paradis pour le cuisinier que j'étais.

 **\- Est-ce que ça vous convient ?**

 **\- Vous rigolez ? C'est incroyable ! Je veux vivre dans cette cuisine !**

 **\- Je n'y passe pas beaucoup de temps...**

 **\- Vous allez me briser le cœur.**

Elle se mit à rire et je posai mon sac sur le plan de travail.

 **\- J'avais emporté quelques outils au cas où, mais c'est bien plus beau que dans mes rêves !**

 **\- Oh, tout ici est à votre disposition. J'ai respecté à la lettre la liste de courses également, tout est là.**

 **\- C'est vraiment génial. Est-ce que vous voulez revoir quelques détails avant de commencer ?**

 **\- Oui, revoyons le plan et allons-y. Vous voulez un café ? Les enfants, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

Marie que je n'avais pas lâchée se crispa contre moi à cause de la timidité qui lui fit rougir les joues. Max se cacha lui aussi derrière moi. Je pense qu'il était impressionné par une si grande maison.

 **\- Les poulets ? Un jus d'orange ? De l'eau ?**

Marie plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon oreille et chuchota.

 **\- Elle a du zus de pomme la dame ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, demande, princesse.**

Elle rougit encore plus mais se tourna quand même vers la maîtresse de maison.

\- **Du zus de pomme, madame...**

 **\- Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Et toi, jeune homme ?**

 **\- Du jus d'orange s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Tout de suite. Edward café donc ?**

 **\- Oui, merci beaucoup.**

J'installai Marie et Max sur les tabourets de la cuisine et je m'assis à mon tour tout en sortant le carnet dans lequel j'avais noté le menu d'aujourd'hui. Pendant une petite demi-heure nous discutâmes des petites choses à peaufiner. Puis elle proposa aux enfants de regarder un dessin animé dans la pièce d'à côté, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec timidité mais plaisir.

Quant à moi je me préparais à cuisiner. C'est avec concentration et motivation que je débutai le repas que je devais au professeur Cullen. Je trouvai vite mes repères dans l'espace de travail, j'étais à l'aise et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir. Je gardais quand même une oreille attentive aux enfants qui venaient me voir de temps en temps. Max demandait à m'aider, je lui donnai alors une ou deux tâches à faire.

 **\- Edward ? Tout va bien ?**

Je relevai la tête et fus surpris de trouver quatre personne devant moi, dont le professeur.

 **\- Oui très bien. Je suis dans les temps.**

 **\- Parfait. Je vous présente ma sœur Renée. Ma fille Rosalie et son mari Emmett. Tout le monde je vous présente Edward, un grand cuisinier de Seattle !**

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, j'avais le souvenir de sa fille plus grande et avec des cheveux clairs mais pas blonds. Peut-être qu'elle avait deux filles, que j'avais mal compris. Dans le fond peu importe.

 **\- Bonjour.**

 **\- En tout cas ça sent super bon ici ! J'ai faim !**

Un grand brun à la carrure de militaire se vit recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la blonde.

 **\- Tu manges tout le temps, arrête un peu.**

 **\- Je dois être constitué comme les vaches et avoir quatre estomacs.**

Je souris alors que la blonde leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Avec sourire le professeur Cullen les réprimanda.

 **\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux.**

 **\- J'ai six mois d'absence à rattraper ! N'est-ce pas, mon amour ?**

 **\- On dira ça.**

Peut intéressé par leur bavardage, je continuai mes préparations et le militaire dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom le remarqua.

 **\- Nous allons peut être laisser le chef continuer en paix. Nous on a tous le reste à préparer. Où est Stella au fait ?**

C'est la belle-mère qui lui répondit.

 **\- Elle joue dans le salon avec le neveu et la nièce d'Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Ok, ça marche. Chef, bonne continuation !**

 **\- Merci.**

Je lui souris poliment avant de continuer à couper mes légumes. Tous sortirent de la cuisine et j'entendis une douce agitation dans la maison et le jardin. La fête surprise prenait forme petit à petit, tout comme mes plats. Plus les heures passaient plus la maison grouillait de monde et d'enfants. Max et Marie avaient vaincu leur timidité et je les voyais courir dans le jardin avec les autres. J'étais content, ça leur changeait un peu les idées.

- **Edward ? Vous êtes prêt ?**

Je relevai une nouvelle fois la tête, madame Cullen avant changé de tenue, elle s'était coiffée et maquillée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était 12h50.

 **\- Je viens de recevoir un message, ils sont sur le point d'arriver.**

 **\- Les entrées sont prêtes, il n'y a plus qu'à servir, les plats seront prêts à temps et je finis les desserts. Le timing est bon.**

 **\- Formidable merci !**

 **\- Je vais commencer à disposer les entrées dehors.**

 **\- Parfait, je réunis tout le monde dans le salon.**

 **\- Bien.**

Elle s'éclipsa en vitesse pendant que moi je disposais mes verrines, mes petits four salés, mes petites assiettes de charcuterie et mon plat de saumon fumée sur des grands plateaux afin d'aller les exposer dehors près de la table qui allait réunir tous les invités.

Au loin, à l'intérieur de la maison, j'entendis des applaudissements et des cris. Ça devait quand même être chouette d'avoir une telle surprise le jour de son anniversaire. Avoir toute sa famille auprès de soi et ses amis. Tout en terminant d'exposer mes entrées, j'eus un sourire triste, c'était une chose que je ne connaîtrai jamais.

 **\- Tonton ?**

 **\- Hey, les poulets, ça va ? Vous vous amusez ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est trop cool.**

 **\- Mais on a faim, tonton.**

 **\- Je vais vous donner à manger, je finis ça et on retourne en cuisine.**

Max tournait autour des entrées en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Ça a l'air bon tout ça !**

 **\- J'en ai gardé pour nous.**

 **\- Trop cool !**

 **\- C'est quand la piscine, tonton ?**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Marie qui était allongée dans l'herbe, j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle était fatiguée.

 **\- Après manger et la sieste, princesse.**

 **\- Oh mais j'suis pas fatiguée.**

 **\- Je ne te crois pas.**

 **\- Mais !**

 **\- Mais quoi ? Allez, on va manger les monstres.**

Je me penchai pour relever puis porter Marie, que je balançai sur mon épaules sous un éclat de rire de sa part. De retour dans la cuisine, j'installai les enfants sur un coin du plan de travail.

 **\- Vous voulez goûter quoi ?**

 **\- Tout !**

 **\- Oui tout, tonton !**

 **\- C'est parti alors.**

Je leur servis un peu de toutes les entrées que j'avais préparées et je me fis un plaisir de les observer manger avec appétit.

 **\- Ah, Edward, merci beaucoup pour les entrées, nous passons tous dans le jardin.**

 **\- Très bien, madame, je termine les plats.**

 **\- Appelez-moi Esmée je vous en prie. Est-ce que c'est bon, les enfants ?**

Marie hocha vigoureusement la tête, trop occupée à manger pour répondre, Max lui vida sa bouche et leva le pouce.

 **\- Trop bon oui !**

 **\- Bon, alors nous allons aller goûter tout ça. À tout à l'heure.**

Je souris et dès qu'elle repartit, je me remis au travail pour les plats tout en discutant avec les enfants. J'étais en train de terminer mes assiettes quand Esmée réapparue dans la cuisine accompagnée de son beau-fils et de la jeune fille que j'avais déjà vue à l'université.

 **\- C'est encore moi, désolée.**

 **\- Vous êtes chez vous après tout.**

Elle me sourit et se tourna vers la jeune fille dont j'avais oublié le nom.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais voici Isabella, ma nièce.**

 **\- Irène nous avait brièvement présentés.**

Isabella hocha la tête et Esmée reprit la parole avec enthousiasme.

 **\- C'était absolument délicieux, Edward ! Nous avons tout mangé, il ne reste plus rien. Un vrai régal !**

 **\- Je vous l'avais dit !**

Je regardai Max qui se mit à rougir aussitôt alors qu'Esmée riait.

 **\- Oui et tu avais raison ! Il est très fort ton oncle.**

 **\- Oui ! Plus que mon papa ! Papa il faisait toujours tout cramer ! Hein, Marie ?**

 **\- Oui... c'était pas bon !**

Marie grimaça en secouant la tête et Max souriait. C'est vrai qu'Anthony avait beaucoup de qualités et savait faire plein de choses, mais pas la cuisine. C'était une horreur visuelle et gustative. Le plus amusant c'est qu'il était toujours persuadé qu'il avait fait des progrès et il n'avait jamais abandonné. Je repris la parole afin d'éviter un moment de gêne.

 **\- Les plats sont prêts, toutes les assiettes sont garnies, présentées et chaudes.**

 **\- Parfait, j'ai recruté les deux jeunes pour nous aider au service, à quatre nous iront plus vite.**

Emmett se mit alors à ricaner et il regarda Isabella.

 **\- Avec elle c'est pas sûr qu'on y arrive !**

 **\- La ferme Emmett ou je te botte les fesses !**

 **\- Tu sais que tu perdrais ! Tu perds toujours !**

 **\- Je n'abandonne jamais !**

 **\- Les enfants, ça suffit. Aidons Edward plutôt.**

Esmée s'avança vers moi et dans son dos, Isabella mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Emmett avant de vite prendre la suite de sa tante. Ce dernier plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle lui lança un grand sourire.

- **Max, tu as goûté ça aussi ?**

Esmée s'était tourné vers mon petit gars tout en désignant le plat de résistance.

- **Oh oui c'est un délice ! J'en ai même pris deux fois !**

 **\- Un délice tu dis ? Hum, j'ai hâte de goûter !**

Max sourit et Esmée disposa autant d'assiettes possible sur les plateaux. Je l'aidai, ainsi qu'Emmett et Isabella, puis nous sortîmes afin d'apporter tout ça aux invités. Je fis un aller-retour pour apporter les assiettes manquantes et alors que j'allais m'éclipser discrètement, Esmée me retint par le bras.

 **\- S'il vous plaît, je vous présente à tous Edward. Le merveilleux cuisinier qui a accepté de faire ce repas pour nous. Carlisle et moi avions l'habitude d'aller manger au restaurant dont il était chef. Ce garçon a un véritable don pour la cuisine. Merci encore pour tout votre travail aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oh, euh... je vous en prie. C'est avec plaisir. Je... je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.**

Tous se mirent à m'applaudir, avant j'avais l'habitude de ça, mais là je me sentais intimidé. Je cherchais alors un visage sympathique sur lequel me concentrer, mes yeux tombèrent sur Isabella. Ses cheveux lâches brillaient, reflétant quelques nuances de roux à cause du soleil. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus clairs que la dernière fois où je l'avais vue à l'université... et son sourire était... adorable. Lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent les miens, je détournai immédiatement le regard et je tombai sur le visage d'un homme que j'avais déjà hélas vu dans le passé.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, je respirai plus vite et plus fort. Je me souvenais que trop bien du soir où j'avais rencontré cet homme. Quand il me reconnut, son visage s'assombrit, son regard se fit à la fois peiné et gêné. Son regard quitta le mien lorsque Isabella se pencha vers lui pour lui parler. Profitant de cette issue, je glissai un sourire quelque peu crispé au reste des invités et je m'éclipsai le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Cet homme là-bas était l'un des deux policiers qui avait sonné chez mon frère afin de m'annoncer sa mort et celle de ma belle sœur. Je me souviens encore que je n'avais pas attendu qu'il se présente pour demander ce qu'il se passait. C'est lui qui était en charge de l'enquête. Charlie Swan.

Un peu étourdi par ce visage qui me rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, je repris doucement et distraitement ma cuisine afin de terminer les desserts. Avec les enfants, j'essayais d'être le plus enjoué possible. Après leur avoir donné un dessert, je conseillai à Marie d'aller s'allonger dans le salon à côté afin qu'elle fasse une petite sieste. Je ne doutais pas de son état de fatigue. Max l'avait suivi dans l'idée de la surveiller, sauf qu'après dix bonne minutes, sans bruit et sans retour d'aucun de mes deux monstres, je me déplaçai et les trouvai tous deux endormis sur l'un des canapés. Je n'aurais pas parié sur Max pour une sieste mais tant mieux.

 **\- Vous voulez qu'on les monte dans une des chambres ?**

Je me retournai, c'était Isabella. Elle me sourit avant de regarder les enfants endormis.

 **\- Non... ils vont être perdus quand ils se réveilleront. Je préfère être à côté.**

 **\- Rose va coucher Stella, on peut les mettre tous les trois ensemble et on les entendra se réveiller avec le baby phone. Rose l'utilise toujours même si Stella à 4 ans !**

 **\- Rose et Stella ?**

 **\- Rosalie, ma cousine et Stella, sa fille.**

 **\- Ah oui pardon.**

 **\- C'est normal. Alors? Ils seront mieux à l'étage, et sans bruit.**

 **\- Si... votre tante accepte alors oui d'accord.**

 **\- Bien sûr qu'elle accepte. Je vais porter la petite demoiselle.**

Je hochai la tête et allai prendre doucement Max dans mes bras, pendant qu'Isabella se chargea de Marie. En silence je la suivis jusqu'à l'étage et dans une chambre où Rosalie finissait de couvrir sa fille, elle aussi déjà endormie. Elle nous sourit et délicatement, Isabella déposa Marie et moi Max. le lit était suffisamment grand pour que trois petites crevettes comme eux passent sans problème. Sur la pointe des pieds nous sortîmes de la chambre.

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Mais je vous en prie. Si j'entends que ce n'est pas ma fille qui se réveille, je viendrais vous prévenir.**

 **\- Merci. Je dois absolument retourner en cuisine...**

 **\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Allez-y !**

Je souris et descendis pour rejoindre la cuisine et mes desserts qu'il fallait absolument que je termine. Pendant trente bonnes minutes je m'appliquai à terminer en beauté, le repas que j'avais créé. Encore une fois, Emmett vint m'aider pour transporter le gâteau et les gourmandises que j'avais faites en plus. Tous chantèrent « Joyeux Anniversaire » pendant que moi, je retournai là où était ma place. Il fallait faire la vaisselle maintenant !

\- **Monsieur Masen ?**

Alors que depuis que je l'avais vu j'essayais de ne pas y penser, le capitaine Swan était désormais dans la même pièce que moi. Ne quittant pas des yeux ma vaisselle, je me raidis.

 **\- Capitaine Swan.**

 **\- Comment allez vous ?**

 **\- J'essaye de ne pas me poser la question.**

 **\- Esmée m'a dit que vous aviez perdu votre travail.**

 **\- J'en ai un autre. La cuisine n'était plus compatible avec mon nouveau rôle de tonton au foyer.**

 **\- Pourtant vous êtes sacrément bon ! Je n'avais jamais aussi bien mangé de ma vie !**

 **\- Merci.**

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Isabella, suivie de Rosalie entrèrent. Isabella passa son bras autour des épaules du capitaine.

 **\- Pardon mais j'ai cru entendre que tu n'avais jamais aussi bien manger de ta vie. Donc tu me mentais quand tu disais que mes soupes de bonbons au jus d'orange était la meilleure chose au monde ? Papa j'ai le cœur brisé !**

Le capitaine grimaça avant d'embrasser sa fille.

 **\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Mais il est temps que tu le saches... c'était infecte !**

Isabella éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière, son rire était adorable et spontané. Je souris en le regardant jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude qui coulait du robinet, me brûle les mains.

 **\- C'est vrai que comparé au repas d'aujourd'hui, je suis très mauvaise. C'était très bon, chef ! Merci !**

 **\- De rien.**

Je souris poliment avant de reprendre mon rangement sans prendre en compte la désagréable sensation d'être observé.

 **\- Bella ? On va chercher les cadeaux.**

 **\- Oui. Papa tu nous rejoins ?**

 **\- Oui, oui. Filez les filles. J'arrive.**

Mince... j'allais devoir me retrouver de nouveau seul avec le capitaine pendant que Rosalie et Isabella allèrent dans une autre pièce. J'essayais de faire croire que j'avais oublié sa présence. En vain je pense.

 **\- Monsieur Masen... je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça mais, sachez que je ferai tout pour retrouver qui a fait ça.**

 **\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Même si ça ne les ramènera jamais.**

 **\- Je sais bien mais... cela peut aider.**

 **\- Je veux juste qu'il paye pour avoir tué deux personnes aussi formidables que mon frère et sa femme.**

 **\- Votre dossier est ma priorité. Croyez-moi.**

Je n'ajoutai rien. J'ignorais encore si oui ou non je devais avoir le faible espoir de retrouver un jour le salaud qui avait gâché nos vies.

 **\- Je... je dois y retourner.**

 **\- Bien sûr, profitez de la fête. Je dois ranger ici.**

 **\- Très bien, merci.**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il disparut vers le jardin me laissant avec mes sombres pensées, mon moral à zéro et ma vaisselle.

 **\- Tonton...**

 **\- Hey, bonhomme ! Viens-là, mon poulet !**

J'attrapai Max dans mes bras. J'avais presque fini de ranger la cuisine, j'étais en train de vider le lave-vaisselle de son premier lavage. Dehors les gens s'amusaient, j'entendais beaucoup d'éclats de rire et quelques acclamations pour je ne sais quelle raison.

 **\- Bah alors, mon grand, tu fais encore des siestes ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Tu as faim ? Soif ?**

 **\- Les deux.**

 **\- Ok, je vais te donner ça.**

 **\- Un câlin encore tonton...**

Comment résister ? M'asseyant sur un tabouret, je gardai contre moi mon neveu, sa tête reposant dans mon cou et ses bras autour de mes épaules.

 **\- Comme c'est mignon...**

Je tournai doucement la tête vers Esmée Cullen. Elle arriva vers nous, les mains jointes sur le cœur.

 **\- La sieste lui a fait du bien ?**

 **\- Il semblerait oui. Dès que Marie est réveillée, nous partons. J'ai quasiment fini ici.**

Max se redressa d'un coup l'air offusqué.

 **\- Mais tonton tu avais dit qu'il y avait la piscine !**

 **\- Oui mais vous avez dormis. Et j'ai fini mon travail ici.**

 **\- Mais...**

Esmée prit la parole.

 **\- Vous pouvez rester. Vraiment, ça ne nous dérange pas, au contraire, joignez-vous à nous !**

 **\- Je n'oserais pas.**

 **\- Je vous ordonne d'oser ! Les enfants pourront encore jouer, il fait beau et chaud, profitez.**

Max me regarda avec une moue suppliante qui le faisait ressembler à sa mère. ?

 **\- S'il te plaît tonton... S'il te plaît !**

 **\- Mais Max, c'est impoli.**

 **\- Non puisqu'elle nous invite la dame.**

Esmée ricana.

 **\- Tu as raison, Max.**

 **\- Juste un petit plouf dans la piscine, tonton... allez...**

 **\- Un petit plouf ?**

 **\- Oui, plouf !**

Je souris et l'embrassai dans le cou.

 **\- Ok, un petit plouf ! Esmée, voulez-vous que je vous prépare à tous des cafés ? Il reste quelque petites choses en dessert pour grignoter.**

 **\- Ne vous en faite pas pour les cafés, ils viendront se les faire. En revanche je ne refuse pas les gourmandises ! C'était absolument divin !**

 **\- Merci. Max tu m'aides ? J'ai besoin d'un bras droit !**

 **\- Oui, Chef !**

 **\- Super ! Quelle est la première chose à faire quand on va cuisiner ?**

 **\- Sa laver les mains chef !**

 **\- Très bien !**

Je le déposai par terre et il se précipita vers l'évier, Esmée nous regardait avec sourire.

\- **Tonton... je suis trop petit !**

Je ris et allai l'aider. Esmée s'était éclipsée après avoir pris je ne sais quoi dans un des placards. Je supervisais Max dans sa présentation des petits fours sucrés quand Rosalie entra dans la cuisine.

 **\- Excusez moi, mais je pense que votre fille est réveillée.**

Max pouffa de rire et répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- C'est ma sœur Marie. Et lui c'est notre tonton.**

 **\- Max. La dame ne pouvait pas savoir. Enlève tes mains des gâteaux et attends moi. Je vais chercher ta sœur. Pas de bêtise ok ?**

 **\- Oui chef !**

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et suivis Rosalie. Seuls, elle se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Je suis désolée, j'étais persuadée que c'était vos enfants.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.**

 **\- Ils vous ressemblent en plus.**

 **\- Je suis presque le sosie de mon frère alors, j'imagine que oui, les enfants me ressemblent beaucoup.**

Elle me sourit et ne posa pas plus de question, j'étais soulagé, je ne voulais pas de nouveau expliquer pourquoi les enfants étaient avec moi. Une fois dans la chambre je trouvai ma petite Marie au bord des larmes et perdue dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand elle me vit, elle tendit ses bras vers moi.

 **\- Tonton...**

 **\- Je suis là princesse. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dormais alors on t'a emmener au lit.**

Je la pris contre moi et elle serra ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

\- **Tu as bien dormi ? Ça va, ma chérie ?**

 **\- Oui. L'est où Max ?**

 **\- En bas, il m'aidait à cuisiner.**

 **\- Ah... et on va à la piscine ?**

 **\- Tu perds pas le nord toi ! On verra. Viens, on va commencer par prendre le goûter.**

 **\- Oh oui ! J'ai faim !**

 **\- Toi et Max avez toujours faim !**

Je me tournai vers Rosalie qui s'occupait de sa fille.

 **\- Je vais descendre... merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. À tout de suite.**

 **\- Oui.**

J'attrapai les affaires de Marie et nous descendîmes jusqu'à la cuisine sans qu'elle ne quitte mes bras.

 **\- Alors après il faut faire comme ça... et voilà !**

 **\- Wah tu es fort !**

 **\- C'est tonton qui m'a apprit !**

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce, Max était en compagnie d'Isabella et ensemble ils décoraient quelques petits-fours. Je les observai.

 **\- Il est très doué ton tonton.**

 **\- Oui c'est le meilleur. Il cuisine toujours trop bien. Et il est drôle et trop gentil. Je l'aime très fort !**

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime très fort aussi.**

 **\- Et Marie aussi.**

 **\- Bien sûr Marie aussi.**

 **\- J'aime bien cuisiner avec tonton... papa il savait pas faire, il était trop nul ! Maman elle rigolait toujours quand papa il faisait à manger. Tu sais que mon tonton il avait un restaurant ?**

 **\- Il ne l'a plus ?**

 **\- Non... c'était le chef de la cuisine mais les patrons ils ont décidé qu'il devait plus travailler là-bas.**

 **\- C'est méchant !**

 **\- Je sais que c'est notre faute avec Marie.**

 **\- Je suis certaine que non, mon grand. Tu ne dois pas croire ça.**

 **\- Bah si. Si tonton il devait pas s'occuper de nous, bah il serait toujours le chef. Mais il faut qu'il nous garde.**

 **\- Je pense que même s'il aimait beaucoup son travail, il préfère s'occuper de toi et de ta sœur. Je suis sûr qu'il vous aime plus fort que la cuisine.**

 **\- En fait, c'est la faute de papa et maman. S'ils étaient pas morts, bah on aurait une vie normale ! Je les déteste !**

 **\- Tu ne dois pas dire ça, Max... tu sais, ils n'ont pas choisi ce qui est arrivé. Ils ne voulaient pas vous laisser, ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Ce n'est pas leur faute.**

 **\- Mais ils sont quand même morts et nous on est tout seuls ! Et tonton il doit faire le ménage au lieu de la cuisine !**

 **\- Ne soit pas trop sévère. Tu sais, peut-être que dans quelques années, ton tonton pourra ouvrir son propre restaurant. Ne plus être chef, ne veut pas dire qu'il ne cuisinera plus jamais. Regarde aujourd'hui...**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- Oups ! J'ai mis un peu trop d'étoiles en sucre là...**

 **\- On voit même plus le gâteau !**

Max pouffa de rire, suivit d'Isabella. Je soupirai et décidai d'entrer. Ce qu'avait dit Max me brisait le cœur, mais ce qu'avait répondu Isabella était exactement ce que moi j'aurais dit. Je décidai de ne pas y faire allusion maintenant avec Max, je lui parlerai plus tard.

 **\- Qu'est que vous faites à ma cuisine ?**

 **\- Bella, elle a vidé le tube d'étoiles sur le cupcake regarde !**

 **\- Pour ma défense, le capuchon du tube c'est ouvert tout seul.**

Je la regardai et souris.

\- **C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !**

 **\- Hey ! Je vais me rattraper, je débute moi dans la pâtisserie.**

\- **Mais elle s'est bien débrouillée, tonton, avec les autres. Ils sont bien.**

Max montra les autres gâteaux, qui je devais le reconnaître étaient plutôt jolis.

 **\- Oui ils sont très bien. Merci, Max. Merci, Isabella pour le coup de main.**

 **\- Appelez-moi Bella, je préfère.**

 **\- D'accord.**

J'installai Marie sur une chaise et pendant que Max et son sous chef finissaient de décorer les cupcakes, je donnai le goûter à ma nièce.

- **Les enfants, est-ce qu'après le goûter, ça vous dirait d'aller dans la piscine ?**

 **\- Oh oui !**

 **\- S'il te plaît ! Tonton dis oui !**

Voilà, c'était l'excitation totale ! Isabella sembla surprise de leur réaction, puis amusée. Moi, habitué à leur humeur euphorique, j'attendis qu'ils se calment.

\- **Vous avez fini ? Moi je veux bien, mais pas de bêtise et pas de noyade !**

 **\- Trop chouette ! Merci !**

 **\- Oui merci, tonton ! Je vais chercher mon maillot !**

 **\- Moi aussi ! Attends, Max !**

Et voilà... le frère et la sœur partirent en courant vers le salon où se trouvait leur sac contenant leur maillot de bain. Je souris tout en secouant la tête.

- **Il ne fallait pas leur parler de ça, vous n'aurez jamais de goûter maintenant.**

 **\- Oh ce n'est pas grave. Ça a l'air de leur faire plaisir.**

 **\- Oui, ils attendent ça depuis quelques jours déjà.**

Elle me sourit et pendant quelques secondes je pris le temps d'apprécier sa compagnie que je trouvais apaisante.

 **\- Oh fait... j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Max...**

 **\- Pendant la décoration cupcake ?**

 **\- Oui. Je suis désolé qu'il vous ai parlé de ça.**

 **\- Ne le soyez pas. Ce n'est rien. J'espère avoir bien répondu.**

 **\- Oui, j'aurais dit la même chose.**

 **\- Vous savez, mon père m'a parlé de cet accident le lendemain même. Ça l'a bouleversé je crois.**

 **\- Et moi donc...**

 **\- J'imagine. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mon père est un bon policier. Nous sommes très proche lui et moi, nous parlons beaucoup. Mise à part moi, il n'a parlé de votre situation à personne. Ne lui en voulez pas de m'avoir mise au courant.**

 **\- Je ne lui en veux pas. Et puis j'imagine qu'il ne s'imaginait pas me voir ici.**

 **\- Effectivement, j'ai cru le perdre à un moment !**

Elle rit et je l'observai encore une fois. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui me fascinait. Elle n'était pas du tout le genre de fille que je draguais à l'époque et encore moins avec qui je m'imagine coucher, mais... elle avait quelque chose qui m'inspirait confiance. Je me sentais calme avec elle.

 **\- En tout cas, encore merci avec Max. Les enfants ne voient pas beaucoup de monde, ils n'ont pas trop l'occasion de parler. Je suis même surpris qu'il vous ait confié tout ça.**

 **\- J'inspire confiance il faut croire.**

 **\- Visiblement.**

 **\- Je les trouve adorables.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je souris et deux petits bras entourèrent ma cuisse, suivi d'un rire.

 **\- Hey, petite chipie ! Tu as mis ton maillot à l'envers ! C'est quoi ce boulot ?**

 **\- Oh zut !**

 **\- Bah oui zut. Rolalala ! Viens, on va changer ça.**

Je l'attrapai dans mes bras et après quelques chatouilles je l'aidai à bien mettre son maillot de bain.

L'après-midi fut rapide, les enfants jouèrent dans la piscine en compagnie de la fille de Rosalie, Stella qui avait un an de plus que Marie. Les entendre rire et s'amuser à ce point me faisait chaud au cœur et mon moral remonta légèrement. Pour ma part, si je n'étais pas en cuisine, j'étais dans le jardin, en compagnie des Cullen qui n'étaient pas dans l'eau. Je ne participais que très peu aux conversations, je préférais graver dans ma mémoire l'image de mon neveu et ma nièce s'amusant comme jamais depuis la mort de leurs parents. D'ailleurs, j'espérais que de là haut ils pouvaient nous voir. J'espérais qu'ils étaient fiers de nous et de nos efforts pour continuer de vivre.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **J'espère que cela vous à plus.**

 **Je vous dit à très vite,**

 **encore navrée pour mon indiscipline**

 **Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Euh...**

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir...**

 **Je suis de retour... Je n'ai aucune excuses, si ce n'est un boulot épuisant, prenant (12h par jours) avec des horaires toujours changeants, un petit ami, des colocs et surtout 2 chats. C'est eux qui prennent le plus de temps :)**

 **non en vrai, je me suis laissée déborder par tout ça. je m'excuse encore une fois.  
Je n'ai pas abandonné. mes copines m'encourage, mon copain aussi, à vous retrouver. **

**J'ai lu chacun de vos messages. Merci, je n'ai pas de mot, mise à part Merci.**

 **J'imagine vos têtes et votre surprise à la vu de ce "petit miracle" dans vos mails demain matin.**

 **j'espère que vous en serez heureuse.**

 **Je ne suis toujours pas bonne en orthographe, alors je remercie ma copine Marine pour ses efforts, son soutient et... elle me menace, j'ai peur, alors je poste !**

 **Ce chapitre est prêt depuis très longtemps. Noel pour être honnête. Mais j'avais peur, et surtout honte. Mais grâce à la persistance indestructible de mes amies... tadaaam !**

 **J'aimerais vous dire que je vais reprendre un super rythme comme vous et moi avons connue, mais je mentirais.**

 **en revanche je pense mettre sur une autre plateforme, "Repartir de zéro" mais que j'ai retravaillé, avec mes personnages à moi. si ça vous intéresse...**

 **Je vous laisse lire, relire, découvrir ou redécouvrir cette histoire.**

 **Vous m'avez manqué !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le repas chez les Cullen. Nous étions désormais en plein mois de mai, les jours étaient plus beaux, plus chauds et les gens de meilleure humeur. Ma vie était devenue plus stable, mon travail était d'un ennui mortel mais au moins, j'avais de bons collègues. Je passais la plus part de mon temps avec Jacob ou Irène et parfois Esmée nous rejoignait lors des déjeuners. L'ambiance était bonne.

Avec les enfants ça allait aussi. En général ils étaient cools, même si parfois je me voyais obligé d'élever la voix et de les punir pour X raisons. L'école se passait plutôt bien pour eux, il n'y avait plus eu de bagarre ou d'accro avec des camarades. Dans un peu plus d'un mois ils seraient en vacances, moi aussi et ça, ça me motivait.

Aujourd'hui j'avais réussi à obtenir mon après-midi. Ce n'était pas très sérieux au vue de mes finances, et ceux même avec la jolie somme que j'avais touché chez les Cullen,.. mais demain c'était l'anniversaire de Marie et je voulais célébrer ça avec le plus de joie possible. J'allais bien sûr cuisiner, mais lui faire aussi un joli gâteau et bien sûr lui offrir quelques cadeaux.

La robe de la reine des neiges achetée avec une peluche Olaf en plus, je me dirigeais maintenant vers le supermarché afin de prendre ce qu'il me fallait pour le repas mais surtout le gâteau. J'avais prévu de lui faire un gâteau arc-en-ciel et le décor licorne. Ce n'était que lorsque j'arrivais à la caisse et qu'il fallait déposer les articles sur le tapis, que je me rendis compte de mon emballement... j'avais peut être pris un peu trop de chose... tant pis, l'occasion restait exceptionnelle et importante !

- **Monsieur, je pense qu'il y a un souci, la carte ne passe pas...**

 **\- Pardon ?**

Oh merde ! Non pourquoi ? J'avais vérifié mon compte et il me restait encore un peu de marge...

\- **C'est bizarre. Pouvez-vous réessayer s'il vous plaît ?**

 **\- Si vous voulez oui.**

Nerveux, honteux et impatient j'attendais avec angoisse le deuxième passage de la carte. Quand un bip répétitif signalant le refus retenti je fermais les yeux en serrant les poings. Autour de moi, les clients suivants me regardaient, me dévisageaient comme si j'étais une bête curieuse, certains s'impatientaient déjà.

 **\- Non, toujours refusé monsieur.**

 **\- Est-ce possible de savoir combien il manque exactement.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Très bien alors... je vais essayer de ne prendre que ces articles là...**

Rapidement je sélectionnais ce dont j'avais le plus besoin pour le gâteau, tant pis pour le décor. En soupirant la caissière annula le premier ticket, puis elle scanna de nouveau avant de passer encore une fois ma carte. Pendant ce temps j'avais lancé un bref « pardon » à la file derrière moi.

 **\- Elle ne passe toujours pas.**

De lourds soupirs se firent entendre dans la file, certains soufflaient des « mais c'est incroyable ça ! » ou d'autres « Encore un qui vit avec les aides et qui ne gère pas son budget » j'étais mort de honte, je ne savais pas quoi faire, partir en courant, m'excuser, essayer de trouver une solution... j'étais triste et déçu pour Marie, humilié par les remarques de ces personnes qui ne connaissait pas mon histoire et ma situation et qui pourtant se permettaient de me juger.

- **Avant d'être aussi con, tous autant que vous êtes, essayer de penser que la vie n'est pas rose pour tout le monde ! Qui êtes-vous pour le juger ! Je paye pour lui mademoiselle, et je prends tout merci.**

J'étais sonné, c'était Bella, la nièce d'Esmée Cullen. Le temps que je réagisse, elle avait déjà payé et s'occupait de tout mettre dans un sac.

 **\- Non, Bella... vous n'avez pas à faire ça !**

 **\- Trop tard. Allons-y maintenant.**

Elle se saisit du sac puis avança vers la sortie du magasin. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de la suivre, je lui emboîtais le pas.

 **\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? J'aurais pu me passer de plein d'article, je m'en serais sorti.**

 **\- Je voulais clouer le bec à tous ces crétins !**

 **\- Mais maintenant je vous dois de l'argent !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas bien grave et pas bien urgent.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai mon honneur.**

 **\- C'est bien une réponse de mec ça ! Tenez, vos affaires.**

 **\- Je vous rembourserais au plus vite.**

 **\- Je le répète, ce n'est pas urgent.**

Elle me tendit le sac de courses que je pris avec gêne. Ma fierté en avait pris un coup. Ce n'est pas aux femmes de venir nous sauver sur un cheval blanc !

 **\- Merci... c'est l'anniversaire de Marie, et je voulais... essayer de faire quelque chose de bien.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que ce sera formidable. Vous faites un gâteau ?**

 **\- Oui. Un truc très fille incluant une licorne et beaucoup de couleur !**

 **\- Oh ! J'adorerais voir ça !**

 **\- Alors je prendrais une photo que je vous montrerais dans la semaine, en même temps que vous rendrais l'argent.**

 **\- Vous êtes têtu !**

 **\- Énormément !**

 **\- Je vous assure, ce n'est rien.**

 **\- J'ai bien trop de dette ailleurs pour en plus commencer à en avoir auprès de personne que je connais à peine.**

 **\- Alors à dans la semaine.**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Cool.**

Elle partit, me plantant là comme un con, toute souriante, comme si elle avait réussi quelque chose dont elle était la seule à comprendre quoi. Je secouais la tête et décidais d'appeler ma banque pour savoir pourquoi mes tentatives de paiement avaient échoué. En fait, j'avais juste dépassé le plafond fixé à la journée. Rien d'alarmant et rien d'irrémédiable.

De retour à la maison je rangeais mes courses, cachais le cadeau dans ma chambre et il me rester deux heures pour commencer le gâteau avant d'aller chercher les petits monstres à l'école. En musique je débutais ma préparation, c'était assez simple mais il fallait une nuit de repos au frais pour mes génoises qui l'une sur l'autre donneront au gâteau, sa couleur arc-en-ciel.

Quand ce fût l'heure, j'allais chercher mes petits à la sortie de l'école, ils étaient plutôt contents de ne pas aller à la garderie pour une fois. Sur le trajet du retour j'acceptais un détour vers le parc de jeu et pendant une heure je poussais Marie sur la balançoire tout en gardant un œil sur Max qui escaladait tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

De retour à la maison, nous nous mîmes aux devoirs avec l'aîné pendant que la cadette jouait avec ses poupées dans sa chambre. Les devoirs étaient toujours une corvée pour Max et un peu pour moi aussi, mais il y mettait du sien, même si parfois la mauvaise volonté prenait le dessus. Pour le repas, je fis simple, j'étais bien trop occupé à essayer d'éloigner les enfants du frigo, je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent voir les disques de couleur du gâteau.

 **\- Tonton.**

 **\- Oui Marie ?**

 **\- Demain, bah Max il dit que c'est mon anniversaire.**

 **\- Ton quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Un truc de fille encore !**

Max pouffa de rire alors que Marie fronçait les sourcils d'un air sévère.

- **Mais tonton !**

 **\- Oui poulette, demain c'est ton anniversaire. On verra ce qu'on fera.**

 **\- Je veux voir maman et papa.**

 **\- Marie...**

 **\- Là où ils dorment pour toujours... allez tonton...**

Je réfléchissais deux secondes, nous n'avions pas été sur leur tombe depuis l'enterrement, c'était trop douloureux pour moi, et les enfants n'avaient jamais demandé à y aller. Je regardais Max, qui attendait sagement ma réponse.

 **\- Vous voulez vraiment ? Max ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Marie ?**

 **\- S'teu plait...**

 **\- Bon très bien, demain après-midi nous irons au cimetière. Mais maintenant, les dents et au lit !**

 **\- On ne débarrasse pas ?**

 **\- Ce soir je vais le faire.**

Ni une ni deux, ils disparurent de table, comme s'ils avaient peur que d'un coup j'allais changer d'avis. Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur toilette, je rangeais la table du dîner, tout en pensant à ma destination de demain. J'appréhendais, même si je pense que j'en avais besoin, tout comme les enfants.

Quand ils furent couchés, je me posais un peu devant la télé, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit. Ce fût un échec car soudainement je me mis à penser à Isabella. Son intervention m'avait sauvé d'une honte incommensurable, bien sûr ma fierté avait été endommagée, mais grâce à sa gentillesse je pouvais offrir à Marie un semblant d'anniversaire.

Le seul problème que je voyais à présent, était que je devais la revoir pour la rembourser. Ce n'était pas le problème en soi non... le souci c'était que je n'avais aucun moyen de la contacter. Pendant une seconde je pensais à donner l'argent à Esmée, mais j'en aurais honte, même si cette femme était adorable et qu'elle connaissait mon histoire. De plus j'avais envie de revoir Isabella, Bella... elle était gentille et je n'oubliais pas la patience dont elle avait fait preuve avec Max lors de l'anniversaire de son oncle.

Me levant brusquement, j'allais chercher mon ordinateur. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait inscrite sur les réseaux sociaux. Je n'utilisais plus Facebook depuis des mois, mais je pouvais bien faire une exception. Ne faisant pas attention aux notifications multiples, je tapais directement son nom dans la barre de recherche. Je la trouvais rapidement. Sa photo de profil permettait de confirmer que c'était bien elle.

Pendant presque trente minutes je me perdais sur sa page, je regardais ses photos et ses commentaires. Je fini par trouver mon comportement malsain, Facebook était beaucoup trop intrusive pour moi. Je me contentais de l'ajouter en « ami » puis je lui envoyais un message privé pour l'informer que c'était moi, car sur ma photo de profil, seule ma « pepette », ma moto, était affichée. Ringard jusqu'au bout ! Pas moins de cinq minutes après, j'avais une nouvelle « amie » et elle me répondait.

« - **Bonsoir Edward... Alors on se voit cinq minutes et ça suffit pour m'ajouter en amie ? »**

Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne savais pas trop si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse, je ne la connaissais pas assez pour pouvoir en juger. Les doigts flottant au-dessus de mon clavier, je cherchais la meilleure réponse possible, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive l'emoji du bonhomme souriant. Je repris une respiration normale, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais cessé de respirer. Je répondis en souriant.

\- **Disons que vous êtes apparue aussi vite que vous avez disparu aujourd'hui. Sans me laisser le moyen de vous joindre pour vous rembourser.**

\- **Oh c'est vrai oui ! Pardon... et bien vous m'avez quand même retrouvé.**

 **\- Il n'y a plus aucun moyen d'anonymat dans ce monde.**

\- **Hélas... Ma tante aurait pu faire l'intermédiaire.**

 **\- J'y ai pensé, mais je suis direct. J'ai une dette envers vous, c'est donc à vous que j'aurais à faire.**

 **\- Bien. Le problème est réglé ?**

 **\- Lequel ?**

Cette réponse était ironique, j'avais tellement de soucis... j'imagine bien qu'elle parlait de celui qui m'avait empêché de payer tout à l'heure, mais être cynique sur ma situation avait été plus fort que moi.

 **\- Il y en a tant que ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais oui, le souci dont vous m'avez sauvé est réglé. Je sais d'où il vient, ce n'est pas grave.**

 **\- Tant mieux alors.**

 **\- Merci encore, vous êtes tombée du ciel.**

 **\- Non, je travaille à côté, je vais dans ce supermarché tous les midis pour prendre un sandwich.**

 **\- Quand bien même !**

 **\- SI vous voulez alors ! Votre ange gardien de la journée !**

 **\- Tout à fait !**

Pendant cinq minutes ni elle, ni moi ne parlions. Je pense que nous avions fini, mais je n'aimais pas cette idée. Je décidais de réengager la conversation quitte à paraître envahissant.

 **\- Où travaillez-vous ?**

 **\- Aux archives municipales.**

J'écarquillais les yeux, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce métier. J'imaginais vendeuse, serveuse au pire mais aux archives... ça devait être tellement ennuyant !

 **\- Ce n'est pas trop... long les journées ?**

 **\- Non. J'aime mon boulot. C'est passionnant d'aider les gens dans leur recherche. J'adore me plonger dans les vieux documents, j'en apprends tous les jours.**

 **\- Oh et bien je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.**

 **\- Je ne reste pas assise sur une chaise à faire « chut » d'un air sévère au moindre chuchotement. Mais j'imagine que pour vous, cuisinier, toujours dans l'action, le rush et le bruit, le silence doit être effrayant.**

 **\- Toute une journée oui. Mais avec les deux poulets, je l'apprécie grandement le soir... le silence !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas surprise de cet aveu.**

 **\- Quand êtes-vous libre ? Pour que je vous rembourse.**

 **\- Nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble dans la semaine.**

 **\- Je ne peux me permettre que mes repas maison...**

 **\- J'ai une idée, préparez nous un pique-nique, nous irons dans un endroit tranquille de l'université pour manger, dehors On sera quittes.**

 **\- Hum... je ne trouve pas cela très équitable.**

 **\- Un bon pique-nique, pas un sandwich jambon beurre !**

Je ris en secouant la tête. Elle était audacieuse comme fille.

 **\- Ok, va pour un pique-nique. Disons mercredi vers 12H à l'entrée du bâtiment ingénieur.**

 **\- Parfait !**

 **\- Une dernière chose, des allergies ou des choses que vous n'aimez pas ?**

 **\- Allergie au poisson... et le melon me rend malade !**

 **\- C'est noté, parfait.**

 **\- A mercredi alors ?**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

 **\- Bon anniversaire à Marie demain et j'attends de voir la photo du gâteau aussi.**

 **\- Je vous trouve bien exigeante !**

 **\- Si vous saviez !**

J'éclatais de rire bêtement puis j'envoyais un emoji avec des larmes de rire au coin des yeux. Elle quitta la conversation après un dernier bonsoir. J'éteignis mon ordinateur puis me laissais tomber dans le fond du canapé. Je réfléchissais déjà à ce que je pourrais cuisiner pour elle mercredi. Indécis sur mon menu final, je décidais de ne pas me montrer trop hâtif, pour l'heure j'allais tout simplement me coucher. Cette conversation m'avait étrangement rendu joyeux et j'en avais oublié toute ma vie pourrie en l'espace d'une petite heure. Ça faisait un bien fou !

- **Tonton... tonton... tonton...**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- C'est l'anniversaire de moi !**

J'ouvrai les yeux, non sans difficulté, Marie était penchée vers moi, vêtue de se robe de princesse cendrillon et d'une couronne placée à la vas vite sur ses cheveux en bataille. Elle ressemblait plus à cendrillon après une bonne grosse soirée, mais elle était adorable !

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire princesse !**

 **\- Merci ! Regarde j'ai mis la robe ! Je suis la princesse aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Tu es ma princesse tous les jours ! Viens me faire un câlin !**

 **\- Comment on dit ?**

 **\- Magnifique princesse Marie, voulez-vous bien venir me faire un câlin ?**

 **\- Hum... oui !**

Je souris et elle se jeta sur moi. Je la serrais contre moi et l'inondais de bisous. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats et me suppliant d'arrêter.

 **\- Tonton stop... je respire plus !**

 **\- C'est un ordre princesse ?**

 **\- Oui ! Stop !**

J'arrêtais en me contentant de la câliner.

- **C'est mieux ma choupinette ?**

 **\- Oui... je t'aime tonton.**

 **\- Moi aussi ma chérie. Très très fort. Fait moi un bisou.**

 **\- Hum... non toi d'abord !**

 **\- Ok, ok...**

Je lui fis alors bisous sur la joue, qu'elle me rendit immédiatement.

 **\- Tonton, on va voir papa et maman ?**

 **\- Cette après-midi oui. Tu veux toujours y aller ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors on ira. Promis. Mais pour le moment super tonton va aller préparer une surprise pour toi !**

 **\- Ah oui c'est quoi ?**

 **\- Une surprise. On va peut-être aller prendre un petit déjeuner et te rhabiller et te coiffer !**

 **\- Oui ! D'accord.**

 **\- Max dort encore ?**

 **\- Euh... j'sais pas !**

 **\- Viens, allons voir princesse.**

Je me levais et m'étirais avant de prendre dans mes bras la petite princesse du jour. Dans sa chambre, Max dormait à poings fermés, dans un lit complètement défait et dépourvu de coussins qui avaient trouvé leur place par terre plutôt que sur le matelas. C'était comme ça tous les matins, je ne sais pas avec qui il se battait dans son sommeil mais la lutte devait être rude.

 **\- On va le laisser dormir. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.**

 **\- Devant la télé ?**

 **\- Si tu veux, mais juste car c'est ton anniversaire, c'est exceptionnel !**

 **\- Merci tonton.**

En bas je l'installais sur le canapé et allumais la télé. Son petit déjeuner préparé et posé sur la table, je la laissais seul dans le salon dans le but d'aller terminer son gâteau d'anniversaire. J'étais certain qu'elle ne viendrait pas dans la cuisine, une fois la télé mise en route, elle était complètement hypnotisée et déconnectée du reste du monde.

Avec concentration et minutie, je façonnais le gâteau de ma nièce. Il était rond, recouvert de pâte à sucre rose, bien évidemment. Sur l'avant je dessinais les yeux de la « bête » et sur le dessus les oreilles la corne doré bien sûr et le plus compliqué la crinière que je composais de plusieurs fleurs en sucre qui partait de la corne et faisait tous le tour du gâteau pour finir sur l'avant de la pâtisserie.

 **\- Wah c'est trop, trop beau !**

Je sursautais, c'était Max. Je mon index sur la bouche en faisant les gros yeux.

 **\- Chut c'est une surprise !**

 **\- Oh pardon ! Wah c'est trop, trop beau !**

Il avait chuchoté, je souris et aller l'embrasser sur la tête. Je regardais le gâteau, j'étais plutôt fier de moi.

 **\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est pas mal ! Mais pas un mot ok ?**

 **\- Oui juré. Je peux manger ?**

 **\- Non, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Marie, toute la nourriture est pour elle !**

 **\- Pfff !**

 **\- Allez, prend un bol, un verre et le reste est déjà dans le salon.**

 **\- Merci tonton.**

Après avoir pris ses affaires, il disparut dans le salon ou je l'entendis souhaiter à sa sœur un bon anniversaire. Quant à moi je terminais ma création et la remis au frigo en attendant le déjeuner. Je m'attelais d'ailleurs à cette tâche jusqu'à ce que les enfants requièrent mon attention. Tout en surveillant le repas dans le four je profitais de ma matinée avec mes petits monstres à m'abrutir devant « mon petit poney » ou « princesse Sofia ».

 **\- Les poulets, on va monter pour s'habiller, ensuite on déjeune et après on va voir vos parents.**

 **\- Je suis déjà habillé.**

 **\- Mais pas coiffé. On dirait cendrillon qui a fait la fête toute la nuit et tu as ton pyjama sous ta robe.**

 **\- Euh... ah oui !**

Je frottais sa tête et nous montâmes tous à l'étage. J'étais prêt et je sortais de ma chambre quand mon téléphone émis un petit « pig ». Je me sentis rougir quand je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Bella. Je l'ouvrai, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

 **\- Valar Morghulis !**

Je fronçais d'abord les sourcils. C'est son chat qui a écrit pour elle ? Puis je compris la référence et répondit tout souriant.

 **\- Valar Dohaeris ! … Bien que ça ne veuille pas dire « Bonjour ».**

 **\- C'est plus cool que « Salut » !**

 **\- Et si je n'y connaissais rien à «** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **» ?**

 **\- J'aurais dit que mon chat avait appuyé sur le clavier.**

J'étouffais mon rire.

 **\- As-tu vraiment un chat ?**

 **\- Oui ! Charles-Henry !**

Mais... pourquoi ? Qui appelle son chat comme ça ? Ce n'était pas possible.

 **\- Tu te moques de moi.**

Je n'eus pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. Un peu froissé je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma chambre quand je reçu une photo. Un chat, blanc tâché roux et gris foncé à quelques endroits. Son visage était séparé en deux par ces deux couleurs.

 **\- Côté roux, Charles. Côté gris, Henry ! Donc Charles-Henry.**

 **\- Ton chat est schizophrène ?**

 **\- Je préfère dire que c'est lui plutôt que moi. Tout ça pour dire que je voulais juste souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Marie.**

 **\- Merci pour elle. Merci encore pour le dépannage de course.**

 **\- Le gâteau avance ?**

 **\- Le gâteau est fini. Je t'enverrais une photo. Je n'ai pas oublié.**

 **\- Merci, j'ai hâte de voir ça.**

 **\- Je dois y aller, je crois que Marie veux que je la coiffe. À tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Oui. Bon appétit !**

Je lui envoyais un emoji puis sorti, cette fois, de ma chambre. Comme je pus, je coiffais Marie, elle voulait des tresses mais je n'étais vraiment pas doué. Du coup ce fus une simple queue de cheval, mais toujours avec la couronne. La table mise, nous commençâmes le déjeuner. J'avais préparé un poulet farci, Marie adorais ça et Max mangeait de bonne grâce. Avant le dessert je décidais de donner mes cadeaux. Bien sûr elle fut folle de joie avec sa peluche Olaf et encore plus avec le costume d'Elsa. Elle me demanda de l'ouvrir tout de suite et pendant que je m'exécutais, elle enleva la robe de cendrillon. Max se cacha les yeux en râlant sur sa sœur de s'être mise en culotte devant lui, mais elle s'en fichait comme de sa première couche !

 **\- Oh regarde tonton comme j'suis belle ! Oh lala ! Libérééééé Délivrééééééé !**

Max secouait la tête d'un air dépité pendant que sa sœur chantait à tue-tête.

 **\- Aller Princesse calme toi... on va manger le gâteau.**

 **\- Un gâteau ?**

 **\- Oui. Assieds-toi et prépare-toi !**

Elle se remit à sa place, tout en serrant Olaf dans ses bras et en me suivant du regard. Lorsque je sortis la licorne du frigo, elle poussa un cri de joie en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, les yeux tout écarquillés.

 **\- Une licorne ! Elle est trop belle !**

 **\- C'est tonton qui l'a fait !**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je voulais te faire plaisir et te faire passer un bon anniversaire !**

Ses petits yeux se remplir de larme et elle tendit ses bras vers moi. Je la portais, elle embrassa ma joue avant de se serrer fort contre moi. Je chuchotais à son oreille.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire ma poupée. Je t'aime fort, fort, fort ma petite Marie.**

 **\- Moi aussi tonton... merci.**

 **\- Max vient là mon grand.**

Je m'assis sur une chaise et il vint s'installer sur mon genou de libre. Pendant un long moment nous restâmes ainsi, les uns contre les autres. Puis je me dégageais légèrement.

 **\- On prend une photo ? On la mettra avec les autres pour vos parents.**

La veille j'avais cherché et pris l'appareil polaroid de mon frère, les enfants muni de leur plus beau sourire et placé devant le gâteau, je les pris en photo. Cette dernière sorti instantanément, et en attendant qu'elle se développe j'en pris une autre avec eux, puis une dernière sur mon portable.

 **\- Alors les photos ? Elles sont bien ?**

 **\- Oui ! Trop ! Regarde comme on est beau ! C'est pour papa et maman ?**

 **\- Oui. Garde les pour le moment Max, je prends juste deux trois photo du gâteau tout seul et on peut le découper.**

Je les envoyais immédiatement à Bella. Quand je le découpais, Marie poussa un soupir d'étonnement et me demanda si j'étais un magicien. Je souris, pris une dernière photo pour Bella et m'installait avec eux pour le déguster. Le repas terminé, les enfants se préparèrent pour sortir et moi je lus les réponses de Bella. Elle était épatée et me félicitait. Je lui répondrais plus tard.

Dans la voiture pour aller au cimetière, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Chacun de nous appréhendait cette démarche à notre façon. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Je n'avais jamais cru à une vie après la mort, je me voyais mal discuter avec une pierre tombale. Je n'étais pas retourné là-bas depuis l'enterrement. Sur le chemin je m'arrêtais chercher des fleurs, ils méritaient bien ça...

Arrivé devant l'entrée du cimetière, je retrouvais leurs tombes parmi les autres comme si j'avais l'habitude de venir tous les jours. L'endroit était entretenu, la large pierre tombale où était gravé leurs deux noms, les dates mais aussi une petite épitaphe, brillait comme si elle était neuve. Le plus curieux était que la tombe était fleurie. Pourtant je ne payais pas de service pour cela...

 **\- Qui a mis des fleurs ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas mon grand. Je me le demande aussi. Sûrement un de leur amis.**

 **\- Peut être la voisine, elle dit que son mari il est là aussi.**

 **\- Oui peut être. Tiens, met les nôtres dans le vase vide.**

 **\- Ok. Tiens maman... je sais que tu aimes les fleurs.**

Je regardais Max qui s'appliquait à sa tâche. Marie elle me tenait la main, les sourcils froncés. Je me baissais à sa hauteur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ?**

 **\- Ils sont où ? Là ou au ciel ?**

 **\- Ils te regardent du ciel, mais tu peux parler à leur photo ici ? Regarde, nous sommes tous ensemble sur celle-là.**

 **\- Ah oui. Je peux ?**

 **\- Oui vas-y. Tiens la photo, ils seront contents.**

 **\- Oui... Maman... papa... vous avez vu ma robe ? C'est la reine des neiges ! Tonton il me l'a offert ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Mais vous savez... hein ? Tonton ?**

Je hochais la tête.

 **\- Bien sûr qu'ils le savent chérie.**

 **\- Ouf... regardez là... tonton il a fait un gâteau licorne ! C'était trop chouette et trop bon ! Pas vrai Max ?**

 **\- Si c'était super. Il est fort tonton ! On mange toujours bien !**

Je souris et continuais de les écouter. Ils parlèrent un peu de l'école, de choses que nous avions fait ensemble, ce qu'ils voudraient faire... ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de parler, c'était comme s'ils se débarrassaient de quelque chose, leur innocence d'enfant avait enlevé toute barrière entre le réel et l'imaginaire. C'était comme si leurs parents étaient vraiment devant eux. J'aimerais avoir cette aisance, cette facilité d'oublier qu'en réalité, ils ne pouvaient pas nous entendre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et même s'il y avait des dizaines de photos dans la maison, leur visages s'effaçaient déjà de nos mémoires, leurs voix n'étaient plus qu'un murmure lointain... j'étais en colère et accablé contre moi même d'oublier tout ça. Mais que pouvais-je vraiment y faire ? Rien. C'était ça le plus dur à accepter. Ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- **Hein tonton ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je disais qu'on rigolait bien tous les trois.**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai.**

 **\- Et puis tonton il s'occupe vraiment bien de nous. Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, il est super !**

Je regardaiMax avec émotion. Il avait dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux. Pour ne pas me laisser submerger, je dus détourner le regard. Tout ça c'était beaucoup trop fort pour moi et je refuser de pleurer devant eux. Ils en avaient assez vu.

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez tout dit ? Marie ?**

 **\- Moi oui !**

 **\- Max ?**

 **\- Aussi.**

 **\- Alors allons-y.**

 **\- Tu ne dis rien toi ?**

J'observais Marie sans trop savoir quoi penser, j'avais un tas de choses à dire, mais certainement pas à une pierre en marbre.

 **\- Non pas aujourd'hui. Ils savent qu'ils me manquent horriblement. Et puis, tu es tellement bavarde que tu as déjà tout raconté. Donne-moi la photo, je vais la mettre avec les autres.**

 **\- Ok.**

J'avais échappé à son jugement et à ses questions de justesse. Tranquillement je mettais sous verre la photo de ce midi, à la place d'une plus ancienne. Je fini par me relever, en évitant avec soin de croiser le regard de mon frère en photo sur la pierre. Anthony avait lui, toujours cru en une forme de vie après la mort, nous en avions longtemps débattu.

Quand nous étions petits, il avait passé son temps à me faire croire que notre mère était morte dans un accident et que du ciel elle veillait sur nous. Plusieurs fois je m'étais adressé à cette mère que j'avais crue bonne, en lui demandant de faire en sorte que la surveillante du foyer arrête de me frapper et de hurler sur moi et mon frère. Voyant que mes demandes n'aboutissaient pas, j'avais demandé des explications à Anthony. Il m'avait sorti des conneries comme quoi, avant d'agir, notre mère devait demander de l'aide à Dieu et que ce dernier avait un peu de travail, mais que notre tour viendrait. Lors d'une punition, j'avais dit à la surveillante que Dieu et ma mère allait la punir. Elle avait ri et balancé toute la vérité sur ma mère. Je n'avais pas adressé la parole à mon frère pendant des semaines.

 **\- Marie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Ma nièce s'était couchée de tout son long sur la stèle tombale.

 **\- Bah je fais un câlin à papa et maman !**

Ah. Bien. Je la laissais faire, quand elle se remit sur ses pieds elle me tendit sa main et lâcha un « Je suis prête » qui me fis sourire. De retour dans la voiture et en route pour la maison, l'ambiance était moins pesante qu'à l'aller. Max chantonnait les aires à la radio et Marie lui disait de se taire. Avec tout ça, il était déjà l'heure du goûter, nous le prîmes dehors, sur la terrasse, puis pendant que Marie jouait à la reine des neiges, je jouais au foot avec mon neveu.

 **\- Tonton ?**

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- Merci de nous avoir emmenés... c'était cool.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça t'as fait du bien ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- On y retournera alors. Pas tous les jours, mais une fois de temps en temps.**

 **\- Toi tu n'aimes pas y aller ?**

 **\- Pas trop non. Mais c'est pour vous avant tout, moi on s'en fiche un peu. Je veux que vous alliez bien, c'est la priorité.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils nous entendent ?**

 **\- Toi tu en penses quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux y croire oui.**

 **\- Alors crois-y ! L'espoir est à la base de tout. Crois en la force et la force sera avec toi, jeune padawan !**

 **\- C'est dans Star Trek ? Non ?**

Je relevais la tête pour voir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Visiblement il l'était.

\- **Star Wars ! Court avant que je te botte les fesses pour avoir dit une bêtise plus grosse que toi !**

Il sourit et courut jusqu'à son coffre à jouet d'où il sortit deux sabres laser. C'est moi qui les lui avais achetés et j'y avais plus joué avec Anthony que Max ! J'entrais dans son jeu et bien qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas trop dans la discipline Jedi, il se défendait plutôt bien. Après un combat acharné et bien sûr perdu pour moi, nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison, ça allait être l'heure du dîner et du coucher. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça, manger et dormir. Au moment du coucher, Marie me demanda une histoire puis un câlin.

 **\- Merci tonton. C'était une super journée !**

 **\- Tu es contente de ton anniversaire ?**

 **\- Oui ! Très !**

 **\- Alors je suis heureux aussi. Dors bien ma puce. N'oublie pas, les princesses de quatre ans dorment jusqu'à 12H !**

 **\- Je vais essayer !**

Je souris et l'embrasser sur le front.

 **\- Bonne nuit poulette !**

Je sortis de sa chambre et allais voir Max, il était déjà endormi, couché sur le ventre et en prenant absolument toute la place dans son lit. Les coussins étaient déjà par terre et la couette allait bientôt les rejoindre. Par acquis de conscience je le recouvrais, bien que je savais que dans cinq minutes elle ne serait plus sur lui.

J'allais ensuite prendre une longue douche chaude. J'en avais besoin, mon corps avait été tendu tout le long de la partie cimetière de la journée. De plus j'essayais de noyer mes pensées, encore trop douloureuses. La douche ayant rempli que la moitié de ses objectifs, j'allais dans ma chambre avec l'envie de ne rien faire... j'étais juste épuisé mentalement, complètement vidé. J'eus le courage de regarder mon téléphone et je me souvins qu'il fallait que je réponde à Bella.

 **\- Bonsoir... désolé j'étais occupé avec les enfants. Nous sommes allés au cimetière. Merci des compliments pour le gâteau. A mercredi.**

Je n'attendais pas de réponse, et je me demandais pourquoi j'avais parlé du cimetière. Elle n'avait pas à connaître ce détails, je veux dire, elle n'était qu'une connaissance...bref. Elle me répondit cependant.

 **\- J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur.**

Je ne répondis pas. Si je disais « non ça va » je mentais. Si je disais « Oui c'était très dur » il faudrait s'étendre sur le sujet et je ne voulais pas. Elle dût le deviner car elle s'empressa d'ajouter une phrase à sa réponse.

\- **Pardon, bien sûr que ça doit être difficile et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Je m'excuse.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est rien. Réaction humaine.**

 **\- Probablement.**

 **\- Je suis épuisé. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.**

 **\- Bien sûr oui. Toi aussi.**

Curieusement je ne voulais pas que cette conversation s'arrête comme ça, je la trouvais incomplète et confuse. J'avais comme un besoin de me rassurer, savoir que ça allait entre nous...

 **\- A mercredi alors ?**

 **\- Sans faute oui. J'ai l'espoir d'avoir enfin un bon déjeuner pendant la semaine. Ma paye d'archiviste ne me permet pas le luxe d'un restaurant.**

 **\- On peut très bien manger pour pas cher, même si c'est un repas maison.**

 **\- Tu es cuisinier, tu connais les bons plans.**

 **\- Et bien à l'occasion, je t'apprendrai !**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

 **\- Parfait. Bonne nuit Bella.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Edward.**

C'est avec cette heureuse perspective que j'éteignis mon téléphone et que je m'endormis. Je pensais sincèrement que Bella serait l'amie dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. C'était certain.

* * *

 **En espérant que l'attente valait le coup.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Lexi**

 **:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à toute !**

 **A l'approche de Noel je vous apporte un nouveau petit chapitre !**

 **j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toute les reviews du précédent chapitre,**

 **merci de vos encouragements, ça m'a touchée de voir que je ne vous avez pas toute perdu.**

 **Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noel.**

 **Bisous et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Mercredi, à 9h j'entrais en salle de repos, mon sac à dos chargé de boites en plastique contenant le pique-nique que j'avais préparé pour Bella et moi ce midi. Afin que personne ne me vole mes affaires, je notais sur des post-it mon nom que j'apposais ensuite sur les couvercles.

 **\- Tu fais tes devoirs Edward ?**

Je relevais la tête et lançais un sourire à Jacob avant qu'il ne vienne taper dans ma main.

\- **Je prends mes précautions. On ne sait jamais.**

 **\- Tu nourris toute la fac ?**

 **\- Juste une amie qui n'est pas ici.**

 **\- Tu sais cuisiner ?**

 **\- Je me débrouille.**

Je n'avais jamais parlé ni à Jack ni à aucun de mes collègues de ma vie d'avant. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié et y repenser, en parler... non, je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça.

 **\- Je souhaite à ta copine de ne pas avoir d'indigestion.**

 **\- Elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Merci.**

 **\- Une future conquête ?**

 **\- Non, juste une amie.**

 **\- Arrête l'amitié homme femme, c'est un mythe !**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- C'est certain !**

Je me contentais de hocher la tête tout en continuant de marquer mes boites. J'étais en train de ranger le tout dans le frigo quand mon portable vibra. Recevoir un texto ou un appel était devenu une angoisse profonde depuis l'accident. Dans la plupart des fois où mon portable sonnait, c'était pour une mauvaise raison. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Bella.

 **\- « Bonjour Chef. Ça tient toujours tout à l'heure ? »**

Je m'empressais de répondre.

 **\- « Salut. Bien sûr oui ! J'ai cuisiné toute la soirée, rien que pour te remercier »**

 **\- « J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir ça ! À tout à l'heure alors. »**

 **\- « Oui. Fait bien régner le silence dans ta salle d'archive ! »**

 **\- « Décolle bien les chewing-gum sous les tables ! »**

Elle rajouta un emoji qui riait, je souris et lui renvoyais le même avant d'éteindre mon portable.

 **\- Bon Jack, je sais que toi, tu te tournes les pouces toute la journée, mais moi, j'ai du boulot !**

 **\- P'tit con !**

 **\- Va chier !**

Je lui tapais dans le dos avant de sortir de la pièce et de m'atteler au travail. J'y croisais quelques collègues, dont Irène qui était en grande conversation avec Esmée.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il aux pays des potins ?**

 **\- Oh bonjour Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Très bien. Bonjour Esmée.**

 **\- Tu as l'air heureux aujourd'hui Edward.**

Je souris à Esmée, non je n'étais pas particulièrement heureux, mais le fait de déjeuner avec sa nièce me rendais joyeux.

 **\- Heureux c'est un grand mot. Je vais bien, c'est déjà pas mal.**

 **\- Comment vont les enfants ?**

 **\- Infatigables.**

Elle me sourit et je décidais de les laisser entre dames.

 **\- Je continue ma route, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Irène, ne papote pas trop, je vais devoir rattraper ton retard encore.**

 **\- Oh ! Mais quel menteur !**

Elle rit et je les quittais sur un clin d'œil. La matinée ne passait pas. Le temps était long, les heures et les minutes interminables. Quand enfin l'heure de ma pause arriva, je me précipitais dans la salle de repos afin d'y récupérer mon sac et ma nourriture. À 12h pile j'étais dehors, à l'emplacement de mon rendez-vous. Bella était déjà là, assise à une table de pique-nique, au téléphone. Je m'approchais doucement, puis posa ma main sur son épaule, elle se tourna, me sourit et se replongea dans sa conversation. J'attendis à peine cinq minutes qu'elle raccroche.

 **\- Salut, désolée, c'était ma mère. Elle parle trop. Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Bien et toi ?**

 **\- Super. On reste ici ? Ou on cherche une autre table ?**

 **\- Ici c'est bien non ?**

 **\- Oui, ça me va. En plus je suis trop impatiente de goûter ce que tu as préparé !**

 **\- Sandwich au thon et salade de saumon !**

 **\- Appelle les secours d'abord et je mange ensuite !**

Je souris et sortis de mon sac une nappe blanche que j'installais sur la table.

 **\- Wha carrément !**

 **\- J'étais chef dans un restaurant de luxe, j'ai gardé quelque tocs. Et puis, tu voulais quelque chose de bien alors voilà.**

 **\- C'est parfait, j'adore !**

Son sourire me fit du bien, j'étais calme et détendu. Je finis de mettre la table et commençais à sortir les plats que j'avais préparé.

 **\- Alors chef, qu'avons-nous au déjeuner ?**

 **\- Le chef vous propose une piémontaise maison...**

 **\- Même la mayo ?**

 **\- Surtout la mayo. Ensuite vous trouverez des wraps au poulet bacon ou jambon crudités. Il y a aussi des minis burgers au bœuf ou poulet frit. En dessert nous vous proposons des crêpes avec sa farandole de fruits et autres accompagnements.**

 **\- Mon dieu Edward c'est incroyable ! Il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal ! Ça a l'air délicieux !**

 **\- Les enfants m'ont aidé, ça a fait une activité après l'école, c'était leur repas d'hier soir. Ça te va ?**

 **\- Mais bien sûr !**

 **\- Sers-toi. En boisson je n'ai que de l'eau par contre.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en faisant une moue faussement boudeuse.

 **\- Du coup je n'ai plus faim si je n'ai que de l'eau à boire.**

Je souris et lui tendis les wraps.

 **\- Allez mange, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une hypoglycémie... qui garderait l'ordre aux archives sinon.**

Elle rit et s'empressa de se servir d'un petit peu de tout.

\- **Bon appétit Bella, et encore merci de m'avoir aidé l'autre jour avec mes courses.**

\- **SI à chaque fois tu me fais à manger comme ça, je paye toutes tes courses tout le temps.**

Je secouais la tête amusé, j'allais répondre quand Jacob s'incrusta à notre table.

 **\- Hey salut ! Tu m'avais caché que c'était avec Bella que tu déjeunais !**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que...**

Jake ne m'écoutait pas du tout, il fixait Bella avec un sourire charmeur.

 **\- Salut beauté ! Tu vas bien ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus.**

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé avant de répondre.

 **\- Je vais bien merci... et toi ?**

 **\- Super. Ça a l'air bon tout ça... je peux goûter ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'empoisonnes avec sa bouffe !**

Sans attendre de réponse il s'empara d'un mini burger qu'il goba littéralement.

 **\- La vache c'est super bon ! Edward, je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu débrouillais en cuisine !**

Je lui souris avec irritation, chose qu'il ne vit clairement pas, car cette fois il se servit en wrap.

 **\- C'est beaucoup mieux que mon plat réchauffé ! Alors, comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Je pensais être le seul à avoir le privilège d'être lié à Bella...**

Lié ? Dans quel sens ? Bella fuyait du regard Jacob, le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Elle était plus rougissante que jamais. Jacob lui était en confiance, il s'était servi un repas, comme si nous l'avions invité. En temps normal j'aurais réagi, je lui aurais demandé de partir mais là... même si j'avais une certaine colère, un agacement évident, je ne dis rien. Je n'avais pas la force, je n'avais pas à me battre. Bella était mon amie, pas une potentielle conquête. Si Jacob la voulait, qu'il s'en donne les moyens, je ne me mettrais pas sur sa route. J'avais d'autres priorités.

 **\- Esmée nous a présentés un jour où je suis venue la voir et voilà.**

 **\- Donc tu as vu notre petit Eddy passer le balai ?**

Je secouais la tête. Franchement, j'aimais bien Jacob, mais là tout de suite, je voulais le frapper.

\- **Tout de suite la moquerie ! Ça me déçoit de toi Jacob.**

 **\- Je sais que tu m'adores en vrai !**

 **\- Possible oui. D'ailleurs tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ma voiture ?**

 **\- Elle a quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien... quand j'ai voulu ouvrir ma portière disons que... la poignée est restée dans ma main.**

Jacob éclata de rire et moi j'esquissai un sourire. J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête tiens !

 **\- Je passerais. Mais vu l'âge de ta voiture, je pense qu'il faudra aller à la casse pour chercher la pièce.**

 **\- Mais c'est faisable ?**

 **\- Oui. Comment tu fais du coup ? Pour entrer et sortir ?**

 **\- J'ouvre la fenêtre et je m'ouvre de l'extérieur.**

 **\- Pratique. Quand es-tu libre ?**

 **\- Demain ? Après le boulot je peux l'emmener ici.**

 **\- Sinon je passe chez toi.**

 **\- N'abusons pas Jacob.**

 **\- J'aurais essayé !**

Bon Jacob avait encore du chemin à faire visiblement. Je regardais l'heure, il me restait encore vingt bonnes minutes et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la patience de les regarder flirter encore longtemps. Ayant rapidement fini de manger, je me levais, Bella me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Que je tienne la chandelle encore longtemps.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je dois retourner passer le balai.**

 **\- Tu dois déjà y aller ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai demandé à finir plus tôt.**

Bella fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre mais Jacob fut plus rapide.

 **\- Tu veux que je te ramène tes affaires ? J'ai encore du temps et c'est vraiment délicieux !**

 **\- Oui remet tout dans mon sac et laisse-le en salle de pause.**

 **\- Parfait ! À toute !**

 **\- Ouais à toute. Bella à bientôt.**

Je lui souris rapidement et sans attendre sa réponse je m'enfuyais. J'allais attendre la reprise de mon service dans une des classes vides. Je me sentais énervé, déçu et vexé. Jacob avait joué les gros cons. C'était mon rendez-vous, mon repas et mon moment. Il avait tout gâché et elle... Elle n'avait rien fait pour le repousser. Je m'énervais aussi de ma réaction, pourquoi est-ce que je prenais tout ça autant à cœur ? Je n'avais aucun plan, aucune idée derrière la tête concernant Bella. Je décidais d'arrêter de me prendre la tête, j'attendis simplement que l'heure de retourner travailler arrive. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon portable je vis un nouveau message venant de Bella. Je n'avais pas envie de l'ouvrir maintenant et en plus je devais y retourner.

La journée finie, je récupérais mes affaires, Jacob avait soigneusement tout bien rangé. Sans attendre mon reste, je badgeais mon départ et en route pour ma deuxième journée. J'allais chercher les enfants, l'assistante maternelle, Tanya, me faisais du charme, comme chaque soir. Je l'ignorais, comme tout le temps. Une fois à la maison c'était jeu pour Marie et devoir pour Max.

 **\- Tonton, je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin de tes exercices ?**

 **\- Non.**

Il m'avait répondu comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

 **\- Vas-y alors.**

 **\- C'est quoi une pute ?**

J'arrêtais de respirer pendant quelque secondes en le regardant estomaqué. Comment j'allais me sortir de ce pétrin !

 **\- Attend, attend. Déjà d'où tu sors ce mot ?**

 **\- Un garçon m'as dit à l'école que j'étais un fils de pute.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour m'embêter. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire alors... j'ai rien dit.**

 **\- Ok... et bien déjà ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas un fils de... voilà. Ensuite, c'est un vilain mot pour désigner un travail pas très... recommandable d'une femme.**

 **\- C'est comme quand ont dit « merde » ou « connard » ?**

 **\- C'est ça. Le mot existe mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu l'utilises ok ?**

 **\- Donc, je peux taper celui qui a dit ça ?**

 **\- Non surtout pas Max ! Je te l'interdis ! Compris ? On ne tape personne ! Et s'il recommence et bien... dis-le à la maîtresse et dis le moi aussi. J'irai parler à ses parents!**

 **\- Ok...**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est clair Max ? Plus de bagarre !**

 **\- Oui tonton.**

 **\- Bien. On continue, plus que trois lignes et on a fini.**

Je soufflais un bon coup en toute discrétion, je l'avais échappé belle. En revanche, la prochaine fois que Max me rapporte de tels propos, je vais dégommer ce gamin ! Je terminais de superviser les devoirs et au moment où Max rangeait ses affaires, la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Je regardais mon neveu en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Tu as encore ramené toute ta bande de potes pour faire la fête ?**

Il pouffa de rire en secouant la tête. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me levai pour aller ouvrir la porte. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être encore !

- **Le voilà ! Et il n'a pas changé !**

 **\- Toujours aussi canon !**

Passé la surprise, mon cœur se mit à battre d'excitation et d'une joie que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des semaines. Mes deux meilleurs amis étaient là. Ben mon ancien second en cuisine, devenu chef maintenant et James, le chef pâtissier de mon ancien boulot. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis... wha je ne sais même pas ! Pris d'un élan de joie, je pris mes amis dans mes bras. Ça me faisait tellement du bien de les voir putain !

\- **Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là en pleine semaine ?**

 **\- On est de repos. Le resto a bien changé niveau organisation. Bref, du coup, comme ta petite gueule de con nous manquait, James a dit « et si on lui faisait la surprise ? » et j'ai dit « Ouais carrément ! » et nous voilà !**

 **\- Vos sales tronches me manquent aussi ! Entrez ! Vous avez mangé ? Je viens de finir les devoirs avec Max et j'allais me mettre à cuisiner.**

 **\- On s'invite tu crois quoi ? On va cuisiner ensemble, on est une équipe chef !**

Je souris à Ben et lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Je refermais la porte derrière eux et mon regard fût attiré vers le haut des escaliers où Max et sa sœur s'était réfugiés. Je leur fis signe de descendre et c'est Marie qui s'avança la première tout en tendant les bras vers moi. Max suivis et s'agrippa à ma jambe.

 **\- Vous dites bonsoir ? Lui c'est James et lui Ben. Vous les avez déjà rencontré une fois ou deux. Ce sont mes amis.**

Marie fis un timide signe de la main et Max marmonna un bonsoir à peine audible. James s'accroupi face à Max en lui souriant.

 **\- Alors c'est toi Iron man ? Si je me souviens bien, tu as eu une armure non ?**

Max, passionné de super héros, tomba dans le piège tout de suite. Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- **Oui ! C'est tonton qui me l'a offert ! C'est mon préféré Iron man ! Il est trop cool !**

 **\- Je l'aime bien oui. Il est drôle. Mais je préfère Thor !**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu as les mêmes cheveux ?**

James ricana gentiment en détachant sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules.

 **\- Oui ! En fait je suis Thor !**

 **\- Si je mets mon armure et que je te prête le marteau... on peut se combattre ?**

 **\- Mais carrément ouais ! Pendant que tonton et Ben cuisine !**

 **\- Tonton ? Je peux ?**

 **\- Bien sûr oui. Allez file !**

Il monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse pendant que James se relevait. Il avait un succès fou avec les gosses, il savait comment faire pour les mettre dans sa poche en une seconde.

 **\- T'étais pas obligé !**

 **\- Il m'a pris pour Thor ! Un dieu ! Je lui dois bien ça. Allez cuisiner, appelez-moi genre dix minutes avant le service, je préparerais un dessert rapide avec ce que je trouve.**

 **\- Parfait. Merci James.**

Max revenait déjà avec tous ses accessoires. Nous les laissâmes seuls pour aller dans la cuisine. J'avais toujours Marie dans mes bras.

 **\- Tu veux dessiner avec de la musique ? Les chansons de princesses ?**

 **\- Oui...**

Je l'asseyais sur sa chaise et lui sortais son cahier de coloriage. Je mis ensuite un cd Disney et voilà, Marie était dans son monde. Je me tournais alors vers Ben qui souriait.

 **\- Un vrai tonton poule !**

 **\- Oui ! Oh je l'étais déjà avant.**

 **\- C'est vrai ! On mange quoi chef ?**

 **\- C'est toi le chef maintenant...**

 **\- Tu resteras toujours mon chef. Alors ?**

 **\- Hum... J'ai un magret de canard, plutôt beau, et je voulais leur faire de la purée de carotte et de haricots vert. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils mangent des légumes.**

 **\- C'est parti !**

Nous nous mîmes donc au travail. Chacun faisait son truc de son côté, nos gestes étaient précis et adaptés à l'espace que nous avions. Comme une chorégraphie qu'on n'oublie jamais, nos mouvements se faisaient sans gêner l'autre. Comme avant... retrouver cette sensation me faisait un bien fou, même si ce n'était que pour une courte durée.

Comme nous l'avait demandé James, dix minutes avant la fin de nos cuissons, nous l'appelâmes pour qu'il puisse faire son dessert, il opta pour un simple mais efficace gâteau au yaourt au chocolat qui allait cuire pendant que nous mangerions.

A table nous ne parlions que de banalité, je savais que la grosse discussion serait pour une fois que les enfants seraient couchés. Le dîner était excellent et les petits dévorèrent leurs assiettes, Marie réclama même de la purée de haricots ! Chose inimaginable si les légumes avaient été dans leur forme naturelle.

Le temps du coucher, j'abandonnais mes amis et bordais les enfants comme chaque soir. Une fois bien endormis, je rejoignais la cuisine, ils avaient fait la vaisselle et Ben décapsulait les bières qu'il avait ramenées.

 **\- Merci pour la vaisselle.**

Les gars haussèrent les épaules, comme si c'était normal.

 **\- On va dehors ? Les petits dorment. Ils sont partis pour la nuit je pense.**

 **\- On te suit. Enfin je te suis, peut-être que Thor va passer par le Bifröst !**

James secoua la tête tout en tapant l'épaule de Ben.

 **\- Ah les humains et leur jalousie !**

Je ris et nous allâmes nous installer sur les chaises de jardin avant de trinquer.

\- **À la vôtre les gars !**

 **\- À la tienne surtout.**

Je souris à James et bus une gorgée de ma bière.

 **-** **Alors ? Quoi de neuf dans le monde extérieur ? Vous disiez que le restaurant avait changé.**

 **\- Oui, la direction est naze, les clients désertent peu à peu le restau.**

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant Ben.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, tu es un super cuisinier ! Un très bon chef ! Les gens ne peuvent pas partir à cause de ta cuisine !**

 **\- En réalité Ed... James et moi on ne bosse plus là-bas. Je n'arrivais pas à digérer ce qu'ils t'avaient fait et je leur ai posé un ultimatum. Soit ils te rappelaient, soit je partais. Ils m'ont dit de partir. James m'a suivi.**

 **\- Du jour au lendemain, ils n'avaient ni chef cuisinier, ni chef pâtissier. Le second de Ben était plutôt médiocre, il n'assure pas autant que Ben ou toi. Et à ce qu'on sache, ils n'ont pas de nouveau chef pâtissier.**

 **\- Ils vont perdre leurs étoiles une par une. Leur renommée aussi. Le directeur a voulu nous rappeler, nous avons dit non.**

Je secouais la tête. J'étais un peu en colère. Ils n'avaient pas à perdre leur boulot pour moi. C'était du gâchis !

 **\- Mais vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Vous êtes cons ?! Vous avez un talent, des capacités, un boulot, une place en or ! Vous avez tout gâché pour quoi ? Être solidaire avec moi ? C'est de la connerie !**

 **\- Hey du calme Hulk ! Ce qu'ils ont fait étaient injuste ! J'aime mon boulot, James aussi mais ce n'est pas du plaisir quand on bosse dans une ambiance pourrie avec des connards pareils. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est du chiffre.**

 **\- Avec Ben on a un projet. Il est en train de se mettre en place. Sur le papier en tout cas.**

J'étais curieux maintenant. Ben le vit et repris la parole.

 **\- Nous voulons ouvrir notre propre restaurant, avec nos goûts, notre cuisine, notre façon de travailler.**

 **\- Et on voudrait que tu prennes part à ce projet.**

Je secouais la tête, c'était impossible.

\- **Non. Je ne peux rien investir, je n'ai pas d'argent. Et je ne peux plus travailler le soir. Je suis désolé.**

 **\- A quel moment on t'a demandé de l'argent ? Mec, on te connaît, on sait tout ce que tu vis je te signale. On a pensé à tout. On s'occupe de l'argent, tout ce qu'on te demande c'est ton avis et ton talent !**

 **\- Ben, je ne peux pas être chef dans ma situation.**

 **\- Qui te dit d'être chef ? Dans notre idée, nous le seront tous les trois. On bossera ensemble, on prendra les décisions entre nous. Ce qu'on te propose c'est de t'occuper des services du midi. Je ferais le soir. On pourrait même avoir une carte du midi et une du soir. Je ne sais pas, il faut encore penser à ça.**

 **\- Ben dit vrai. On a tous les trois nos compétences et je pense que nous sommes complémentaires. On ferait un truc du tonnerre !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse ce soir.**

 **\- Prends ton temps. Pour le moment nous sommes encore loin d'être dans le concret. On a mille choses à faire avant. Mais ça serait génial que tu sois avec nous dans ce coup-là. Ta place est en cuisine.**

 **\- Je vais y penser. Je vous le promets. Mais je dois penser avant tout aux enfants.**

 **\- On comprend. Mais il n'y a pas de problème, que des solutions.**

Je levais un sourcil tout en regardant James avec amusement.

 **\- Philosophe à deux balles !**

 **\- Merde !**

Je souris et pris une gorgée de ma bière, j'étais un peu sonné de leur proposition. Avant j'aurais dit oui sans problème, je me serais lancé tête baissée dans ce projet. Tout était différent maintenant, il y avait tellement de paramètres à prendre en compte. James repris la parole.

 **\- On va te laisser y penser. Il est tard, tu dois être épuisé vu ta sale tronche.**

 **\- Un peu ouais...**

 **\- On n'attend pas des semaines avant de se revoir.**

 **\- Passez quand vous voulez. Et je promets de réfléchir sérieusement à votre idée.**

Je les raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte et ne pus m'empêcher de les prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait du bien et vous m'aviez manqué.**

 **\- Toi aussi vieux ! Repose-toi bien.**

Je souris à Ben puis je les regardais repartir. Je ne m'étais pas aperçus qu'ils m'avaient autant manqué. Je me promis même d'essayer de combler cette distance que j'avais mis entre nous, involontaire certes, mais elle était bien là. Je soupirais, me rendant compte que ma vie était vraiment merdique, puis je fermais la maison.

Après un rangement rapide et une bonne douche, je me mis au lit. J'étais mort de fatigue mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. La proposition de mes amis me faisait cogiter. Ça semblait idéal. Pas d'argent à avancer, juste à cuisiner, que le midi en plus. J'aurais le temps pour les enfants. C'était parfait mais... si le restaurant ne fonctionnait pas ? Si je quittais une place ou j''étais assuré de rester pour aller vers quelque chose d'incertain ? Se lancer de ses propres ailes est toujours du cinquante cinquante. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Comment je ferais si j'étais de nouveau au chômage ? Et puis les vacances ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais des enfants pendant ce temps ? Ou les weekends ? Je ne peux pas payer de nounou, cette option est totalement exclue.

Je me tournais et retournais dans le lit. Je n'arrivais pas à débrancher mon cerveau de toutes ses questions et ses tracas. Les soucis n'étaient même pas là, que je n'en dormais déjà pas ! C'était ridicule. Je pris mon portable, ça faisait des heures que j'essayais de dormir, je voulais voir combien de temps il me restait avant de me lever. Oh... en fait j'étais couché depuis à peine une demi-heure, j'aurais juré plus. Je vis aussi le message de Bella toujours en attente. Un autre s'était même rajouté. J'étais toujours un peu vexé de la tournure de notre déjeuner.

« **Je suis désolée pour Jacob... vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas que notre déjeuner finisse comme ça. »**

Ouais... bah t'a rien fait pour le faire partir non plus. J'ouvris le deuxième message.

 **« Je pense que tu es avec les enfants. J'aimerais juste te dire que je voudrais me rattraper. Je suis même prête à faire moi-même la cuisine ! Bonne soirée Edward. A très vite. »**

Hum... pourquoi j'accepterais ? J'avais fait ça pour rembourser ma dette envers elle. Ce n'était pas un rencard ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je lui répondis.

 **« Oui j'étais avec les enfants et des amis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce midi. Je t'ai fait un repas, tu l'as dégusté c'était le deal. Il n'y a rien à rattraper. A bientôt. »**

J'espérais ça que s'arrêterait là. Et je ne voudrais pas casser le coup à Jacob. Il met tellement d'efforts ! Bref. Je fermais les yeux. Et bizarrement je m'endormis en toute innocence sur ce qu'allait me réserver l'avenir.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Sachez que le chapitre 9 est prêt, je pense vous le donner pour début janvier.**

 **Je vous souhaite de très très bonne fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **Bisous bisous !**

 **Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !**

 **Avant tout, bonne année à tous et à toute !**

 **j'espère que vous avez passé de très bonne fêtes de fin d'années.**

 **Voici maintenant l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre**

 **merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, c'est toujours mon petit plaisir !**

 **merci à Marine pour la correction !**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

- **Tonton... Tonton...**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Tonton... j'arrive plus à dormir.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Je peux faire dodo avec toi ?**

J'ouvris un œil, c'était Marie. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues toutes rouge, les yeux à peine ouverts, son doudou à la main. Je me décalais dans le lit pour lui faire une place.

\- **Merci tonton.**

 **\- Dors maintenant. Tu es toute chaude. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, fait chaud !**

 **\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Bon. Je me levais, titubant à cause de mon état d'endormissement encore avancé, j'en profitais pour regarder l'heure. 2H00. J'espère que la suite de la nuit se passerait plus calmement. Je descendais chercher le verre d'eau de la princesse mais quand je fus de retour elle s'était endormie. Je soupirais en même temps que je souriais. Je posais le verre sur ma table de nuit et alla la rejoindre dans le lit. La nuit fût difficile et agitée, Marie s'était réveillée plusieurs fois.

Quand le réveil sonna à 6h30 je maudis littéralement le monde entier, j'étais beaucoup trop épuisé pour avoir l'envie et le courage de me lever. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, je finis par mettre les pieds par terre. Marie dormait toujours, je décidais de lui laisser encore quelques minutes de répit. Max lui était bien réveillé, il était dans la salle de bain, devant les toilettes les fesses à l'air.

 **\- Max ? Combien de fois il faudra le dire ? Ferme la porte quand tu fais pipi ! J'ai pas envie de voir ton p'tit cul tout blanc dès le matin !**

 **\- Hum...**

Ok, il n'était pas bien réveillé. J'essayais de leur expliquer que personne n'avait à voir leur corps, aussi bête soit-il, je voulais leur apprendre la pudeur. J'attendis qu'il termine pour m'assurer qu'il ne retournerait pas directement dans son lit. Il m'avait déjà fait le coup.

- **Tu descends ? Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.**

 **\- Non, je vais dormir.**

 **\- Non mon grand c'est l'heure. Allez viens. Je te porte.**

Je soulevais le poids lourd qu'était mon neveu à cette heure matinale, pour descendre dans le salon. Je l'installais sur une des chaises de la cuisine et commençais le rituel du petit déjeuner. Une fois tout prêt et Max occupé à manger, j'allais chercher Marie.

 **\- Hey princesse, il faut se lever.**

 **\- Non tonton...**

 **\- Si si. Le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt.**

Elle était encore un peu chaude. J'espérais que ce n'était qu'à cause de la chaleur de la saison combiné à la couette que je n'avais pas encore enlever pour dormir. J'attrapais Marie dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ma puce ?**

 **\- Oui oui...**

 **\- Tu as chaud ?**

 **\- Un peu.**

 **\- Mal quelque part ?**

 **\- Non.**

Bon c'était déjà ça. Dans un silence général, chacun pris son repas du matin, puis le ballet de la préparation de l'école débuta. Je m'habillais en premier, puis aller aider Marie pour finir avec Max qui n'avait plus qu'à lacer ses chaussures, exercice où il s'entraînait avec moi depuis quelques jours déjà.

Une fois les enfants déposés à l'école, je me dirigeais vers l'université pour aller travailler. J'étais déjà mort de fatigue. Ça serait très très long comme journée. Je croisais même Irène qui me fit gentiment remarquer que j'avais une sale tête. Je croisais aussi Jacob, qui me fit la même remarque mais avec des mots beaucoup moins gracieux. Quel crétin ! Enfin non, je l'aimais bien mais là, il m'énervait !

La matinée passa difficilement mais elle passa. À midi je m'isolais un peu, je voulais être seul et ne devoir faire la conversation à personne. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête et il faisait vraiment chaud. Je décidais de profiter de ma pause pour dormir un peu, une heure de sommeil ne serait pas de refus. J'allais m'endormir quand j'entendis mon prénom. C'était Bella. Je soupirais, non pas agacé de la voir mais de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

 **\- Salut... tu as sale mine, ça va ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai passé une sale nuit. Je voulais dormir un peu pendant ma pause. T'as pas chaud comme ça ?**

Il devait faire 30 degrés dehors et elle portait un gilet. Elle parut surprise et sans que je m'y attende, elle posa sa main sur mon front.

 **\- Hey ?!**

 **\- Edward il ne fait pas si chaud que ça et tu es brûlant. Je pense que tu couves quelque chose.**

 **\- Mais non, ça va.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit en face de moi.

 **\- Si tu le dis. Écoute, je voulais m'excuser encore pour...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car mon téléphone sonna, c'était l'école des enfants, je devais répondre.

 **\- Oui allo ?**

 **\- Monsieur Masen ?**

 **\- Oui c'est moi. Les enfants vont bien ?**

 **\- Eh bien, Marie a beaucoup de fièvre, elle semble très fatiguée, elle n'a fait que ça toute la matinée, et elle dit avoir mal à la tête.**

 **\- Oh merde... très bien je euh... je vais venir.**

 **\- Je pense que c'est le mieux.**

 **\- Et Max ?**

 **\- Il semble aller très bien.**

 **\- Bien... bon j'arrive aussi vite que possible.**

 **\- Très bien monsieur.**

Je raccrochais et réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Enfant malade, dit médecin, dit médicaments, dit dépenses, dit ne pas pouvoir aller travailler donc un salaire qui s'affaiblit.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Marie est malade. Je dois aller à l'école la chercher. Il faut que j'aille dire que je m'en vais. Merde fais chier ! Comment je gère un enfant malade ? J'en ai aucune idée ? Et Max ? Faut pas qu'il choppe les microbes...**

Un peu paniqué je l'avoue, je me levais, trop vite car ma vue se troubla et je vacillais. J'arrivais à me rattraper à une chaise, je sentis Bella me soutenir aussi.

 **\- Ça va aller...**

 **\- Non Edward, tu n'es pas en état. Je vais te conduire, hors de question que tu conduises.**

 **\- Je peux le faire !**

 **\- Et atterrir dans un arbre et laisser les enfants seuls pour de bon ?**

Je la regardais un instant. D'abord furieux qu'elle me parle comme ça, puis je réalisais qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque.

 **\- C'est vrai.**

 **\- Prend tes affaires, allons prévenir de ton absence et allons-y !**

 **\- Ok ok, ne t'énerve pas.**

J'obéis à ses ordres, tel un robot. Puis après avoir informé tout le monde, je me laissais conduire par Bella jusqu'à l'école des enfants. J'étais mort. Ma tête était de plus en plus douloureuse et tout mon corps semblait me dire qu'il souffrait. J'essayais de me concentrer sur Marie, il allait falloir que je trouve un médecin, je ne sais pas si Jenna en avait déjà un.

 **\- Nous y sommes. Je vais la chercher, j'arrive.**

 **\- Je viens avec toi.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas m'écrouler.**

 **\- On ne sait jamais.**

Je ne protestais pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Doucement je descendis de voiture. Mon cœur battait vite suite à l'effort, le parking tournait sur lui-même... ok je n'allais définitivement pas bien ! Bella m'aida, en silence, j'appréciais qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque. Après avoir sonné pour entrer, je fus accueilli par la maîtresse de Marie. Elle grimaça en me voyant.

 **\- Monsieur Masen...**

 **\- Je sais... j'ai une sale gueule. Voici Bella, une amie.**

Cette dernière prit la parole.

 **-** **Je viendrais chercher Max, je ne pense pas qu'Edward sera en état.**

 **\- Oui. Je vais vous faire signer une décharge. Ça vous va Monsieur Masen ?**

 **\- Oui oui. Faut juste prévenir Max.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Allons le voir, puis vous repartirez avec Marie.**

J'acquiesçais puis nous allâmes devant la classe de Max, qui sorti, inquiet au début, puis quand il me vit, il s'apaisa.

 **\- Tonton ?**

 **\- Salut champion.**

 **\- T'as l'air pas bien.**

 **\- Oui et Marie non plus. Je suis venu la chercher. Tu te souviens de Bella, elle s'occupera de toi ce soir. Elle te ramènera à la maison si je ne peux pas venir.**

 **\- Ok.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui lui sourit puis il vint me faire un câlin.

 **\- Oulà pas trop mon grand, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade toi aussi.**

 **\- Hum... à ce soir ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, je serais à la maison. Travaille bien !**

 **\- Oui. À ce soir Bella.**

Cette dernière lui fit un signe de la main. J'allais ensuite signer l'autorisation pour que Max parte avec Bella pour enfin aller récupérer Marie. Elle dormait, bouillante de fièvre. J'essayais de la porter, mais toute force m'avait quitté. Bella s'en chargea. Arrivé à la maison, elle m'aida à coucher Marie dans mon lit.

 **\- Merci de ton aide.**

 **\- Va dormir toi aussi. J'appelle un médecin et je m'occupe de Max. Ne crains rien, je gère.**

 **\- Mais ton boulot ?**

 **\- J'ai des heures à poser. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dors, je viendrai vous réveiller quand le docteur sera là.**

 **\- Merci...**

En temps normal, j'aurais eu honte de me faire materner de la sorte par une fille que je connaissais, dans le fond, à peine. Quand elle sortit, je me mis en caleçon et t-shirt, Marie s'était réveillé entre temps, je lui avais enlevé son jean et expliqué que le médecin allait arriver. Puis nous dormîmes tous les deux sans demander notre reste.

- **Tonton...**

Je me sentis secoué afin que je me réveille, c'était Max. Difficilement j'ouvris un œil, la lumière de la pièce m'éblouis et réanima mon mal de crâne.

\- **Désolé tonton mais... le docteur est là.**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- En bas.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Je soulevais la couette et me rendis compte que j'étais seul dans le lit.

 **\- Où est ta sœur ?**

 **\- Elle était réveillé, Bella l'a aidé à boire un peu et puis le docteur est arrivé et s'est occupé d'elle en premier. Mais là, il a fini. Alors c'est ton tour.**

 **\- Ok, ok. Et elle a quoi Marie ?**

 **\- La grippe je crois...**

 **\- Eh merde !**

Je me doutais bien que c'était ça mais, avoir réellement le diagnostic d'un médecin, rendait la maladie plus mauvaise. La grippe... pour moi la pire des maladies ! J'essayais de me lever mais, ma tête tournait trop et mes courbatures me rendaient trop faible.

 **\- J'y arriverais pas. Dis au docteur de monter.**

 **\- D'accord. Et euh... tu as dit un gros mot alors, il faut que tu mettes une pièce.**

 **\- Rappelle le moi quand j'irais mieux. Ok ?**

 **\- Ok.**

Il sourit et sortit de la chambre pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le médecin qui n'était autre que monsieur Cullen.

 **\- Docteur Cullen ?**

 **\- Bonjour Edward. Non, ne vous levez pas. Vous avez sale mine !**

 **\- Vous ne travaillez pas à l'hôpital ?**

 **\- Si. Les visites à domicile ne sont pas vraiment dans mes fonctions. Cependant, je sais reconnaître une grippe quand j'en vois une.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas l'hiver normalement ?**

 **\- Elle dure jusqu'au printemps bien souvent. Nous sommes début juin. C'est plus rare mais ça arrive. Vous me semblez plus atteint que votre nièce. Vous avez plus de fièvre. Des courbatures ?**

 **\- Je n'arrive même pas à tenir debout. Comment va Marie ?**

 **\- Elle a de la fièvre, beaucoup de fatigue, mais elle arrive à se déplacer. Elle sera sur pied d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Je dirais une bonne semaine pour vous, voire plus.**

 **\- Super... qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?**

 **\- Je vais vous prescrire de quoi combattre la fièvre. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Ensuite, il n'y a que le repos, buvez, hydratez-vous bien, c'est important. Pour Marie aussi.**

 **\- Ok. Et Max il va bien ?**

 **\- Il a l'air. Mais à surveiller, même si je pense qu'il sera épargné.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Je vais aussi vous donner un arrêt de travail et un certificat pour l'école.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Je vous en prie.**

 **\- Combien je vous dois ?**

Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, j'y vis Bella, tenant la main de Max.

 **\- Rien.**

 **\- Mais vous vous êtes déplacé...**

 **\- Je rentrais du travail et je n'habite pas si loin. Ce n'est pas un gros détour. Et puis, ma femme et ma nièce me tuerait si je vous faisais payer un centime.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.**

 **\- Accepteriez-vous de donner un cours de cuisine à Esmée ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **\- Alors marché conclu ! Je laisse tous les papiers à Bella.**

J'hochais de la tête puis je sentis le docteur s'éloigner. Je regardais Bella, nos regards se croisèrent puis elle m'indiqua qu'elle reviendrait me voir dans quelques minutes. Max lui, s'approcha de moi et prit ma main.

 **\- Tonton ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui mon grand. Marie et moi on va être pas bien quelques jours, c'est tout.**

 **\- Et moi ?**

 **\- Tu n'as rien. Désolé bonhomme, demain école !**

 **\- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir hein ? Et Marie non plus ? Vous me laissez pas tout seul !**

 **\- Non, je te promets que non ! Plus personne ne va mourir ! N'est pas peur.**

 **\- Hum... Au fait, Bella est très gentille. C'est ton amoureuse ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! Juste une amie.**

 **\- Dommage.**

De quoi dommage ? Je n'avais pas le temps pour une petite amie ! Mais j'étais content qu'il l'aime bien, j'étais rassuré de le savoir avec elle et qu'il l'appréciait.

 **\- Allez retourne jouer, ou faire tes devoirs ou je ne sais quoi. Ne prends pas le risque d'être malade toi aussi.**

 **\- Ok. Bisous tonton.**

 **\- A plus mon grand.**

Il sortit et j'allais me rendormir quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Bella. Je l'autorisais à entrer et elle s'approcha de moi.

 **\- Mon oncle m'a tout laissé. Sauf l'arrêt de travail. Esmée le déposera pour toi demain.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.**

 **\- J'ai l'avantage d'avoir un parent médecin, autant s'en servir. Et c'est gratuit !**

Je tendis, non sans difficulté, ma main vers elle. Doucement elle s'en saisit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 **\- Désolé si j'ai été con avec toi.**

 **\- Tu ne l'as pas été. J'aurais dû chasser Jacob, c'est ma faute aussi.**

Je souris et elle reprit la parole, sans jamais lâcher ma main.

 **\- Écoute je peux m'occuper de Max ce soir et demain matin pour le conduire à l'école. Mais ensuite je dois aller travailler, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi et Marie, pendant la journée.**

 **\- Je me débrouillerais. Tu fais déjà tellement.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas des amis qui pourraient t'aider ?**

 **\- Si si...**

 **\- Tu veux que je les appelle ? Edward ?**

Je n'avais plus de force, la fatigue était beaucoup trop importante pour que je lutte plus longtemps. Je succombais, à peine conscient que Bella me parlait encore. La dernière chose que je sentis c'est sa main se retirant de la mienne. Dommage, ça me réconfortait pourtant.

Je ne me réveillais que le lendemain, vers 10h si le réveil disait vrai. Je ne me sentais toujours pas très en forme mais si je ne me levais pas maintenant, j'allais me pisser dessus ! Dans un effort qui me paraissait surhumain, je sortis du lit et titubais jusqu'à la salle de bain, faisant tomber deux ou trois trucs sur mon passage. Une fois soulagé je rassemblais mon courage pour retourner jusqu'à mon lit. J'étais tellement concentré sur mes pas que je sursautais en découvrant mon ami Ben à quelques centimètres de moi.

 **\- Ben ! Merde alors !**

 **\- On dirait un zombie ! Viens je t'aide.**

 **\- Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Il avait passé un de mes bras par-dessus ses épaules et me soutint jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'écroulais la tête dans les oreillers et repris mon souffle.

 **\- Ta copine nous a prévenus.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Bella. En fait hier j'ai essayé de te joindre, mais c'est elle qui m'a répondu. Elle m'a expliqué ton état de santé fragile...**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

 **-... et après discussion j'ai accepté de venir te materner toi et Marie.**

 **\- Elle est où d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Elle dort devant la reine des neiges.**

 **\- Ok. Merci d'être là.**

 **\- De rien. Avec Bella nous avons mis un plan. Je m'occupe de toi la journée et le soir elle revient prendre le relais. C'est ta petite amie ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Donc James peut tenter sa chance ? Il attend ton feu vert.**

 **\- Non. Il n'y touche pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? T'es sur le coup ?**

 **\- Non mais je connais James. C'est un con avec les filles. Bella ne mérite pas ça. Bref c'est non. Il est là ?**

 **\- Oui, il est venu ce matin avec moi pour s'assurer que t'étais pas mort. Il est allé chercher les médicaments aussi.**

 **\- Vous êtes trop top ! Merci.**

 **\- De rien. Je vais te chercher tes cachets et de l'eau. Ne bouge pas.**

Ça ne risquait pas. Je soupirais. Je me sentais encore horriblement mal. Après les cachets et l'eau apportée par Ben, je me rendormis sans plus de cérémonie.

Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais complètement coupé du monde. Trois jours de fièvre, parfois délirante, de courbatures, de fatigue extrême. Aujourd'hui je me sentais un petit peu mieux, mon corps me faisait moins mal, la fièvre était un peu tombée et j'arrivais à rester éveillé plus de dix minutes. Je me sentais même suffisamment en forme pour m'enrouler dans ma couette et descendre dans le salon. J'étais tous juste arrivé en bas des escaliers que je trouvais Max et Marie.

 **\- Tonton !**

 **\- Hey les poulets ! Ça va ?**

Marie avait mieux vécu les choses que moi. Sa fièvre était vite tombée, elle était encore fatiguée mais sinon elle était en pleine forme. Elle avait encore le week-end pour s'en remettre, lundi elle irait à l'école. J'eus le droit à un câlin des deux monstres et Max prit la parole.

\- **Oui, en fait on jouait. Je suis le chevalier qui doit délivrer la princesse.**

 **\- C'est toi la princesse Marie ?**

Ma nièce fit non de la tête avant de répondre.

 **\- Je suis la fée !**

 **\- C'est Bella la princesse ! Et James et Ben, c'est les deux dragons que je dois combattre !**

 **\- Et ils sont où ?**

 **\- Dans le salon ! Viens tonton, mets-toi derrière moi, je vais te protéger !**

Il mit son casque de chevalier, brandit son épée en bois et me fit signe de le suivre. En temps normal j'aurais joué le jeu à fond, mais là, ma tête commençais à tourner, je voulais m'asseoir. Je fis tout de même un effort et le suivit mais sans entrer dans le jeu.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, je découvris un véritable chantier. Ils avaient montés un fort autour du canapé avec des draps et des balais. Dans le fort était assise Bella avec une couronne en plastique qui rougit lorsqu'elle me vit. Autour d'elle tournait James et Ben, qui avait chacun un plaid sur le dos qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains et ils agitaient les bras comme s'ils volaient. Sans réfléchir, chevalier Max attaqua les dragons et la fée Marie alla près de la princesse Bella. Moi je les observais, amusé mais aussi dépité devant tout ce bazar. Finalement Max arriva à battre les dragons Ben et James, puis il délivra Bella en détruisant le fort. Bella le récompensa d'un bisou sur la joue. Le tout en quelques secondes.

- **Bien joué les gars ! J'espère que les dragons vont ranger tout ça.**

James se releva en souriant.

 **\- Si c'est pour être chiant, reste en haut mec !**

 **\- Je suis malade, j'ai le droit !**

Il ria et vint me tapoter l'épaule.

 **\- Content de te voir debout ! Ça va ?**

 **\- Je dois m'asseoir, ça ira mieux après.**

Toujours emmitouflé dans ma couette, j'allais me vautrer dans le canapé. Marie vient se mettre contre moi, Bella me fixait afin de juger de mon humeur je pense.

 **\- Je ne te mordrais pas Bella. Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui super. Tu veux quelque chose ? Boire ou manger ?**

 **\- Non merci, c'est gentil. J'en ai juste marre de ma chambre.**

 **\- Je vais aller l'aérer. Il faut chasser les microbes. Dis-moi ou sont les draps et je change ton lit aussi.**

 **\- Les draps ? Tous ici pour faire ton château je pense !**

 **\- Désolée...**

 **\- Non ça va t'inquiète. Je m'occupe du lit, tu en fait déjà assez.**

Elle sourit puis se leva avant de disparaître à l'étage. James et Ben étaient en train de ranger. Je demandais aux enfants d'aller les aider. En attendant je m'allongeais sur le canapé, puis fermais les yeux cinq minutes. Quand je les rouvris la maison était calme, le salon rangé et seul Bella était là, assise dans un fauteuil avec un bouquin. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite que j'étais réveillé. Je l'observai dans sa lecture, ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche pincée et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux que je compris qu'elle pleurait.

 **\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Pardon.**

 **\- Non c'est rien... j'étais plongé dans mon livre... enfin rien, ça va.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **\- Ils viennent de se séparer. Je suis sûre qu'ils se retrouveront mais... c'est triste !**

Je souris. Je ne m'étais jamais mis dans un état pareil pour un livre.

\- **Tu ne pleures jamais toi ?**

 **\- Seulement en lisant les factures.**

Elle rit, ferma son livre et vint s'asseoir par terre près de moi.

 **\- Où sont les enfants ?**

 **\- Ils dorment. Ça doit faire à peine une demi-heure. Ben et James ont dû repartir. Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Mieux. Je n'ai aucun souvenir des trois derniers jours.**

 **\- Mon oncle dit que c'est normal. Il est repassé te voir mais...**

 **\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu n'étais pas obligé.**

 **\- Et te laisser seul avec les enfants ? Non. Puis il n'y avait pas que moi pour t'aider.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que ses petits bâtards, qui sont soit disant, mes potes, t'ont laissé faire le plus gros.**

 **\- Ils s'occupaient de Marie et toi quand j'étais au travail. Ils cuisinaient aussi.**

 **\- James te plaît ?**

Elle parut surprise et déroutée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question, mais maintenant, je voulais savoir la réponse. Elle rougit avant de secouer la tête.

 **\- C'est un peu brutal comme question. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?**

 **\- Je sais que toi tu lui plais.**

 **\- Tu veux me caser ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Juste m'assurer des choses.**

 **\- Il ne me plaît pas. Tout comme Jacob. Je te l'assure.**

 **\- Parfait. Parce que James est un véritable con avec les filles.**

 **\- Comme toi, j'ai cru comprendre.**

Ouille ! Sa réplique me fit mal mais au fond, elle avait terriblement raison. Je les enchaînais sans prendre le temps de retenir leur prénom. Je n'avais jamais eu de petite amie fixe, ou alors je l'avais trompé.

\- **Je n'en suis pas fier. Vraiment pas. C'était avant.**

 **\- Avant quoi ?**

 **\- La disparition de mon frère et d'autres choses.**

 **\- Les enfants ?**

 **\- Entre autres.**

Avant toi... pourquoi avais-je envie de lui dire ça ? Je la connaissais à peine ! Certainement la fièvre et le contre coup de l'immense servicequ'elle me rendait depuis ses derniers jours.

\- **Tu as faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis trois jours, ça serais bien que tu avales quelque chose. Même si ce n'est qu'un yaourt.**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

 **\- Je reviens.**

Elle partit et je me relevais doucement sur le canapé afin de m'asseoir. J'en profitais pour regarder le titre du livre de Bella. « Coup de foudre à Paris » bien un livre de fille ! Quand elle revint, elle me présenta plusieurs yaourts, des biscuits et un truc visqueux dans une assiette.

 **\- C'est quoi ce machin ?**

 **\- Une banane écrasée. Ma mère me faisait toujours ça quand j'étais malade. Elle le fait toujours d'ailleurs. Et quand je suis triste c'est du lait et des biscuits.**

 **\- Et ça fonctionne ?**

 **\- Très bien oui ! Vas-y goûte. Je ne suis pas chef cuisinière mais bon.**

Je décidais de goûter ce qu'elle avait préparé et je dois dire que... c'était très bon !

 **\- C'est tout bête mais c'est très bon ! Ça passe tout seul.**

 **\- Et ça te donnera des forces. Bois aussi, tu dois t'hydrater.**

 **\- Hum... en fait je meurs de faim.**

Elle sourit et me laissa manger tranquillement. Je discutais un peu avec elle, la taquinait pas mal aussi. Je lui posais des questions sur ses derniers jours. Marie et la maladie, Max et l'école, l'organisation. J'appris que ça faisait trois jours qu'elle dormait sur le canapé, elle m'assura que ça lui convenait même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça... la pauvre le canapé ! Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve un super moyen de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi et les enfants. Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment j'aurais fait sans elle. Ça faisait deux fois qu'elle me sauvait la mise tout de même. J'étais prêt à être son cuisinier à vie s'il le fallait ! Étrangement, l'idée me plaisait en plus...

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **sachez que le chapitre 10 est déjà prêt.  
**

 **ça ne devrait pas être long !**

 **a très vite tout le monde !**

 **bisous**

 **Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Voici un petit chapitre...**

 **J'espère que vous aller toutes bien !**

 **Merci tout le monde d'etre encore la. Coeur sur vous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais revenu au travail, j'allais beaucoup mieux même si je me fatiguais très vite. Marie allait à merveille, elle avait même déjà oublié ce qui lui était arrivé. Durant la fin de ma maladie, j'avais pu compter sur Ben et James, mais surtout sur Bella, comme au début d'ailleurs. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait tenu à s'occuper de nous à ce point, mais une chose était sûre, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Alors que j'allais mieux et que les enfants étaient à l'école, j'avais beaucoup discuté avec elle, nous avions regardé des films, je l'avais taquiné sur ses lectures qui la faisaient passer du rire aux larmes. Je me sentais bien avec elle, tout simplement. Dommage que ma vie était trop compliquée pour envisager quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Hier, quand j'étais retourné au boulot, j'avais appris que l'université fermait bientôt pour les vacances, juste après les examens de fin d'année. J'allais pouvoir profiter des enfants et je pourrais aussi toucher le chômage, bien sûr je ne roulerais pas sur l'or mais je n'aurais pas de dépenses de garde d'enfant, j'étais donc plutôt satisfait. Aujourd'hui j'embauchais plutôt de bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que je croise Jacob qui, comme depuis le pique-nique où il s'était invité, avait une fâcheuse tendance à m'agacer.

 **\- Alors Gordon Ramsay ! Ça va ?**

Il m'irritait au plus haut point quand il m'appelait comme ça.

\- **Oui oui ça va. Et toi ? Bientôt les vacances ! Cool non ?**

 **\- Oui. Je vais rentrer chez ma famille un peu. Mais avant je dois passer chez notre chère Bella !**

Ok, sur une échelle de un à dix de l'agacement, j'étais à cent ! Pourquoi il devait toujours me parler de Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il cherchait quoi ? Une rivalité ? Mais s'il voulait sortir avec qu'il le fasse ! Pourquoi toujours remettre le sujet sur la table ? Bordel !

 **\- Ah très bien.**

 **\- Oui, elle a besoin d'un homme pour réparer sa voiture ! Et toi tu vas partir ?**

 **\- Non, je vais rester ici avec les enfants.**

 **\- Ils vont bien ? Irène disait qu'ils avaient été malades.**

 **\- Oui. Marie seulement, mais ça va beaucoup mieux merci. Euh, tu sais si Esmée est là ?**

 **\- Je l'ai vu dans sa salle oui.**

 **\- Ok. J'y vais vite, merci. À plus Jacob.**

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et partis en direction de la salle de classe qu'Esmée Cullen occupait. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencés, j'avais encore un peu de temps. Doucement je frappais à sa porte, j'attendis l'autorisation d'entrer et la découvris au tableau en train de dessiner je ne sais quoi.

 **\- Oh Edward ! Ravie de vous revoir ! Ça va mieux ? Carlisle m'a dit que vous étiez vraiment dans un sale état !**

 **\- Je vais beaucoup mieux oui. Je peux vous interrompre un instant ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Elle posa son feutre et s'assit à son bureau tout en m'invitant à en faire autant. Je pris donc un siège et reprit la parole.

 **\- Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier vous et Carlisle pour ce que vous avez fait pour Marie et moi. Je veux dire, votre époux n'était pas obligé de venir après son travail et puis il n'est pas généraliste...**

 **\- Je ne dirais pas que c'était avec plaisir, car je pense que vous vous seriez passé de cette grippe. Bella m'a appelé très inquiète et à demander l'aide de son oncle. Ça n'a dérangé personne.**

 **\- Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Et à Bella aussi. Elle est tellement gentille, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans elle...**

Comme un con, je me sentais sourire, Esmée me regarda étonnée avant de sourire à son tour, tout en se gardant de commentaires. Je me ressaisis puis reprit la parole.

 **\- Bref... quand j'ai discuté avec votre mari pour savoir comment vous remerciez tous, il m'a suggéré de vous donner un cours de cuisine...**

 **\- Oh Edward...**

Les joues de mon interlocutrice se mirent à rougir et elle détourna le regard.

 **\- Je n'oserais pas...**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Et j'insiste. Dites-moi quand et je suis votre homme. Ça sera avec grand plaisir, en plus votre cuisine est absolument géniale.**

 **\- Vous savez que ce serait un honneur.**

 **\- Pour moi aussi. Alors, quand voulez-vous ?**

 **\- Ce week-end ? Dimanche ? Mon fils et sa famille seront là, je serais fière de leur servir autre chose qu'un steak et des pommes de terre.**

 **\- Parfait, que voulez-vous que l'on cuisine ? Dites-moi, nous ferons ce que vous souhaitez.**

Elle parût une nouvelle fois gênée puis doucement elle avoua.

 **\- Et bien, j'adore votre risotto aux champignons et au poulet.**

 **\- Alors faisons ça ! Samedi matin vous seriez libre ?**

 **\- Oui pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je vous propose d'aller au marché, nous irons acheter des produits frais.**

 **\- Oh Edward vous me gâtez ! Samedi à 9h au Pike Place ?**

 **\- C'est parfait. Vous avez un papier ?**

Elle me tendit un post-it où j'écrivis mon numéro de portable.

 **\- Tenez, en cas d'empêchement.**

 **\- Si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte !**

 **\- Par contre, je serais obligé d'emmener les enfants...**

 **\- Avec plaisir ! Ma petite fille sera là. S'il fait beau, ils pourront profiter de la piscine.**

 **\- Ils seront plus que contents. Merci. À Samedi alors ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Elle se leva, j'en fis autant et elle me raccompagna à la porte. Après un dernier salut nous nous séparâmes pour aller travailler chacun de notre côté. La matinée passa relativement vite, je croisais plusieurs fois Irène, je la soupçonnais de me surveiller, histoire de voir si je n'allais pas m'écrouler en plein milieu du couloir.

Hier soir en préparant mon repas, j'avais eu l'idée de cuisiner pour deux, dans l'idée d'aller surprendre Bella à son travail. Je me dépêchais donc d'aller jusqu'aux archives municipales. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais. Un peu au hasard, j'entrais dans une grande salle remplie de tables et de chaises, mais à ma grande surprise, je ne trouvais aucune étagère avec des bouquins ou je ne sais quoi. Balayant la salle du regard je trouvais facilement Bella. Elle était penchée par-dessus l'épaule d'un vieux monsieur qui regardait des documents avec une loupe. Bella semblait concentrée, visiblement occupée à déchiffrer les papiers. Elle avait ses lunettes, ses longs cheveux étaient rassemblés sur le côté droit de son épaule, probablement pour ne pas déranger le monsieur. De loin je la vis frissonner, puis elle leva le regard vers moi. Elle m'observa par-dessus ses lunettes, un sourire fendit son visage. Elle parla à l'homme avec qui elle était puis, tout en remettant ses cheveux derrière son dos, elle s'avança vers moi.

 **\- Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Un peu maladroitement je m'approchais d'elle pour embrasser sa joue. Elle parut surprise mais ne dit rien.

 **\- J'ai cuisiné pour au moins deux personnes hier, alors j'ai pensé que l'on pouvait déjeuner ensemble, si tu as le temps.**

 **\- Une chance pour toi que oui. Comment tu aurais fait sinon ?**

 **\- Je t'aurais kidnappé pour une heure.**

Elle sourit et regarda sa montre.

 **\- Ma collègue revient dans cinq minutes. Installe-toi si tu veux.**

 **\- Merci. Je t'attends.**

Je me dirigeais vers l'une des tables libres tout en l'observant retourner au près du vieil homme. Elle portait une robe blanche, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, ses jambes étaient nues et magnifiques. Je secouais la tête et pour me changer les idées, je sortis mon portable. J'avais plusieurs mails, et un message vocal d'un numéro inconnu. Les mails étaient sans importance, quant au message, je l'écoutais le plus silencieusement possible. C'était l'assistante sociale, elle voulait un rendez-vous dans les jours à venir. Ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- **Merci de ne pas utiliser votre téléphone ici s'il vous plaît !**

Je levais les yeux sur une femme, brune d'une trentaine d'année, le visage sévère. Elle leva un sourcil et doucement je rangeais mon téléphone.

 **\- Vous êtes ici pour des renseignements ou vous avez pris cette salle pour une cantine ?**

Elle désigna mon sac à lunch. C'était qui cette bonne femme ?!

\- **Euh je...**

 **\- Mildred, il est avec moi. On t'attendait pour sortir déjeuner.**

Bella avait volé à mon secours, la dite Mildred nous regarda tour à tour avant de hausser les épaules.

 **\- Il t'en faut combien ? Un vrai défilé ce n'est pas Meetic ici ! Aller je prends la relève, à dans une heure.**

 **\- Trop aimable merci. Viens Edward.**

De quoi elle parlait ? Qui était déjà venu ? Jacob ? D'autres ? Je me sentais un peu énervé, mais la main de Bella dans la mienne m'apaisa. Une fois dehors elle parla sans me lâcher.

 **\- Je suis désolée, c'est une vieille conne célibataire frustré qui n'a jamais vu un pénis de sa vie !**

J'éclatai de rire et la pris par la taille.

 **\- J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas l'air aimable. C'est ta seule collègue ?**

 **\- Heureusement non. D'habitude je suis avec ma colocataire mais là... pas de bol !**

 **\- Tu vis en coloc ?**

 **\- Oui nous sommes trois. Ma meilleure amie Alice et son copain Jasper.**

 **\- Et tu bosses avec Alice du coup.**

 **\- Oui. Viens, il y a un square, nous serons tranquille pour manger.**

 **\- Je te suis.**

Très vite nous arrivâmes au petit square, nous trouvâmes un banc de libre pour nous installer je déballais notre repas. Je lui tendis ses couverts, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

 **\- Tu avais tout prévu.**

 **\- Je fais les choses bien. Lasagnes ça te va ?**

 **\- Parfait oui !**

Je lui donnais sa part et repris la parole alors qu'elle prenait sa première bouchée.

 **\- Tu sais je suis un peu déçu.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien j'imaginais les archives avec plein de vieux papiers, des livres, des registres... une sorte de bibliothèque. Pas juste une table et des chaises dans une pièce.**

 **\- On ne peut pas mettre en libre-service les documents, certains sont trop fragiles, trop précieux pour être entreposés. Je te montrerais tout à l'heure si tu veux.**

 **\- Je suis curieux alors je veux bien !**

 **\- Conclu. Comment vont les enfants ?**

 **\- Très bien, plus que quelques jours d'école et c'est les vacances. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Tu as de la chance. Je ne serais pas en vacances avant début août.**

 **\- Je penserais à toi !**

Elle tira la langue et je souris avant de reprendre.

\- **Tu vas partir ?**

 **\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Rien n'est fait encore. Et toi ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr, je suis assez riche pour ça ! Tiens au fait, dimanche prochain je cuisine chez ton oncle et ta tante !**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Ouais, pour les remercier d'avoir joué au docteur avec moi.**

 **\- Esmée doit être ravie ! Elle aime ta cuisine.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

Elle rougit et pris une bouchée de lasagnes avant de répondre.

 **\- S'il n'y avait que ça...**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me contentais de tendre la main et de lui caresser la joue. Si seulement ma vie n'était pas aussi compliquée... Elle finit par sourire en coin et repris la parole.

 **\- Les lasagnes sont divines !**

 **\- Pas autant que tes bananes écrasées !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comparable.**

 **\- Mais j'adore ça.**

Elle secoua la tête puis elle se leva brusquement en poussant un cri et en tapant sa robe pour chasser je ne sais quoi.

\- **Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Enlève là ! Fais-la partir !**

 **\- Mais de quoi ?**

 **\- Là ici sur ma robe !**

Elle gigotait dans tous les sens, je ne voyais rien.

\- **Arrête de bouger !**

 **\- Oh seigneur !**

Elle finit par se calmer mais vérifia autour d'elle je ne sais quoi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches.**

 **\- Si elle est toujours là. Elle n'est plus sur ma robe ?**

 **\- Pour la dernière fois, je dois voir quoi ? Une araignée ? Une guêpe ?**

 **\- Une coccinelle !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Oh s'il te plaît dis-moi que je n'ai rien sur moi !**

Une coccinelle ? Malgré moi je me mis à rire, un fou rire qui vexerait Bella à coup sûr mais il était incontrôlable. De tous les insectes, je pense qu'il n'y avait rien de plus inoffensif qu'une coccinelle !

- **Arrête de bouger Bella ! Je la vois arrête !**

Avec la plus grande maîtrise dont elle était capable, Bella s'immobilisa et je retirais l'horrible créature qui se trouvait sur le bas de sa jupe.

 **\- Vole maudite coccinelle !**

Rougissante, Bella s'assit de nouveau sur le banc en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible.

 **\- Ne te moque pas.**

 **\- C'est inoffensif.**

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Ce sont des insectes ! Peut-être qu'elles peuvent entrer sous ta peau tellement elles sont minuscules ! Et qui te dis que leurs points sur le dos ne sont pas le nombre de leurs victimes ?**

Je la regardais avec stupéfaction. Était-elle sérieuse ? J'avais envie de rire et ne plus jamais m'arrêter, mais elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse et effrayée.

- **Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui vraiment ! Tu n'as peur de rien toi ?**

 **\- Je... non... pas de ce genre en tout cas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé.**

 **\- Et bien... ça ne te donne pas le droit de te moquer de moi.**

 **\- Je m'en excuse Bella.**

 **\- Hum.**

 **\- Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner ?**

Elle secoua la tête et repris sa part de lasagnes.

- **C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Dépêchons nous si nous voulons aller dans la salle des archives.**

 **\- Mildred ne dira rien ?**

 **\- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre !**

 **\- C'est peut-être tout ce qu'elle attend !**

Elle rit en secouant la tête.

 **\- J'en suis même certaine. Allez mange !**

 **\- Oui chef.**

Nous terminâmes de manger dans le silence, puis je rangeais tout dans mon sac.

- **Et bien c'était vraiment délicieux ! Je te remercie !**

 **\- Je t'en prie. J'avais envie de faire ça pour toi. Je pense aussi que je me suis habitué à ta présence. Ne plus te voir pleurer sur tes bouquins me manque.**

 **\- Seigneur, n'arrêteras-tu donc jamais avec ça ?**

 **\- Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un livre peut te mettre dans un état pareil.**

 **\- Peut-être parce que tu es aussi sensible qu'une chaise.**

Je souris et me frottais la joue à cause d'une démangeaison imaginaire.

\- **Mon frère me disait des choses dans le genre.**

 **\- Oh je suis désolée...**

 **\- Non, non. Il ne faut pas, c'est des bons souvenirs. Tu sais ce que je faisais quand il me disait ça ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une tape amicale dans le dos.**

 **\- Exact ! Je lui bottais le cul ! Mais je ne te ferais pas subir ça.**

Elle sourit, se leva et me tendis la main. Je la saisis et nous avançâmes vers son lieu de travail.

 **\- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui encore. Ni en bon ou en mauvais souvenir.**

 **\- Je suppose que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. C'était quelqu'un de bien, Jenna aussi. Ils me manquent terriblement. Je n'arrive pas à croire à cette injustice.**

 **\- Je te comprends.**

Son visage se ferma, elle fixait le sol et avançait tête baissée. Je pressais simplement sa main, juste pour lui dire que j'étais là, que je l'écouterais, maintenant ou plus tard. Elle respira un grand coup et se lança.

 **\- J'avais un frère moi aussi. Lui aussi il est mort. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que je me suis tout de suite senti... disons proche de toi. Nous nous ressemblons. Quand mon père m'a parlé de l'accident de ton frère et que nous nous sommes vu chez ma tante... ça m'a paru évident.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- C'était mon jumeau. Seth. C'est stupide...**

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas parler je comprends. Mais je suis là.**

 **\- C'était il y a longtemps. Mais personne n'en parle jamais dans ma famille. Surtout pas mes parents. Nous avions huit ans. Ma mère nous avait emmenés au parc. Nous faisions de la balançoire, puis j'en ai eu marre, je voulais le toboggan. Le temps que maman me court après pour me rattraper, l'espace de trente secondes... Seth était tombé de la balançoire et il s'était brisé la nuque.**

J'arrêtais notre marche et ne trouvais rien d'autre que de la prendre dans mes bras. Il n'y avait aucun mot à mettre sur sa peine, je le savais très bien. Je la sentis sourire contre moi.

 **\- Merci de ne pas dire « je suis désolé, c'est affreux ! »**

 **\- Je sais très bien que ça ne servirais à rien.**

 **\- Je vais bien. Je ne me souviens pas de l'accident. Et mes parents ne m'ont jamais élevé comme si c'était de ma faute. Mon père n'en a jamais voulu ni à moi ni à ma mère. C'est... arrivé c'est tout. Je vais bien.**

Je ferais comme si je la croyais. Ou alors c'était vrai, mais dans mon cas c'était trop récent pour dire « Je vais bien » j'espère que pour elle c'était vraiment le cas. Elle finit par s'écarter de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, il n'était pas sincère, c'était juste une façade.

 **\- Avançons.**

 **\- Pourquoi m'en a tu pas parlé plus tôt ?**

 **\- Quand ? Chez ma tante « salut je suis Bella et mon frère et mort, comme le tien ! Parlons ensemble ! »**

 **\- Mais après ?**

 **\- Avec Jacob au pique-nique ? Ou pendant que tu délirais à cause de la fièvre ?**

 **\- Hum ouais...**

 **\- Et puis je ne voulais pas déballer ça comme ça. Il fallait un contexte quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour que tu aies pitié. Juste pour que tu saches que je sais ce que c'est et que tu n'es pas tout seul. Même si j'ai passé moins de temps avec mon frère que toi, je ressens le même manque.**

 **\- Merci de me l'avoir dit et du coup... je te comprends aussi. Un frère n'est pas remplaçable, encore moins un jumeau.**

 **\- Tous les ans, pour notre anniversaire nous allons déposer un bouquet. Je n'ai jamais connu un anniversaire joyeux. Ma pénitence.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Si j'étais sagement rester à côté de ma mère, il ne serait jamais tombé.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si je n'avais pas offert cette nuit d'hotel à mon frère il ne serait jamais mort non plus. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui aie grillé un feu ! Tout comme ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait tomber.**

 **\- Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu t'en persuades mais au fond tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te dire que « si je n'avais pas... ». Mais tu verras, avec le temps tu arrives presque à y croire.**

Elle avait terriblement raison. Je n'ajoutais rien. Je n'avais rien à répondre, rien à défendre. Elle ne me jugeait pas, loin de là.

- **Je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. Je suis navrée.**

 **\- Ne le sois pas. Nous devons vivre avec. Montre-moi ton monde poussiéreux des archives. Je suis véritablement curieux.**

Elle sourit et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, sans un mot nous traversâmes la salle où plusieurs personnes étaient penchées sur divers documents, pour nous rendre à l'un des ordinateurs. Bella ignora royalement le regard sévère et moralisateur de sa collègue. J'en fis autant. Mon amie remis ses lunettes qu'elle avait laissé là plus tôt et entra quelques codes lui donnant accès aux données puis elle leva les yeux vers moi.

 **\- Ici nous tapons notre recherche... par exemple... cuisine. On valide et tu vois, tout ce qui concerne la cuisine apparaît. Mais il y a encore trop de choses, nous devons affiner les recherches. Nous voulons la cuisine qui se mange, pas la rénovation des cuisines de restaurant. Mettons cuisine + repas + gastronomie.**

Elle valida et il y eut tout de suite moins de possibilités. Je regardais rapidement les propositions, une m'interpella. Le repas servi lors de l'investiture du maire en 1926.

 **\- Je peux voir ça ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Elle cliqua sur le lien, qui la renvoya à différents numéros. Elle les nota sur un post-it et se leva tout en relevant ses lunettes sur la tête.

 **\- Suis-moi. Ce sont les références.**

Elle jeta un regard vers Mildred qui était occupée avec une dame, puis me fit passer une porte sur laquelle il y avait écrit « personnel seulement » nous passâmes une deuxième porte pour enfin arriver dans une grande allée, pleine d'étagères remplis de boites, de classeurs, de livres... c'était impressionnant. Bella me regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

 **\- Bienvenue dans mon monde !**

 **\- Il fait froid.**

 **\- Oui, c'est pour préserver tout ça... qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **\- Je suis impressionné !**

 **\- Allons voir notre recherche.**

Elle s'avança dans les allées, sachant parfaitement où elle se rendait, elle finit par dénicher un gros classeur blanc, elle l'ouvrit puis après avoir tourné quelques pages, elle en sortit ce qui devait être un menu. Je m'approchais. C'était vieux, abîmé mais lisible.

 **\- Pourquoi ils ont gardé ça ?**

 **\- C'était le repas de l'investiture de la première maire de Seattle. Une grande première, un fait historique. Il est dit ici que c'était même la première femme à être élue dans une grande ville des Etats-Unis. Bertha Knight Landes, maire de 1926 à 1928.**

 **\- C'est... très intéressant ! Regarde un peu ce repas ! En entrée ils prenaient de la glace... de la tortue claire... c'est une soupe à la tortue tout bêtement.**

 **\- Ils mangeaient des tortues ? Quel horreur.**

 **\- C'était très répandu avant. Certains en faisaient une spécialité. Je n'ai jamais goûté. En plat du ris de veau, du poisson... finalement ce n'est pas très différent de ce que nous mangeons maintenant. C'était juste très copieux et ce sont des produits nobles.**

 **\- Mise à part la tortue.**

 **\- Tu préfères une soupe à la coccinelle ?**

 **\- Pauvre con !**

Je ris et jetais un œil à ma montre.

 **\- Oh merde !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je vais être en retard !**

 **\- Oh désolée. Laisse, je vais ranger.**

 **\- Merci Bella, finalement j'aime cet endroit et ce qu'on peut découvrir. J'aimerais en voir plus.**

 **\- Quand tu veux.**

 **\- Merci pour le reste aussi.**

 **\- Dépêche-toi, on se reparle très vite, tu me diras tout ça à ce moment-là.**

 **\- Oui. Je passe par où ?**

 **\- Au bout de l'allée à droite et ensuite tout droit jusqu'à la porte.**

Je rendis le vieux document et pris par je ne sais quelle pulsion, je me penchais vers elle dans le but précis d'embrasser ses lèvres. Elle s'immobilisa, puis me regarda les yeux ronds puis entrouvris la bouche suite à la surprise. Je me reculais mal à l'aise et un peu étourdi.

\- **Je... pardon... c'était... la précipitation... je visais ta joue pas...**

La surprise passée, elle me regardait désormais avec intensité.

 **\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas...**

 **\- Très bien car... je ne suis pas vraiment désolé.**

 **\- Parfait.**

 **\- Oui, parfait.**

Nous nous fixions du regard, c'était électrique entre nous. Elle finit par faire un pas vers moi, c'était le signal que j'attendais. Je comblais alors l'espace entre nous, mes mains encadrèrent son visage, les siennes enveloppèrent mes poignets et nos lèvres se soudèrent avec avidité. Alors que je l'embrassais fiévreusement, ses mains passèrent de mes poignets à mes épaules, puis elle m'attira plus contre elle. Sans rompre notre contact, je la pris par les hanches, puis passait mes mains sur sa robe. Contre moi elle gémit alors que je remontais mes doigts le long de ses cuisses mais finalement prendre en coupe ses fesses.

\- **Isabella ?!**

Nous sursautâmes, malgré moi je me séparais de ses lèvres et d'elle tout court. Bella fuyait mon regard et répondit à sa collègue.

 **\- Oui ?**

Sa voix était rauque.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?**

 **\- Je cherchais quelque chose ! J'arrive !**

 **\- Tu es seule j'espère !**

Bella me fit signe de faire le tour par l'autre allée, les pas de Mildred se rapprochaient de nous. Sans rien ajouter de plus, ni geste ni parole je m'échappais.

\- **Bien sûr que je suis seule, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Au son de leur voix, je compris qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées. Le plus discrètement possible je tentais de sortir de cette pièce alors que Mildred questionnait Bella.

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- On m'a demandé ce matin des informations sur la première femme maire de la ville. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. Tu m'espionnes ?**

 **\- Je suis à peu près sûr que tu es entrée avec ce garçon.**

 **\- Il n'est pas là. Tu le vois bien.**

 **\- Tu es étrange... plus que d'habitude.**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille un peu ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une maison de passe ici. Merci de ne plus donner rendez-vous à tes petits copains ici !**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que tu dis des bêtises ! C'est la première fois qu'Edward venait ici. Et c'était inattendu, une surprise.**

 **\- Et l'autre ? Il vient quasiment toutes les semaines !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Et de quoi tu te mêles, je fais mon travail correctement, je suis à l'heure et toujours présente ! Alors laisse ma vie privée là où elle est !**

 **\- Mais c'est toujours...**

 **\- Toujours à l'heure de ma pause déjeuner ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Laisse-moi ! Fiche le camp !**

Avant qu'elles ne se décident à sortir de là, je me dirigeais à grand pas vers la sortie puis je me dirigeais vers l'université la tête bourrée de question. Je ne voulais pas laisser Bella dans cette situation, je voudrais la défendre, mais je ne voulais pas lui porter préjudice non plus. J'étais complètement dérouté par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heureux de l'avoir embrassé, j'en mourrais d'envie et je ne regrettais rien, ça avait été fabuleux. Cependant plusieurs questions me venaient à l'esprit. Avais-je le temps pour une petite amie ? N'avais-je pas réagit par faiblesse... ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas touchée une femme. Et puis qui était ce type qui venait la voir toutes les semaines ? Était-elle sincère ? L'étais-je ? Et les enfants dans tout ça ?

Mon dieu qu'avions nous fait ?!

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **A très bientôt**

 **bisous tout le monde !**


End file.
